Juubi of Souls
by Chaoskirby3
Summary: The future king rises. No one will stop him from achieving his dream, no one. NarutoHarem Slight Sasuke Bashing.
1. The Child who will become King

**Juubi of the Souls **

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Gundam, Capcom References or any other references that may pop up.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Konoha**

An aged man stood in front of a group of shinobi. He wore his white robes and white and red hat.

"I want you to find Naruto-kun and bring him back unharmed." Said the Hokage. "If I find out that even one of my most trusted shinobi attacked the boy..." The Hokage was leaking out immense killer intent. The team of shinobi paled before vanishing. The Hokage rubbed his temples.

"_Every year its the same thing around this time."_

**Forest of Death**

A small blonde haired boy ran through the forest in Konoha. He wore a tattered brown cloak, torn pants and worn out shinobi sandals.

"As if this day could get any worse..." Muttered the boy.

Naruto dashed through the forest and gritted his teeth when a katana plunged into his shoulder and lodged him into a tree. Naruto growled at the shinobi.

"We finally caught you demon-brat!" Shouted a Chunin. He grinned evilly as he took out another katana. Soon the whole group of shinobi stabbed Naruto, each of them plunging their swords into Naruto. The boy coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Why...what did I...do..." The question died on his tongue as he slowly ventured into darkness.

**Mind Realm **

Naruto awoke in a dank place. He stood up and noted that there was water in the place. It went up to his knee caps.

"Great...I died at the age of five and went to a sewer..." Muttered Naruto. He soon began walking through the sewer like place and stopped when he heard a voice.

"**Naruto-kun..." **Said a melodic voice. It seemed to be filled with sadness and regret. Naruto ran forward, following the voice. After many twists and turns, Naruto entered a larger room. There was a giant cage with a sheet of paper on it. He noticed that is said seal. He almost jumped back when he spotted glowing red eyes.

"**I'm sorry..."** Whispered the being behind the bars. **"I did not wish for this to happen...Naruto-kun I am truly sorry..." **

Naruto stared at the eyes and soon in a flash of light, he saw her. A giant crimson fox with nine long tails. Her eyes showed nothing but remorse and regret.

"**Forgive me...Denka..."** (Your Highness)

"Denka? What do you mean? Who are you?"

"**I am...the Kyuubi no Kitsune...Denka..." **Said Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"B-But...the Yondaime Hokage killed you..." Stuttered the boy.

"**Naruto-kun, please relax, I am not going to harm you. Your father was not strong enough to defeat me so he called upon Shinigami-sama to seal me inside of you."**

"My father? Sealed?" Said Naruto becoming very confused.

"**Your father was the same man who sealed me inside of you. As humans call him, the Yondaime Hokage."**

"He was my father?" Said Naruto not believing the fox.

"**He had the same scent as you. As a demon queen, my nose is pretty advanced. No one told you he was your father Naruto-kun?" **

"N-no...Ojii-san never told me...anything about my parents..." Said Naruto as tears fell from his eyes.

"**Naruto-kun! Please stop crying...its not your fault..."**

"They treated me...so badly..." Muttered Naruto as his voice dropped to a whisper. Kyuubi shuddered as she felt the malice and hatred emanating from the boy.

"_**No child should have such darkness in their hearts...**_**Naruto-kun please relax."** Whispered Kyuubi now becoming nervous. She looked at the walls and how they began to deteriorate and she gulped.

"**Naruto-kun! Stop this! You are losing control of yourself!" **

Naruto let out a savage roar and black chakra poured from his body.

"**How?! How is it possible for such darkness to exist?!" **

Naruto vanished from the mental realm. The image burned into the kitsune's head was the glowing eyes of Naruto.

**Forest**

The shinobi cheered silently but paled when they felt a huge surge of killer intent. The Sandaime Hokage had arrived with a team of Jounin consisting of Hatake Kakashi who was wearing his ANBU garbs, Tenzo (Yamato) Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma, Gekkou Hayate, Mitarashi Anko and Uzuki Yuugao. The Sandaime's eyes were blazing with righteous anger. He counted the amount of shinobi present and growled. Ten of his Jounin and twenty Chunin. He spotted Naruto and his eyes went wide. There the boy was, impaled by multiple sharp objects, including katanas, spears, and kunai.

"You...how could you do this to a child?!" Roared the Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama, it had to be done. He had you under his spell. He was waiting to destroy us!" Shouted one of the Jounin. Sarutobi Sasuke turned his glare to the man.

"How dare you...this is treason and against the law of Shodai Hokage...never kill a villager without justifiable cause..."

"B-But Hokage-sama..." Stuttered a blonde kunoichi. Before the elder could administer justice, they were all startled by a surge of chakra. The chakra source was near Jounin level which frightened the shinobi present. Naruto's body grew a black outline and the swords shot out of his body. Black chakra danced around his being and he stared at the shinobi present. His brown cloak turned black and it began to grow and flow ominously in the wind. His wounds healed in a short span of time. Naruto's pupils were gold but his iris were jet black with golden veins in his eyes.

"I can never forgive you...any of you..." Came Naruto's distorted voice. He held his hand out and a black light appeared. The black light took form and the shinobi who feared the boy took a step back. A sword formed. It was around seven feet in length. It had a strange cross guard. It was the skull of some dragon like creature. It had two curled horns going upward on each side of the dragon skull. Two on the top of the head and one on each side of the jaw. The maw of the dragon had the actual blade protruding from it. Bandages emerged from the tip of the hilt and it flowed ominously.

"I will never forgive you!" Shouted Naruto as he vanished. The shinobi got into stance.

"I told you Hokage-sama! The demon is at work!" Shouted a scared Chunin. Kakashi and Gai stood back to back and waited.

"Did you feel that Gai?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes I did. He is coming...quickly..." Whispered Gai. Both shinobi jumped out of the way and watched as a black blur roared past them. A Chunin took out some kunai but found his head missing. The shinobi present watched in horror as Naruto appeared and vanished, taking shinobi down in the process. Soon it was just the Jounin. He walked forward only to have his black aura become over taken by red chakra.

"_**No Naruto-kun! Stop this madness! You need to calm down!" **_Pleaded Kyuubi. Soon an image of Kyuubi appeared above Naruto. She seemed to be struggling with holding back the boy's rage.

"**Sandaime-sama! Hurry and stop the flow of chakra coming from the seal!" **Shouted the image. The Sandaime stared at the boy struggling to get free. He may have seen a lot of battles in his days but this was one for the books. A boy killing off his soldiers with just pure rage and hatred fueling his power.

"**Hurry or his body will overload! If that happens then everything in a forty mile radius while be obliterated by the explosion of chakra!" **

That kicked the Sandaime's brain into working. He quickly formed the seals for the Gogyou Fuuin (Five Element Seal) and raced forward. He quickly placed the seal on Naruto's stomach and watched as the chakra flow receded. The boy fell forward into the waiting arms of the Sandaime.

"I am sorry Naruto, I failed to protect you again." Said the old man. "Kakashi, gather up the survivors and take them to Ibiki. Tell him he can use any method he wants."

With that said, Sarutobi vanished with the boy in his arms.

**Mind Realm**

Naruto awoke in his mind but found himself on a throne. A throne decked in jewels and made of gold. Around him was multiple pillars. Twenty-two to be exact. Each of them had an odd symbol on them and a Roman Numeral as well. He closed his eyes again, his body felt tired.

"All hail the future King...hail King Juubi..." Echoed a voice in his head.

Naruto opened his eyes and closed them again. He was too tired to make sense of this.

**Hospital Room**

Sarutobi sat next to Naruto and sighed. That creepy sword was resting in a corner of the room. When he left with Naruto, the sword followed. He unsealed the Gogyou Fuuin and sighed.

"_I don't know what you did Naruto, but you scared me...and a good amount of shinobi." _

Outside the room was Kakashi and Tenzo guarding the door. They were to strike down anyone who came near the door with ill intentions. Naruto stirred in his sleep a bit but stopped. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and then his mouth went gape. A black bubble of chakra surrounded Naruto. Soon white chakra mixed in and moved hypnotically with the black chakra. Red chakra seeped out the top of the bubble and took a shape of a bubble. The bubble floated to the floor and disappeared. Out came a beautiful young red head girl. She looked to be around 13 or 14. Her red hair looked like silk as it flowed to her thigh. She wore a pair of silk black shorts and a red shirt. She had two fox ears on the top of her head. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. She had whisker marks on her cheeks just like Naruto. She walked over to Naruto and stroked his face lovingly.

"To think, his power would surface so early..." Said the girl.

"Who are you?" Asked the Sandaime. He was ready to fight just in case she was a threat.

"I will not harm Naruto-kun, he is far too important to me." Said the girl. "As for who I am, I am most commonly known to you humans as the Kyuubi no Youko." When those words escaped her lips, Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack.

"K-Kyuubi? How...the seal wasn't suppose to fail...at least not yet."

"I'm not free yet. This isn't my true body or human form. Its a form of regression. I am as about as strong as your weaker shinobi, they're called Genin right?"

"R-Right." Stuttered the old man. _"Oh man...this is bad..."_

"This body is somewhat like an advanced clone that is alive but if destroyed, my soul will return to the seal. I missed my real body...and my F-cup too..." Said Kyuubi sadly as she squeezed her chest. Sarutobi's eyes went wide and drip of blood fell out of his nose.

"Slowly but surely the seal is absorbing my chakra into Naruto's chakra coils but it will take time. Soon or later I would become free from the seal but Naruto-kun would be much stronger than me."

Kyuubi stroked his cheek some more. She stared at the sword in the corner and sighed.

"It was bound to happen but not so soon."

"What was bound to happen?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Naruto...has the power to become the next Juubi demon." Said Kyuubi flatly.

"Run that by me again?" Asked Sarutobi not truly believing his ears.

"Yes, there has only been three Juubi class demon in the past. Both of them rule over a certain part of Makai, my grandfather being one of them. But both of them have long since died in combat with each other. The original Juubi, the creator of Makai vanished after mating with a woman creating a hanyou."

"So wait, are you saying that Naruto descended from the original Juubi?"

"Its possible. Surely one of his parents had some sort of oddities about them that most humans didn't."

Sarutobi stopped to think and then it hit him. Minato's unnatural amount of stamina and larger chakra pools.

"Naruto has already awakened to his demon powers. The power has become more and more hidden as it went down the family line. Its possible due to me being sealed inside of him, the power has resurfaced."  
Kyuubi walked over to the sword in the corner and picked it up.

"Interesting..." Muttered the fox woman.

"Kyuubi, what is with that sword? I don't think its normal."

"This is a manifestation of his power."

"His power?"

"The power to absorb, manipulate, shape and control souls." Said Kyuubi grimly.

"What?"

"I speak the truth, the boy has the power to absorb, control, manipulate and shape souls to his liking. He has the power to rule." Whispered Kyuubi. "Demons, Celestial Beings, even humans can have their souls stolen by him. And when his tails grow in...his power will grow..."

Sarutobi was pale now. Naruto had such power inside of him.

"He needs to be nurtured or a repeat of tonight may happen. He may destroy everyone and not know what he is doing."

"Kyuubi, why are you telling me this?"

"I want to protect him. They're are many forces who wish to obtain him for their own goals. Under certain influences, Naruto can become a tyrant hell bent on taking over, a man who wishes to protect others or a...god of death and destruction..." Kyuubi shuddered at the thought of fighting Naruto when he reaches his prime of power. Naruto stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake." Said Kyuubi relieved.

"I heard everything..." Said the boy coldly. Kyuubi flinched. "I am a demon right?"

"Y-yes you are Naruto-kun."

Naruto remained silent for a time. "Ojii-san, why didn't you tell me the Yondaime was my father?"

Sarutobi's heart seized up again and he almost clutched his chest. He was getting too old for this.

"W-what are you talking about? You are an orphan of war." Lied Sarutobi.

"Do not lie to me...tell me...why?"

Sarutobi sighed and began rubbing his temples.

"Your father made a lot of enemies inside and outside the village due to his success as the Yellow Flash. While the old regime of Iwa may be dying out, some of the older shinobi still harbor hatred for Minato. Kumo didn't exactly like him either but like Iwa, its mostly the older shinobi." Sarutobi took a deep breathe and sighed. "I was supposed to wait till you were an adult or at least strong enough to take on any enemies your father may have that held a grudge against you. But how did you find out?"

"Kyuubi told me." Said Naruto calmly.

Sarutobi glared at the girl.

"How was I suppose to know that was a secret? I thought it was obvious. Blonde hair and blue eyes are very rare nowadays." Said Kyuubi as she poked her fingers together. Sarutobi sighed.

"Kyuubi...in my mind I saw these rocks that pointed up. They had odd symbols on them. What we're they."

Kyuubi closed her eyes for a second and they snapped open.

"Interesting, most demons don't awaken that many abilities when their powers first surface. Those symbols are that of the twenty-two Major Arcana."

"Major Arcana?"

"I will explain later in your life as the power has surfaced but cannot be activated till later."

Naruto closed his eyes halfway. He was still tired and finding out that he was demon now was too much for him. Sarutobi sighed and got up.

"Naruto, its been a long night. Get some rest and we will talk in the morning alright?"

"Yes sir..." Said the boy as he closed his eyes. Sarutobi walked out of the room and turned to the ANBU present.

"There are no windows and no other ways of entering this room. Make sure he doesn't leave. If anything happens to that boy under your watch...may the Shinigami have mercy on you for I will not." Said the Sandaime with killer intent leaking out. Kakashi and Tenzo paled and nodded stiffly. It was after he used Shunshin to go home, they heard something akin to an explosion. Kakashi opened the door and spotted a huge hole in the wall. He saw Naruto standing in front of the hole wearing his hospital garbs.

"Naruto!" Shouted shinobi. Naruto threw his hands out to the side. His sword flew into his right hand and his cloak slithered up to him. It wrapped around his body and he jumped out. Kyuubi smiled sadly at the ANBU before following him. Tenzo ran to the window and his eyes went wide when he didn't spot them.

"We are so going to die for this..." Said Kakashi. Tenzo could only nod.

**Forest**

Naruto walked through the forest and sighed.

"Naruto-kun, why did you leave?" Asked Kyuubi.

"I wanted to go for a walk in the forest to clear my head."

Kyuubi sighed and followed Naruto obediently. They ventured into a deeper section of the forest and stopped in a clearing to rest. Naruto walked forward only to fall through a trap door. Kyuubi's eyes went wide and she followed Naruto into the hole. The trap door sealed itself after both of the demon's fell through. Naruto landed on his feet and Kyuubi landed next to him.

"Well now that was new..." Muttered the boy as he walked forward.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, it may be dangerous..." Said Kyuubi. She sighed when her warning fell on deaf ears. _"Men..." _

Naruto walked into a room and raised an eyebrow. It was a giant facility. It seemed to be a giant laboratory combined with a library and a bedroom.

"Where are we?" Asked Naruto. Kyuubi could only shrug her shoulders. Naruto walked into the bedroom and spotted a journal. He picked it up and read the name.

"_Orochimaru? This must be his place."_

Naruto opened the book and began reading. He learned about how a boy who's dream was to become the strongest shinobi around to something more twisted such as immortality. He learned about the man and his experimentations and his library of scrolls and techniques that he gathered from over the years. Naruto smiled as he left the room. He walked into the library room and spotted a bunch of scrolls. He saw that some were labeled with E-rank and so on. The S-rank techniques were surrounded by a strange purple aura.

"Guess I can't touch those yet." Said Naruto. He spotted Kyuubi walking towards the bedroom and his eyes went half lidded when she began sleeping on the bed. He sweat-dropped.

"_Guess the sewer cage was uncomfortable..." _He picked up a book labeled Shinobi basics and looked at it. _"I will read it tomorrow after meeting Ojii-san. For now, I should look around."_ Naruto left the library and went into the laboratory room and looked at all the neat things around him. Many tubes filled with various chemicals, poisons, body parts and such littered the room. Jars filled with liquids, and all sorts of oddities around him. Strange shaped weapons were on the walls. Naruto smiled giddily.

"Ojii-san always told me that knowledge was power. But...I'm tired and I need to rest."

Naruto walked toward the bedroom and walked into his bed. He snuggled next Kyuubi and sighed.

**Next Morning**

Naruto yawned lightly and opened his eyes. He spotted Kyuubi lying next to him with her arms around his neck. He looked at the fox girl and thought she was very cute, despite the destruction she caused. Her shirt was opened slightly as the young boy got a good look at her cleavage.

"_I never understood what was so special about those things. I catch men staring at women all the time. I wonder..."_ Naruto gently squeezed her left breast and Kyuubi moaned in her sleep. She opened one golden eye and stared at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you pervert..." Said Kyuubi tiredly. Naruto let go off her breast and turned away.

"I was curious...bite me..." Said Naruto. Kyuubi grinned wickedly and nibbled on his neck. Naruto's eyes shot open and in two seconds, he was in the corner of the room with his sword out. Kyuubi giggled evilly at the look of shock on the boy's face.

"I didn't mean for you to actually bite me..." Said Naruto as he rubbed his neck.

"That was a nibble Denka and that is payback for groping me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just behave yourself." Said Kyuubi as she buttoned up her silk shirt. Naruto stood up and grabbed his cloak.

"I'm going to find a way out of this place." Said Naruto.

"I took care of that already Naruto-kun. Let's go." Said Kyuubi as she changed her outfit. She now wore a jet black battle kimono. Naruto followed her outside his new home.

**Hokage Tower**

The walk to the tower was uneventful. Naruto walked passed the secretary and she snarled at the boy.

"Stupid demon...you cant just march into the Hokage's office."

"Actually I can because I made an appointment yesterday...idiot..." Muttered Naruto as walked by. Kyuubi just shook her head. Naruto walked into the room with Kyuubi and spotted Sarutobi reading his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"_I would have never guessed..." _Naruto suddenly smiled coldly. "HEY!" Roared Naruto scaring the life out of the old man. His cloak flew forward when Sarutobi tossed his book in the air out of shock. The cloak wrapped around the book and it slithered back to Naruto.

"What would your wife think if she caught you reading this book?" Asked Naruto out loud. Sarutobi paled.

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I don't know. I think I'll hold onto this book for a while until I know what I want from you."

"_Great, I'm being blackmailed by a five year old boy."_

"As you know, I know about my father and the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me. Is there anything else I should know as to the whereabouts of my mother?"

"Kushina has long since vanished with your two sisters..." Said Sarutobi sadly. Hell, if the boy wanted the info now, he would have to tell him.

"I see...I have two sisters?" Said Naruto surprised.

"You were one of three siblings but your father figured if Kyuubi was sealed inside a girl her fate would be much worse. Not to mention you were first born."

"I see...what of my father's techniques?"

"Too young to even look at them Naruto-kun. Your father wanted you to master all of his personal techniques meaning the highly dangerous and mass destruction ones."

"Very well, I will return another day." Said Naruto as he walked towards the door.

"Wait Naruto! Where did you go yesterday. Kakashi and Tenzo said that you destroyed a wall and escaped into parts unknown."

"I can't tell you."  
"What?"  
"Sarutobi, what happened when you gave me that new apartment to live in?" Asked Naruto.

"You were attacked...in a span of five hours..." Said Sarutobi in a defeated voice. He handed Naruto a scroll with his allowance in it.

"No offense but your ANBU are noisy...they were not suppose to know where I lived but in less then five hours half of the village knew."

"But Naruto its for your safety."

"I'll be fine. I'll come to visit every now and then. Here." Naruto tossed the book back at Sarutobi. "I got what I wanted out of you..." Naruto walked out with Kyuubi. Kyuubi threw a scroll towards Sarutobi and he watched her vanish with her master. Sarutobi opened the scroll and his eyes went wide.

"_I see...very well..." _

Abandoned** Laboratory**

Naruto walked back into his hideout and sat down on his rear with his Shinobi Basics book. He began reading about the basics and he surprised at what he learned. His eye twitched when he felt Kyuubi sleeping on his shoulder. He sighed and continued reading. After two hours he finished the book. He stood up, rousing Kyuubi from her slumber.

"I'm going to look around the place and train a bit." He was young, he could start early, as long as it wasn't life threatening. He walked around the giant facility and spotted a door saying top secret. Now Naruto was a boy, a very young boy, a very young and curious boy. So logic told him to open the door and look inside. The room was empty with sole exception of strange podium with a white sphere on it. Naruto stared at it and remembered where he heard about this.

"So this is what Orochimaru was talking about...the spirit of the wind...Byakko..." Said Naruto amazed.

Orochimaru noted that he found the sealed off Byakko of the Wind and how he tried to fuse it with his body only to fail miserably. He gave up on the damn thing and went on to find other ways to grow stronger. Naruto's eyes glowed golden and he held out his hand.

"Byakko...come to me..." The sphere floated up and flew into his body. Naruto smiled to himself.

"So this is what Kyuubi meant about the ability to control souls..." Naruto felt wind rings form around his fingers. He sighed as he went outside into the forest. He had three scrolls with him.

"Alright, lets start with the basics. Orochimaru said that its best to practice the chakra exercises. He walked up to a tree and picked up a fallen leaf. He balanced it on his forehead and began to lift it with chakra. For two hours, Naruto stood there training and controlling his chakra. His control increased to the point where the boy could perform the three academy jutsu. Naruto unfurled the first scroll.

"Kiwarimi no Jutsu."

It was simple, replace your body with something else. People who were truly advanced can even use Kiwarimi no Jutsu with people. He spotted a boulder and switched with it. Easy, now it s time for Henge no Jutsu. Naruto transformed himself into a replica of his father and sighed. Now it was time for the Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto tried it and his Bunshin came out deformed. His eye twitched. Time and time again he tried and the technique would continue to fail. With a roar of frustration, he swiped his hand at the deformed clone. He was not expecting a blade of wind to come out and sever it in two. His eyes went wide.

"_I must talk to Kyuubi about that...but first I need to see if Orochimaru has anything about Bunshin techniques." _

Naruto ventured back into the lab and looked for more techniques. He found something labeled Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He mastered the hand-seals and took a deep breath.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Three exact replicas appeared and he smirked. "Finally..."

"Hey boss." Said one of the clones. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"A talking clone...no wait...these are actual clones, they are solid..." Muttered Naruto. He sat down and read the scroll some more and came across something interesting. "Shadow clones retain information before they were dispelled and it is transferred to the original."

Naruto instructed on of his clones to go into the lab room and dispelled it. His head hurt slightly but he suddenly had images of what he saw. Naruto grinned to himself.

"Well shopping should be less of a pain thanks to Kage Bunshin and Henge." Naruto walked to his room and saw Kyuubi curled up sleeping.

"I wonder if being outside makes her tired?" Wondered Naruto to himself. He looked for another E-rank technique to master. He found a D-rank and shrugged his shoulders. Hell he mastered Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in a short span of time, he can master this. The Shunshin no Jutsu is a high speed movement technique. It allows a person to vanish and reappear in an instant in order to retreat or attack. Naruto sighed as he performed Shunshin. To his amusement, he vanished in a swirl of wind. He reappeared back inside the lab and frowned. He was tired. He created three clones again and had them transform into nameless random shinobi. He instructed each of them to perform a task for him. After sending them off he went to bed.

**Mind Realm**

Naruto sat on his throne and spotted Kyuubi standing next to him.

"Kyuubi-chan, I absorbed my first soul..." Said Naruto with a small grin on his face. Kyuubi's eyes went wide but then she smiled at him.

"**Really? What was it?"**

"The wind spirit Byakko." Said Naruto proudly. Kyuubi was floored instantly. She was expecting a rabbit or a fly or something weak. Not a wind spirit, one of the most powerful ones too.

"**H-how is that possible?" **

"I don't know. I'm guessing Orochimaru's experiments must have dulled his senses and or weakened him. But I know I gained something..." Naruto waved his arm again and blade of wind flew into the sky of his mental realm.

"See?"

"**I see. Naruto-kun I must warn you. Try not to absorb too many souls at a time or you may be overwhelmed and become controlled by them."** Naruto nodded.

"**As you know or may have guessed, your cloak is alive in a sense. Also you created a sword from your soul. I have know idea what it may be able to do but you do as it is your sword. The question is, does it want you to know just yet." **

"I understand, I learned four jutsu today and learned an exercise."

"**I suppose we can start training your body."**

"My body?"

"**Well you need to be able to survive in the shinobi realm so I suppose I can watch over your exercise schedule."**

"Alright, Kyuubi-chan, I'm tired though."

"**Then sleep Denka."**

**Next Morning**

Naruto stood in the middle of the forest and he was sweating. Kyuubi made him run around the entire forest. Then some push ups and sit ups. He was tired. Kyuubi stated that he needs to concentrate on the basics before he could move onto more advance stuff such as Kenjutsu and Fuuinjutsu. Naruto pouted, he wanted to learn Fuuinjutsu. Kyuubi gave him a style of Taijutsu to train with. It was called Ansatsuken. Kyuubi explained to Naruto that Ansatsuken wasn't a style humans could master easily. Only because he was a demon now, he could use it to its fullest extent. The style itself was simple, swift powerful strikes, barely any defense and strikes that aimed for the vital points. What made this style so dangerous was the ability to incorporate the elements into the attacks. Naruto practiced the Rising Dragon attack and sighed.

"_Man...I wish I had a yen for every time some called an uppercut technique Rising Dragon." _Thought Naruto miserably. Kyuubi giggled at her master and felt like she could teach him something very interesting.

"Naruto-kun, that is enough. I have something for you."

Naruto walked over to Kyuubi.

"Alright Naruto, I noticed that carrying a sword that big around is going to draw a lot of attention later in life so I figure I should teach you about dimension pockets."

"Dimension pockets?"

"Its a very ancient technique but incredibly simple." Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and took cut his arm. She drew a seal on his arm with his blood and watched as it vanished.

"Viola, it is done. Now pick up your sword and drop it in the dimension pocket you now have access to."

Naruto dropped the sword and watched as it vanished.  
"How do I get it back?"

"Just summon it with your mind and feel as if you are pulling it out." Naruto nodded and plunged his hand the tree next to him. He noted with amusement that a small black hole formed around his arm and the point were he hit the tree. He pulled his sword out and grinned.

"That can be used to frighten people very well." Said the boy as he dropped his sword into its dimension. He stood up and continued practicing his moves.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto almost had the basics for his Rising Dragon but he was still ways off. Now it was time for him to get a feel for his wind abilities. To Kyuubi's amusement, the boy took to wind techniques like they were nothing.

"_His natural affinity combined with Byakko's spirit has made Naruto a wind master at an incredibly young age." _

She moved to the side to avoid a miniature ball of green wind smashing into her. She gave Naruto a disapproving look and the boy smiled sheepishly. He shot his arms out to the side and watched as two small tornadoes flew out and decimated the trees around him.

"That is enough Naruto. I swear you are a sponge...soaking up whatever I teach you. Now its time for you to rest a bit. Be you human or demon, you're still young and you need to rest." Said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and went back into his room. Kyuubi followed. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

"I wonder why Orochimaru would leave this? Perhaps he had no choice..."

He stiffened when Kyuubi wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his head.

"Denka, you smell..."

"Then leave..."

Kyuubi giggled as she began washing the young demonic prince. Naruto sighed.

**Bedroom**

Naruto sat in his room as his clones prepared a meal for him and Kyuubi. Ever since he learned Kage Bunshin, his life became much easier. Sure he could only create three clones but hey that was more than enough. He grinned when of his clones came home with his order.

"Yes, my kunai..." Said Naruto with a sadistic smirk on his face. He took out one of his special ordered kunai and whistled. The kunai were much longer than the original ones. Around three inches longer. The next one was hooked and the third one was designed after a screw. He looked at his screw kunai and smirked.

"Combined with my wind techniques, this should be impressive." Said Naruto as he thought of the possibilities. Naruto and Kyuubi ate their meal together and went to bed. Kyuubi snuggled next to Naruto and kissed his forehead. Naruto snuggled into her bosom and she smiled sheepishly.

"_I may have to nip this little perversion thing in the bud...but I don't mind. Although its a bit strange to be molested by a five year old." _

**One Year Later**

A shinobi jumped through the forest holding his prey. He grinned to himself. The Kumo-nin moved swiftly through the forest.  
_"Kidnapping her was too easy. Arrogant Hyuuga pricks." _

He never knew what hit him. One screw kunai flew through the air and lodged itself into the base of his spinal cord. His legs suddenly stopped functioning and he let go of the Hyuuga girl. A figure in a black cloak flew forward and caught the girl. The girl opened her eyes and stared at her blonde haired savior.

Naruto cut her bindings and untied her mouth. She instantly latched onto him and began shuddering in fear. The Kumo nin growled at Naruto.

"The kunai I hit you with is laced with a powerful paralysis. In exactly four seconds, your arms will stop functioning for another six hours. More than enough time for the Hyuugas to catch you."

Hinata stared at Naruto and felt her face heat up a bit. Naruto turned to the little girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Name?"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said the boy.

Naruto wrapped his cloak around Hinata and vanished in a swirl of wind.

**Hokage Tower**

Hinata and Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage and Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto stared at the stern man who seemed to be relieved and shocked at the fact that his daughter was safe. Naruto stared into the man's white eyes and noted that he must be the fabled Hyuuga Hiashi, Frigid Leader of the Hyuuga Family.

"Naruto? Why do you have Hinata-chan?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I attacked the fool that kidnapped her. He is currently in the forest suffering from paralysis. Even the most powerful of shinobi can be defeated if caught off guard."

"Can you lead me to the man?" Asked Hiashi.

"Hmph...hope you can keep up..." Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and sent it to lead the Hokage and Hiashi back into the forest. He sat next to Hinata and sighed.

"Your father seems like a charming man." Said Naruto dryly. Hinata didn't respond, she merely snuggled next to him. To her, Naruto was a safety blanket.

**Two Days Later**

The Kumo nin was accused of kidnapping Hyuuga Hinata, violating the peace treaty and was sent back to Kumo. Relations with the country had decreased and now were on watch by the other countries. He went back to his village ashamed and brought great dishonor with him. It was quite amusing as the man had to be shipped home in a wheel chair as the poison settled into his spinal column effectively disabling his limbs. Naruto vanished back into the forest. To Hiashi's horror, Hinata became infatuated with the young demon and he sighed.

"_Noo...she is too young to fall in love...my baby..." _Thought Hiashi sadly during one of the clan meetings. Hizashi noticed the look on his brother's face and smirked.

"_Glad I got a boy then two girls."_

Hiashi sighed after the meeting was over and walked away with his brother. The only thing that was good that came from this was Hinata started training more. Of course the basic Jyuuken exercises were mainly on chakra control and early stances. When he questioned why she trained, he was saddened when she said that it was to impress Naruto. Hizashi was on the ground laughing at his shocked brother's face.

"I now know why Hinata was kidnapped so easily..." Came a voice. Hiashi sighed.

"Would you mind gracing us with your presence boy?" Asked Hiashi. Naruto stepped out of the shadows and let a small smile grace his face.

"Good afternoon Hiashi-san, Hizashi-san."

"You said it was easy, explain." Asked Hizashi.

"Simple, your guards are too arrogant. The believe because they have the "All Seeing Eyes" that their security is without flaw. I advice you have patrol units walking around." Said Naruto calmly. His black cloak had a hood now and it shadowed his face.

"So why are you here Naruto, I highly doubt you came to talk about security." Asked Hiashi.

"I did come for that, but I am curious as to how far Hinata has come and how far she can go."

Hinata stiffened, he came to see her.

"Hinata-hime, may you please active your Byakugan."

Hinata nodded and activated her bloodline.

"Now focus on me please."

Hinata looked surprise but complied. She stared at Naruto and noticed something odd about him. His body was surrounded by a green wind, black mist and white rings.

"I-I see wind, black mist and rings?" Asked Hinata out-loud.

"I figured as much..." Said Naruto. The Hyuuga twins were confused.

"She can sense chakra natures." Said Naruto flatly.

"Chakra natures?"

"In addition to being able to see tenketsu with her eyes she can see nature of elemental chakra in our bodies. Very impressive."

Hinata released her bloodline and smiled.

"She will grow very strong soon...I hope to see what you can do in the Academy. Do not disappoint me Hinata-hime..." Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind.

**Six Years Later: Shinobi Academy **

It was that time of year again. When Shinobi and Kunoichi hopefuls would join the force. Umino Iruka was their teacher and he sighed. He looked over the crowd and sighed again.

"_Why did I get the rowdy bunch this year?" _

"Well, I have to say its been an interesting year kids. In two days, some of you will join the Shinobi force while others may have to stay behind. Tomorrow is the day of joining teams. Now, go get something to eat and have fun, its lunch time." Said Iruka. The kids cheered.

"_Man...what a group. Some of them need some serious therapy." _Thought Iruka as he stared at Shino, Sasuke and Naruto. _"Especially Naruto." _

The kids ran outside and hung out. Naruto, now twelve years old, stood at an impressive five foot two. He was the tallest boy in the class. His blonde hair had grown (due to Kyuubi saying he would look more ravaging with longer hair) Due to his training with, his muscle mass increased and stamina went up. His chakra reserves jumped to ANBU but his control with at mid-Chunin rank. He grew a strange fascination for knowledge and experiments. He blamed Orochimaru for that. He learned that his cloak was alive. It would grab things, floated around and scare the crap out of people. His wind mastery had increased and he mastered Henge and Kiwarimi no Jutsu to the point he could do it without hand seals. He could now created up to fifty clones without a problem. His sword style was known as Sword-Master. With his sword, Black Storm, he would use Ryukiri. (Dragon Killer). He had two other swords, Yamato (an O-katana) and Madness, a strange type of weapon. It was two half rings on his wrists. When the rings were brought together, two massive serrated blades sprung from both sides. With Yamato, he would use Dark Slayer, a combination of Iaido and high speed movement. Madness would be Exceed, a Kenjutsu style the gave the impression of insanity and the illusion of being a lunatic.

He watched Hinata practice her Jyuuken stance and she flowed from one stance to another. Hinata had grown very well over the years. Sure she was still shy but she could hold her own. She had a ninja-to strapped to her back. Naruto smiled coldly.

"_Kyuubi-hime...I want to play with Hinata-hime..."_

"_**Be gentle Naruto."**_

Naruto vanished from his spot and appeared above Hinata. Hinata paled when she felt a surge of chakra. Naruto raised his hand above his head and made a fist.

"Earth Breaker." Said Naruto. Hinata jumped out of the way before Naruto's fist could connect with her head. She looked at the small crater in the ground and stared at Naruto.

"Not bad, if I held it longer you would have counterattacked me. Now...show me.." Naruto vanished. He dashed past Hinata again and again. Soon there seemed to be around four copies of Naruto running around her. If there was a few things that Naruto and Minato had in common, it was speed. Hinata activated her Byakugan and blocked a strike. Hinata had improved considerably over the years. She felt Naruto coming from above and she smirked. Generating chakra around her hands she caught his hand. He was surprised if his facial expression wasn't anything to go by. He was flipped over her shoulder and hit in the chest with a chakra palm thrust. Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke. Hinata scowled when she realized it was a clone. Her face lost all color when she spotted Naruto in the air with Black Storm.

"Lets begin shall we..."

Hinata quickly took out her ninja-to and blocked Naruto's helm breaker. The strike nearly broke her sword and her legs from trying to steady herself under Naruto's tremendous power and force.

Naruto quickly swept Hinata's legs from under her and as she fell, Naruto kicked her into the air. She clutched her ribs in pain and landed a few feet away with a thud. She stood up and growled.

Naruto stood there with a small cold smile. He raised his sword above his head.

"Sonic Boom..." With a quick slash, Naruto unleashed a gale of wind at Hinata. She jumped out of the way and ran forward. Naruto sighed and blocked the her thrust. He jumped back and dragged his sword along the ground releasing a shock wave. She rolled to the side and ran forward. Naruto jumped in the air and tossed his sword down towards the spot she was running to. Hinata closed her eyes and gasped when Naruto appeared behind her.

"From the blind spot?!"

Naruto backhanded Hinata into a tree.

"Not bad, you lasted longer this time." To his shock, Hinata disappeared. "A Bunshin?"

He coughed up some blood when Hinata struck him from behind. Naruto turned his head to her and smiled.

"Excellent, thank you Hinata-hime. It seems I grew over confident."

Hinata beamed with pride. The students watched as the two combatants sat next to each other and rested.

"U-um, Naruto-kun, I made some bento, do you want some?" Asked Hinata. He nodded and shared lunch with Hinata. Kiba watched with jealousy as Naruto sat with the Hyuuga Princess. Sakura and Ino could not figure out why Hinata, a gentle and sweet girl would want to hang out with such an intimidating man. Chouji thought Naruto was a cool guy while Shikamaru and Shino knew that if Naruto was angered, they would probably die by the boy's hand. Sasuke on the other hand was jealous of the boy's skill. Sasuke and Naruto didn't exactly see eye to eye. Sasuke, in his arrogance denounced Naruto's strength and potential. In response, Naruto beat Sasuke down. Since then, Sasuke hated Naruto but Naruto just saw him as a minor annoyance.

"You have grown well Hinata-hime. How has your water training gone?"

"I-I mastered two Suiton jutsu. Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave) and Teppoudama (Bullet).

"Good to hear. Medical Training?"

"I can heal wounds that are not too severe. Things like cuts I can do but lacerations are bit extreme N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled coldly to himself. He remembered how he convinced Hiashi to allow Hinata to train in the medical field. It involved him sneaking into the Hyuuga Compound and string up Hiashi's boxers from a flag-post. Naruto had to hide for a very long time. But it was still amusing. Hinata giggled at the memory of it. Naruto sighed when he saw Sasuke approach him.

"Hey Naruto."

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Fight me..."

"No."  
"I said fight me!" Shouted Sasuke. In an instant, Naruto was holding Sasuke up by his neck.

"I will say this again...I will not bend to your wishes just because of your bloodline or name. I am not afraid of the Sharingan and I am certainly not afraid of you. Do not...I repeat do not ever anger me again Uchiha or the consequences will be dire." Said Naruto with a frigid tone. Hinata shivered at the thought of fighting an angered Naruto. Naruto let go of Sasuke and the boy fell to the ground. Before he could hit the floor, Naruto kicked him in the stomach sending him flying. Naruto sighed when the fan-girl brigade went to his rescue.

"Foolishness..."

Before the Sasuke Fan-Club could attack, it was time to go back in.

**Classroom**

Naruto sat next to the Hyuuga Princess and sighed.

"That Inuzuka keeps leering at you." Said Naruto.

Hinata sighed and listened to Iruka.

"Alright kids, now is the time to show us what you know. Starting with last name in alphabetical order, come down and demonstrate the three academy techniques."

Soon the kids went down to perform their techniques.

"Alright, Uchiha Sasuke is next." Sasuke's fan-girls went wild. Sasuke performed Kiwarimi, Henge and just to show off he created five Bunshins instead of the normal one. Sasuke smirked at Naruto as if egging him on. Naruto stood up and walked down the stairs when he was called.

"Alright Naruto, perform Henge no Jutsu."

Naruto looked up and transformed into the Yondaime. Iruka raised an eyebrow. _"Oh the irony of it all..._Alright Naruto, now perform Kiwarimi no Jutsu." Naruto switched places with Iruka, much to the Chunin's surprise. _"Damn, even I have some trouble switching with people. _Alright Naruto, perform Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto smiled.

"I am a Bunshin, a Kage Bunshin to be exact." Said the clone. Iruka's eyes went wide and he punched Naruto in the face. True to his words, the clone disappeared.

"You are full of surprises aren't you Naruto." Said Iruka as he looked up to see Naruto standing on the ceiling. The students were surprised to see Naruto standing upside down.

"When did you notice I was up here?"

"When you used Kiwarimi." Said the Chunin.

Naruto landed next to Iruka and put his hitai-ate on. He sat next to Hinata and closed his eyes.

"Today, you are of the few Genin who will grow stronger. Be proud of your achievements." Said Iruka. "Now go home."

The kids ran home, happy to join the Shinobi force. Well Naruto vanished along with Hinata.

After Naruto dropped Hinata off at her home, he vanished again.

**Naruto's Compound**

Naruto walked into his bedroom and sighed. His cloak left his body and went to rest on the hanger.

"No matter how many times I watch that, it still freaks me out." Said Kyuubi. Naruto sat next to her and sighed.

"How has it been going with your transformation?" Asked Kyuubi.

"Fine. I can only maintain that form for fifteen minutes. I think I will do a couple of rounds around the laboratory before going to bed." Said Naruto as he created five Kage Bunshins.

"Go cook something for us."

The clones bowed before walking off. Naruto stood up and walked through the facility. He accidently knocked over a glass jar with a black liquid in it. Naruto cursed silently and his eyes went wide when the liquid latched on to his arm. It had him in a vice like grip and soon a cut formed on his arm. The liquid went into the wound and it closed after all the liquid was inside of him.

"How odd..." Muttered the boy as if nothing happened.

"_Protect...serve...protect...serve..."_ Chanted a voice in his head. _"I will protect...I will serve...Naruto-sama..."_

"_Must have been that odd liquid." _

Naruto's eyes went wide when something emerged from his shadow. The liquid from before covered him. It became strange body suit. It wasn't too thick or thin but just perfect. Soon plates of armor began to cover him. His demonic chakra fluxed a bit and soon he transformed into his demon form. He looked at his reflection and smirked.

"Well now, this is a surprise." With a wave of his hand, his transformation ended. He walked back to his bedroom and ate dinner with Kyuubi. He finished his meal and went to sleep. Kyuubi snuggled next to him and licked his cheek. He growled in his sleep causing Kyuubi to giggle. Her giggling stopped when Naruto slapped her rear. She let out a yelp of surprise and growled at the now smirking demon. She pounced on Naruto waking him up.

"So the fox wants to wrestle?" Asked Naruto. Kyuubi grinned evilly. Kyuubi and Naruto fought and tussled through the night.

**Next Day**

A group of Genin sat in class waiting to be called to join the Shinobi force. Iruka was happier then ever. The brats were leaving. "Alright kids, settle down so I can tell you who you are going to be with." Amazingly enough, the kids shut up. "First team is Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..." He groaned when Ino started screaming about it not being fair that Sakura was with Sasuke and how Sakura said it was true love or something along those lines. "And finally Uzumaki Naruto. Your Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi.

"Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. You're Jounin sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai." Pretty much all the boys felt a bit tight in the pants area. Long wavy black hair, curvy, red eyes and all around beauty. Team 8 stood up and walked out.

"Next team is Team 10 which consists of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka covered his ears to lessen the ear splitting wail Ino let out. "Your teacher is Sarutobi Asuma." The chain smoking Jounin sighed before rounding up his group. Iruka went off when it was time for his lunch break. Soon it was just Team 7. Sakura kept staring at Sasuke which annoyed him.

**Two Hours Later **

Sakura looked like she was going to blow a gasket soon. Sasuke had developed an eye twitch. Naruto grew weary and took out Black Storm shocking Sasuke and Sakura. He grabbed the tassel end and began spinning his sword.

"This shall teach him not to be late..." Muttered Naruto.

They stiffened when someone approached the door and opened it. A man with gravity defying spiky grey hair poked his head in. He wore the standard Jounin uniform, a blue face mask and his hitai-ate covering his right eye. Naruto let the sword fly and Kakashi's eye went wide.

"Oh shit!" Kakashi rolled to the side and watched as the wall behind him get destroyed.

"I missed..." Said Naruto dejectedly. Sasuke smirked while Sakura looked mortified.

"Well...my first impression is...I hate you all..." Muttered the teacher. His visible eye turned into a happy crescent. "Meet me on the roof." With that said, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Team 7 walked up the stairs to meet Kakashi on the roof.

**Roof**

Kakashi sighed as his students came up the stairs.

"Alright now that we're all here. Lets start with some introductions. I would like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Said Kakashi.

"Um Sensei, why don't you go first seeing as we just met you?" Asked Sakura.

"Fair enough, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes...can't tell you, my dislikes...lots of things I don't like...hobbies...too young to know and my dream...well my dreams are either gone or achieved." Said Kakashi with his eye in a crescent. His squad just sweat-dropped.

"Alright pinky, you go first."

Sakura bristled at the name but calmed down. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like..." She stared at Sasuke. "I dislike Ino-pig. My hobbies are..." She stared at Sasuke again and giggled. "My dream is to..." She stared at Sasuke one last time which caused a shudder to run down his back. Kakashi inwardly groaned.

"_Great...a fan-girl..._alright Broody, your turn."

Sasuke sighed. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like to train, I dislike weakness, my arrogant sister at times and my fan-girls." Sakura sobbed a bit. "My hobbies include training to grow stronger. My dream, no goal is to confront my brother about his actions regarding my clan's genocide." Said Sasuke in a serious tone. Sakura went starry eyed while Kakashi rubbed his temples.

"_An Avenger in the making...didn't see that coming._ Alright blonde, your turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, reading, experimenting, knowledge and spending time in nature. I dislike ignorance and the villagers that torment me." Kakashi's eye narrowed when he realized what Naruto meant. "My hobbies include reading, training,and relaxing. My dream is...to become a legendary warrior preferable a legendary Hunter-nin, so I can travel and still be loyal to the village. I wish to reach my capacity and grow to the highest tier I can." Said Naruto.

"_Well despite how odd he looks, he is pretty normal but he is has ambitions similar to a certain serpent, better keep an eye on him_. Good, now that is settled, tomorrow is your survival exam."

"But Sensei...we already took an exam." Said Sakura.

"True but this is a test to make sure you kids are good enough for the field of combat. Meet me at training ground seven at eight o'clock. There is a sixty-six percent chance of failure so be ready. Oh and I recommend you don't eat breakfast as you will puke it up later. See ya..." Said Kakashi before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

**Next Day**

The first to arrive was Sasuke. He sighed and sat down under the shelter of a tree. Soon he spotted pink hair and groaned. Sakura bounced happily to him and began chatting his ear off. Two hours went by and there was no sight of Naruto or Kakashi. Sasuke's left eye was twitching while Sakura's inner persona was shouting random obscenities. Around eleven o'clock, Kakashi showed up.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Sakura.

"Wow, the language of children today. If you must know, I was helping a old lady cross the street." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura just glared at him. Soon Naruto appeared in his usual fashion of Shunshin. Sakura grabbed him by his cloak.

"And where were you?"

"Eating." Came his simple reply. Sakura's face turned red.

"Eating?! Sensei said not to eat!"

"Only a fool would run into combat without an empty stomach. You both fell into Sensei's trap."

Sakura turned to the man and saw that he was eye smiling. Naruto was right. Sasuke's eye twitched while Sakura screamed more obscenities.

"Well now, here is your test. There are two bells. Your goal is to take the bells from me. However, whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. You have one hour. The one without a bell gets tied to the stump while his or her comrades eats in front of them. Oh and...come at me with the intention of killing me."

"B-but Sensei...what if we hurt you?" Asked Sakura.

"Nonsense, get ready...go!" Shouted Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke instinctively went to hide. Naruto calmly walked to a training post and sat on it. He observed the lake. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Well that was new." Said the Jounin to himself. He took out his book and began to read. He giggled every now and then. Kakashi quickly switched himself with a log. Soon a hail of shuriken hit the log and Sasuke cursed.

_"Dammit...I thought I had him." _

"First lesson, Taijutsu." Sasuke turned around and panicked.

"Konoha's Ancient Supreme Technique: Sennen Goroshi!" Kakashi reared his fingers back and jammed them violently into Sasuke's neither region. Sasuke flew through the air holding his ass and he landed face first. Sakura was mortified while Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

_"Note to self, avoid technique at all cost."_

Kakashi disappeared and Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Second lesson, Genjutsu. Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu." (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)

Kakashi put Sakura under a spell and walked away. A swirl of leaves surrounded Sakura before disappearing. She looked around frantically while holding a kunai. She heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around to see a mutilated Sasuke.

"Sakura...h-help me..."

A second later, his head was chopped off and it rolled in front of Sakura. Ten seconds later, a horrified scream echoed through the forest. _"Perhaps I over did it." _Thought the Jounin.

He dodged a volley of kunai and saw Sasuke performing seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke took a deep breathe and exhaled a massive fireball.

Kakashi's eye went wide when the fireball engulfed him. Soon the fire died out and Sasuke saw no trace of his sensei.

"Where is he? Left, right, above?"

"How about below?" Asked Kakashi. "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)

Sasuke felt a hand grab his leg and pull him underground. Kakashi emerged from the ground and snickered at Sasuke's pissed expression.

"You're good but not good enough."

He turned to his final student who was still admiring nature. He sighed.

"Look Naruto, if you don't try then there is no point..."

Kakashi's eye narrowed when he felt something was off. He threw a rock at the boy and watched as it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"A Bunshin?"

Kakashi heard footsteps coming towards him. He spotted the cloaked child and sighed.

"So are you ready to try?"

"So be it..." Came Naruto's reply. Naruto lunged forward surprising Kakashi with his speed. Naruto flew into a flurry of fists surprising Kakashi again. The veteran Shinobi bobbed and weaved his way through the assault. Kakashi jumped over his sweeper kick and crouched low when the boy tried to catch him off guard with a roundhouse kick.

"He's good..." Thought Kakashi as he dodged a fist. Kakashi's instincts told him to duck and he was glad he did. He spotted Naruto holding Black Storm and his eyes went wide.

Naruto rushed forward and began jabbing at Kakashi. Kakashi put his book away and took out a kunai. He blocked the attack and bounced back. Naruto flew into a flurry a swipes, stabs and slashes.

"_What is with this kid? That sword is at least six feet in length and he swings it around with one hand."_

Kakashi reached for his hitai-ate but chided himself.

"Great, me using my eye on a fresh Genin." Whispered Kakashi to himself. Naruto stopped in the middle of a stride and stared at Sasuke's prone form. Naruto ran towards Sasuke and drove his hand into the ground. He pulled the Uchiha out of the ground and retreated with the boy. Sasuke was surprised.

"Hey! What are you doing you idiot?!" Shouted Sasuke as Naruto dragged him into the forest. Kakashi had a dumb look on his face.

"_Well that was new. I wonder if he figured it out though?" _

Naruto raced through the treetops and spotted Sakura's unconscious form. He prodded her with his foot and she awoke. She took one look at the Uchiha boy and threw herself at him. Sasuke jumped to the side causing Sakura to eat some dirt.

"Alright dobe, you dragged me here, so what gives?" Asked Sasuke.

"To defeat Kakashi-san, we must work together..." Said Naruto calmly.

"Tch, like I need your help to beat him." Said Sasuke in his proud tone.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is rookie of the year, he can do it himself." Shouted Sakura.  
"Fools...did you forget that even though it is three of us, he outclasses us? We weren't meant to get the bells, it was to make us fight amongst ourselves. Going after him one on one is foolish. We need to at least attempt to work together." Said Naruto. Sasuke snorted.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because Kakashi-san has demonstrated that he is more than capable of defeating the rookie of the year. Twice I might add." Said Naruto. Sasuke's eye twitched and then he sighed.

"Fine, I'll help you."

"Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

"And the wimp too." Finished Sasuke. Sakura had tears flowing down her eyes.

"Good...here is the plan..."

**Five Minutes Later**

Kakashi stared at the timer and smirked.

"_Only five minutes left. How will these kids pull it off?" _

A hail of shuriken and kunai flew towards him.

"_Here we go again." _Thought the Jounin. He jumped out of the way and he spotted Sasuke racing towards him with two kunai in hand. Kakashi ducked a swipe and then a jab. He jumped back when Sakura threw some kunai at him.

"_Are they actually working together?" _

Sakura tossed more shuriken causing Kakashi to jump back even more. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in an open field. He heard something akin to a something charging up. He turned around to see Naruto holding his sword upwards. It sounded like the boy was generating energy.

"Sonic Boom!" The boy unleashed a crescent wave of chakra upon Kakashi.

"Oh shit!" Shouted Kakashi as rolled to the side.

"Now Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Shouted the Uchiha. He spat out multiple fire balls at Kakashi. Kakashi grinned as he pulled down his mask.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"

He spat out water and it formed a wall between him and the fireballs. When the wall came down, Naruto and Sasuke both held their blades to his neck.

"We got you sensei..." Muttered Sakura.

"Not bad, you actually decided to work together." Said Kakashi. Naruto stabbed him and the Jounin turned out to be a Kage Bunshin. Sasuke's eyes went wide but Naruto merely sighed.

"I figured as much."

"Not bad you guys. You're the first team I actually passed. Teamwork is the key to passing my test. A good friend once told me, those who disobey the rules are trash, those who abandon their comrades, are worse than trash. Now go celebrate."

Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves while Naruto chose his regular mode of Shunshin. Sasuke smirked and decided he was going to indulge when he gets home.

"_Tomatoes...here I come..." _

"Hey Sasuke-kun..."

"No..." Came his swift reply as he took off. Sakura pouted and walked home.

**Next Day**

Sasuke and Sakura sat at the training spot. Sasuke looked murderous while Sakura looked like she was ready to pull her hair out. Both their teacher and their teammate was late again. Naruto appeared and two minutes later and Kakashi showed up.

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH LATE?!" Shouted Sakura.

"Sleeping." Came Naruto's simple reply.

"Got lost on the road of life." Lied Kakashi. Sasuke twitched while Sakura let out frustrated scream.

"Sensei is always two hours late to what ever time he said he was going to come. I thought you two would have guess from two days ago." Said Naruto as he tilted his head to the side.

Sakura wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck and began throttling him. He disappeared in a puff smoke. Sakura looked around and spotted on a tree branch sitting down.

"Violent temper, Sakura, you must relax."

"Well, now that we're all here, lets begin with some training exercises. Naruto, I want you to spar with Sasuke."

Naruto turned to the Uchiha and his eyes narrowed. Naruto's new attire consisted of a black battle jacket with silver lining that went to his thighs. A pair of black pants and shinobi sandals. He had a black metal face mask on his face. His hitai-ate rested on around his neck. His cape billowed in the wind. Naruto nodded and leapt off the tree. The speed he used caused the tree branch he was on to be destroyed. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he rolled to the side to avoid being crushed by Naruto's stomp from hell. Sasuke jumped back and took out a pair of kunai. He tossed them at Naruto and the blonde shinobi teleported with his Shunshin into a tree. Sasuke growled and began performing seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

Sasuke let out some fireballs. Naruto jumped in the air and began kicking his legs out. Soon blades of wind flew from his leg.

"Fuuton: Rankyaku Ran..." (Wind Release: Storm Leg War)

The blades collided with the fireballs, canceling them out and some even flew towards Sasuke.

Naruto landed and got into stance. He flew towards Sasuke with his leg extended. Sasuke blocked the kick and flipped Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto landed in a handstand and caught Sasuke off guard with a helicopter kick. Naruto rushed forward in an odd stance. He seemed to be gliding across the floor. Sasuke got into stance but was suddenly hit in the face with three swift blows.

"_I didn't even see him move his hands!"_

Naruto kicked Sasuke and the Uchiha skid across the ground. Naruto raised his arm up and sighed.

"Earth Breaker." He punched Sasuke with an Earth Breaker at ten percent of power. The blow made him cough up some blood.

"Do you yield?"

"Ugh...my chest..." Groaned Sasuke.

"I take that as a yes." Said Naruto. Naruto stood up and walked away from the beaten Sasuke. Naruto sighed to himself and tilted his head to the right to avoid Sakura's fist.

"How dare you beat up Sasuke-kun like that?" Screeched Sakura. Naruto suddenly crouched low and swept Sakura off her feet with a sweeper kick and caught her by her ankle. He hung her upside down and sighed.

"Never attack an opponent without knowing his strength. It will get you killed." Said Naruto in a bored tone. He flung Sakura and watched as she landed on her rear.

"Well now, I suppose we can get in a D-rank mission in before we go home." Said Kakashi with a happy eye smile. His squad groaned.

**Four Hours Later**

"I have come to the conclusion...that children are quite annoying..." Muttered Naruto.

"Agreed." Said Sasuke.

"It wasn't so bad." Offered Sakura. Her male teammates just glared at her. She shrunk under their glares.

"Alright team, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow. Lets say around eight thirty shall we?" Said Kakashi. He patted Naruto on his head. Sasuke got a head pat as well. Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"_I must learn that move..." _

Naruto sighed as he performed his Shunshin which served to annoy Sasuke even more.

"_Even he knows it!" _

Sasuke grunted and marched home. Sakura was sighed and walked home alone.

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke walked through his empty home.

"_Why, brother, why? Why did you cause such a destruction and only spare me?" _

Sasuke walked into his room and put his head on his pillow.

"_Brother, I will find the answers." _

He went to sleep with the hopes of defeating his rival slash teammate.

**C.Kirby: I was bored one day and this popped into my head.**

**Kyuubi: How come I'm so...**

**C.Kirby: Kind, loyal and obedient. Well you'll find out soon. Next chapter is Land of Waves, Battle of the Bloodlines. Also Naruto will gain a summoning contract. **


	2. Demons in Wave Country Pt1

**Juubi of the Souls **

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Gundam, Capcom References or any other references that may pop up.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Forest**

**S**asuke raced through the forest and hid behind a tree.

"This is Avenger. I'm currently ten meters from target." Whispered Sasuke into his radio. He was going to blow that cat to bits.

"This is Blossom, I'm five meters from target, Majin where are you?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm currently two inches from the target with Madness one inch away from the vermin's throat." Muttered Naruto.

"Naruto, don't kill the cat." Came Kakashi's voice over the radio.

"The urge is very tempting Kakashi-san. Very...tempting..."

"Naruto."

"Yes sir."

"Return to Hokage Tower so we can complete this damn mission." Grunted Kakashi.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Sasuke was having a pleasant day. He was faced with a very amusing sight. Naruto's eye was almost twitching. He watched as Naruto's grip around his sword increased every now and then. Madam Shinji's cat had run off again and he was tempted to send Team 7 after the cat again.

"Well Team 7, another D-rank mission completed. Now, the Retirement Home could use some young people to help..." He stopped when he saw Naruto's eyes flashing between gold and blue.

"I refuse..." Stated Naruto in his emotionless tone. Sarutobi giggled to himself. This was the closest to annoyed Naruto has ever gotten in years. He was tempted to keep the gravy train rolling but he remembered that there were Genin present and he may kill them. Iruka who happened to be in the room at time growled at Naruto.

"Naruto, you're a Genin fresh out the academy. You're not ready for anything above D-rank."

Iruka ducked when Madness came sailing over his head. He gasped at the damage done by the weapon.

"We are shinobi...not civilians doing community service. Give us something more worthy..." Naruto was getting annoyed. Kakashi knew this day was coming but he never expected Naruto to be the one to snap.

"Or else what Naruto?" Said the Hokage with his eyes twinkling.

"There will be a large portion of Konoha missing, preferably the book district...maybe Tomi's Shop?" Said Naruto. The dark look on his face showed he was not in the mood for games. Kakashi looked at Naruto in horror.

"Y-you wouldn't..." Naruto's eyes turned golden and his lips quirked into a very sinister yet small smile. Sakura and Sasuke backed up instantly.

"Try me..." Sarutobi looked alarm, maybe pushing Naruto's buttons wasn't wise. Especially when the store that sold his beloved Icha Icha Paradise books were on the line.

Naruto calmed himself down. "Bottom right hand corner of the book shelf..." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Top left hand corner drawer." Sarutobi's eyes went wide. "Secret compartment under chair..." By now he was turning pale. "The one behind his portrait...I wonder if Lady Aira would approve?" "Alright Naruto I get it, no need to bring in the Mrs. Sarutobi in this. I have a C-Rank mission for you."

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious!" Shouted Iruka. Iruka rolled to the side to avoid Black Storm. "Every time you speak...I end up a lot more annoyed than I should be..." Muttered Naruto. "Please, do not make me silence you."

Iruka shut up quickly and sat back in his seat.

"It's a simple C-rank mission. Escort Tazuna back to Wave Country. Tazuna, you may come in now."

Naruto's senses were bombarded with the stench of liquor. Sasuke stared at the drunken old man and sighed.

"Is that the client?"

"Yes it is Sasuke." Said Sarutobi.

"These are the brats that are suppose to protect me? Psshh...they look like wimps, especially the blonde haired one."

Naruto was tempted to end all the lives in the room but restrained himself due to the fact that Kakashi would utterly devastate him and the Sandaime could level him easier than Kakashi could. Kakashi put a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Just this once...no one will know...I will even dispose of the body..." Naruto tried to plead with Kakashi.

"Sorry Naruto, can't allow you to kill the client. Alright team, meet me in front of the eastern village gate at 8:00 tomorrow." Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto vanished leaving the remaining members of Team 7 alone with the Hokage.

**Next Day: Eastern Gate**

Tazuna was the first to arrive at the gate. Soon he saw the leader of the Genin squad Kakashi approaching him. He was reading his usual smut in public.

"Hey old man." Tazuna stared at Kakashi. "It would be wise not to insult Naruto. He is...a special case. Rarely does he get annoyed but when he does, the root of his annoyance ends up either dead or wishing they were." Said Kakashi.

Tazuna nodded and jumped when Naruto appeared. Soon Sasuke and Sakura approached the gate. Both of them were surprised Kakashi was on time. "Alright team, lets go." Said Kakashi.

**Fire Country/Wave Country Border**

Team 7 was on the road to Wave's border. Kakashi took the lead with Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke in the middle. Naruto took the rear, making sure no one snuck up on them.

"Ne...Sensei, does Wave have shinobi or a Kage like Konoha?" Asked a curious Haruno.

"No Sakura. Wave is more of giant port than an actual village. They don't have a Shinobi Academy therefore no shinobi. Unfortunately, it also means that Nuke-nin tend to hide out there." Said Kakashi without a care in the world while reading his book. Sakura paled when she thought of fighting renegade ninja. Sasuke just smirked in anticipation.

"Only the five great nations are allowed to call their leader a Kage. Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure." Said Naruto who was also reading a book like his teacher, but it wasn't a smut one. Soon the group came across a puddle.

_**"Naruto-kun...do you think thats odd?" **_

_"Hm?" _

_"I__**t hasn't rained in a week and there is a puddle in the middle of the road."**_

_"You are correct. Shall I inform Kakashi-san?" _

_**"No...he knows already. Just be on guard. Actually this is perfect. I've been tweaking with your genetics again and I came up with something interesting regarding your eyes." **_

_"Kyuubi-hime, with all due respect, I'm not a guinea pig." _

_**"I know but its a lot of fun." **_A small sweat-drop fell down the side of his head. _**"Anyway. Despite the fact that you are terrible at Genjutsu, you seem to be mystified by illusions and how to conjure them so I created a Doujutsu for you. I deem it the Benigan." **__"_

_Crimson Eyes?"___

_**"Yes, Crimson eyes. It allows you to cast Genjutsu with your eyes. There are four levels to the eyes. I will explain later but I will activate the eyes now. Be on guard, I sense an attack."**_

Naruto slipped off his ring bracelets and they snapped together forming Madness. Kakashi smiled when Naruto was able to look beneath the underneath.

Soon two shinobi emerged from the puddle.

"Gozu, go!"

"Hai!" The Demon Brothers raced forward going for Kakashi. Before they could even wrap their chain around him, five long kunai locked them to the ground. Naruto appeared beside Gozu and severed his arm with his serrated edge. Meizu watched in horror as older brother fell the ground screaming in pain. Naruto lifted Gozu by his neck.

"Onikyodai in Konoha Territory...Why are you here?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Naruto guessed who they were. Meizu tried to attack Naruto but Kakashi put him down with a chop to the back of the neck.

"Answer me..."

"Fuck you!" Shouted the older brother. Naruto sighed.

"Very well...Benigan..." Naruto's eyes turned blood red and Gozu made the mistake of looking in his eyes. Soon his head was filled with images of him being slaughtered in the worst ways.

"I can do that again, I can guarantee your psych will not be as fortunate." Muttered Naruto. Sadly for our young torturer, Gozu passed out from blood loss and trauma. Naruto sighed and let go of him.

Before he could cut off Gozu's head Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, its not necessary to kill him." Said Kakashi.

"The Onikyodai are C-Rank Nuke-nin from Kirigakure. It would be foolish to let them live.__After all, if they are here, then there is a possibility Momochi Zabuza is here as well."

"True but its best to send them to Konoha so Ibiki can deal with them." Naruto complied and Madness vanished. His eyes turned back to their usual color. But he did lower himself to Gozu's prone form. He placed his hand on his chest and Kakashi watched with morbid curiosity as strange miniature red orbs began to flow into Naruto's hand. Soon a crystal of moderate size formed before vanishing.

"Know this Kakashi-san, the next prey we come against, I will remove him from the plane of existence." Kakashi's eye went wide.

"Naruto, if it gets too much for you to handle, I have no choice but to interfere."

"So be it."Said the boy with a hint of insanity and bloodlust in his eyes. Kakashi turned to see Sasuke seething with rage while Sakura was pale. He marched past his students and glared at Tazuna.

"Mind telling me why we were attacked by two Nuke-nin. My team is new so I doubt they would be after them. A majority of my enemies consist of Iwa-nin and Kumo-nin so that rules out that option of them coming after me." Said Kakashi.

"Well..." Soon Tazuna told them the story of how Gatou the shipping baron robbed Wave of everything. "I see but this is not a mission for a new team. Maybe some ANBU should handle this."

"Return to Konoha if you wish Kakashi-san. I will crush Gatou..." Said Naruto.

"If the freak can stay, so can I." Said Sasuke. Sakura nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Alright, we stay but be careful. This mission has jumped from C-Rank to B-Rank, borderline A-Rank."

"Hai." Came their chorused reply. Sasuke marched up to Naruto. "You, what was that technique?" "Hm?"

"That jutsu with the floating kunai appearing out of no where."

"Mugen Kunai?" (Infinite Kunai)

"Whatever its called, how did you do it?" Demanded Sasuke.

"That, is none of your business child of copycats." Naruto turned and walked away with Tazuna and his teacher following. Sasuke growled angrily._"Strength like that...why does he have such strength...I need it...I need to catch up to both of them."_

**Wave Country**

Team 7 finally reached Wave Country after a long boat ride. It was nearly nightfall so it was almost time to set up camp. Kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's head. _**"Hmm? Rain water and carbon? Danger Naruto-kun!"**_ Whispered Kyuubi.

They dodged the assault of senbon easily thanks to Naruto shouting out a warning. A feminine young man stood on a tree with an umbrella in his hand. "Rokushou Aoi..." Muttered Kakashi as he walked forward. "No...this is my prey..." Growled Naruto. Kakashi jumped back as Aoi jumped on the water.

"Look kid, I'm years above your level. So be a good brat and move out the way and let me have the old man." Naruto kept walking towards him. Naruto stood on the surface of the water surprising Aoi.

"I hope you are prepared to face me traitorous one." Naruto held out his Madness. "I wish to test my power. Do not disappoint me."

Aoi smirked and threw his umbrella in the air.

"Naruto! Run!" Shouted Kakashi.

"Jouro Senbon." Senbon rained on Naruto who stood there. An aura of wind surrounded Naruto. The senbon stood no chance against Naruto's shield. Aoi's eyes went wide.

"This...is...the end..." Naruto raced forward. Naruto reared his sword back and began stabbing at Aoi with lightning speed. Aoi was stabbed full of holes but he melted into a puddle of water. "Mizu Bunshin..." Naruto vanished to avoid a kunai slash.

"You're pretty good brat but..." Aoi reached for a sword on his belt. He activated the sword and smirked. "My sword is much stronger than yours."

"The Raijin. Treasured blade of the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Aoishi." Muttered Naruto. He smirked to himself.  
"Fine...entering Exceed...Youkai State at ten percent..." Naruto held onto the handle of Madness and soon the blade began spinning. It became a disk of death as Naruto held it in his hand.

"State of Madness...Rune One activate...Doku..."(Poison) Madness gained a purple like tint as it spun in Naruto's hand. Naruto's eyes turned golden and he tossed the blade at Aoi. Aoi smirked and tried to cut Madness in two. He was surprised when Madness pushed him back. Aoi deflected the crazed buzz-saw from hell. Naruto ran forward with his claws extended.

"Die...Sankon Tessou" (Soul Scattering Iron Claw)

Naruto unleashed three large shock-waves from his claws. Aoi jumped out of the way but paled when Madness flew past him. Naruto grabbed his buzz-saw with one hand and promptly cut Aoi's sword arm off. Aoi's eyes widened in shock and terror as Naruto's buzz-saw cut clean through his flesh. Naruto summoned Black Storm into his hand and kicked Aoi into the dirt. Soon his sword came sailing and plunged deep into Aoi's gut. Aoi coughed up blood as Naruto hovered in the air using Madness as a propeller.

"You have two options...I can kill you now or I can let the poison from Madness kill you. Either way you shall die here today."  
Aoi trembled in fear but grimaced when he felt something akin to burning under his flesh.

"Ah the poison is kicking in..." Said Naruto with a twisted grin on his face. Team 7 were now wary of their less than stable teammate. "My patient wanes...I shall decide for you...Kuro..." (Black)

A strange black material surrounded Naruto's left arm and he returned Madness to its' original state. Naruto flew forward and smirked. Generating a moderate level of chakra into his fist he reared it back.

"Earth Breaker..."

Aoi's eyes went wide when Naruto's fist dug into his chest. He felt his life being punched out of him and with a last desperate gasp for air for his now crushed lungs, Aoi died. He pulled Raijin out of Aoi's dead grip and dropped the sword in a different dimension. Sakura looked at Naruto with horror in her eyes.

"H-How...could you take his life without any remorse or pity?" Whimpered Sakura.

"Because I am a shinobi. Once you come to terms with the fact that as a shinobi we are killing machines, the sooner the depressing part about ending another's life fades away. In this cruel world, it is either you kill your opponent or your opponent kills you."

"Um...Naruto, I'm going to need that sword. It belongs to Konoha." Started Kakashi.

"No it does not. It belongs to Nidaime Hokage-sama but he is not of this world anymore. Therefore it belongs to Senju Tsunade-sama of the Sannin. It is up to her who gets this blade. I am holding because I know of what the Council of Konoha might do with this blade." He walked up to the silver-haired nin. "They will give the Uchiha the blade. That power would go to his head and he may die. I wish to avoid that." Whispered Naruto.

Kakashi sighed heavily, Naruto was right again. Sasuke stared at the boy with jealously in his eyes. He ran up to Naruto and grabbed him by his collar.

"How the hell did you do that? Tell me!" Shouted Sasuke.

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's hand and began squeezing. Sasuke gasped in pain as Naruto removed his hand from his collar.

"You have no right to demand anything from me. Uchiha or not, I will tell you about the things I worked hard for. Stop expecting things to be placed in front of you on a silver platter." Naruto let go of Sasuke and walked away.

**Camp**

Team 7 camped out for the night. Sakura shivered. The nights in Wave varied in temperature. She was not prepared for this. To her surprise, a black jacket was draped over her shoulders. She turned to thank Naruto but stopped when she caught sight of his near skin tight black shirt. He was chiseled like a god. "T-thank you N-Naruto." Said Sakura while blushing. Naruto sat in a meditating position as he read his book. Kakashi put his giant tent up and told his team to get some rest.

"I will be fine Kakashi-san, I am able to go seventy-two hours without sleep." Came Naruto's automated reply. Kyuubi snickered in Naruto's head while Kakashi wanted to bang his head on a large rock. _"Great, I wonder who I pissed off in my past life to get stuck with a fan-girl, avenger and a a slightly psychotic machine with no problems with killing people."_ Thought Kakashi. He figured he would keep Naruto company through the night. He wanted to learn somethings about the boy. Sasuke pretended to be asleep, hoping he could listen on Kakashi and Naruto speaking.

Naruto turned to his sleeping teammate and sighed. "Sasuke, I know you are awake. We have no idea what's in store for us tomorrow so we will need all of us to fight." Sasuke grunted at being caught and went to sleep. Kakashi eye smiled and stared at Naruto.

"Naruto, when you were fighting Aoi, you said some pretty interesting things. One being "entering Exceed, Youkai State at ten percent" and "State of Madness, Rune One activate, Doku. What was that about?" Asked Kakashi.

Naruto just chuckled to himself.

"I wouldn't be much of a shinobi if I didn't have my secrets." Kakashi's eye smile didn't waver.

"But you I can trust. Exceed is the Kenjutsu style I use while using Madness. I use wind chakra to spin Madness like shuriken but it cuts like a saw with it's serrated edges. I can toss Madness at opponents but because Madness is built from my soul it will always return to me."

Kakashi nodded.

"Madness has four runes on it. One for the element of fire, one for wind, one for lightning and one for poison. Doku is a poisonous rune that leaks a powerful poison from the serrated edges. I make the poison myself." Said Naruto proudly. "Hi is a fire rune that causes Madness to become a wheel of fire. Kaze increases the cutting area by surrounding Madness with wind chakra. Rai can cause paralysis to anyone who so much as get close Madness. I can combine the runes but I might cause Madness to overheat and render it useless for five days."

Kakashi whistled, that was a dangerous weapon.

"Alright, Youkai state."

Naruto smiled.

"Because I am a growing Youkai (Demon) I can regulate how much power I need. Of course, showing you my Youkai form right now would be no fun at all I can tell you that I have five states. Ten percent, twenty-five, fifty, seventy-five and finally full power. Of course I can still be defeated by you and anyone who can manage to outsmart me but I can reach Jounin level. But it lasts for only ten minutes and I return to my human form. Then I must rest for at least six hours or I will be drained."

Kakashi's eye went wide. His demonic student had a lot of power but he knew his limits.

"I must wait till I grow my tails to stay in my demonic state longer. Although I must tell you something very interesting. There are thousands upon thousands of ancient and demonic artifacts lying around the mortal realm. Here is one..." Said Naruto as he pulled out a Purple Orb. "These orbs are made from demonic crystalized magic. For Youkai, it increases their demonic chakra. I have never used one on myself but its tempting. If it was used on a human well the effects will be much greater seeing as demonic chakra is more potent." Said Naruto. He tossed the orb at Kakashi and watched as it sunk into his arm. Soon he felt like his chakra reserves were drained. His eyes went wide and he fell over tired.

"Hm, must be a lot more potent then I thought. That or it must have increased your chakra a lot." Said Naruto while watching Kakashi groan.

"Oh well...you'll live. Be happy I didn't give you a Blue Orb. Those increase stamina and life force." Naruto sighed as he picked up Kakashi. He placed him in the tent and sighed.

"_Well...Its faint but I sense it..."_

"_**Be careful Naruto-kun." **_

Naruto vanished using his usual method of Shunshin and appeared in the middle of a forest. He spotted a cave in the distance and began walking. He spotted the remains of many things, humans, animals and somethings that were unrecognizable. He walked into the dark cave and sighed.

Soon a strange noise akin to glass shattering echoed through the cave. He spotted a robed humanoid demon holding a scythe and walking towards him. Soon more of them appeared and Naruto took out his Yamato. He stood in his Dark Slayer stance and closed his eyes.

"_**Hm? One of the Hell Jailers...one who governs those who have gone to hell for the sin of Pride. Ironically they are called Prides. Weakest of the Demon Caste."**_

"_Surely their numbers make them unstoppable..."_

"_**No, they lack the intelligence to make use of that fact, that is why they are the lowest of the Demon Caste. Strength without intelligence does not make an unstoppable army."**_

"_Hm...then I shall destroy them..." _

Naruto vanished from his spot and severed a Pride in two. Naruto's eyes went slightly wide when he spotted more demons appear.

"_**The Seven Hells of the Demonic Army. An ancient demon lord known as Mundus created these creatures. When your ancestor a demon god, the original Juubi realized what Mundus was planning, he destroyed the young demon lord and scattered the Seven Hells to the winds. But, they became spirits and soon demon summons." **_

Naruto sighed as he vanished again. Kyuubi was right, they did lack intelligence to make use of the fact that they were an army. Naruto finished cutting them down.

"They are like Genin of your world. Only difference is that they are spirit demons using sand as bodies."

"I see..."

Naruto heard a something like a bell in the distance. He quickly teleported to a spot directly behind him and he was happy he did. The spot he was standing on was attacked by a giant demon wearing a black cloak and an ethereal scythe.

"_**And that would be their leader, a Hell Vanguard..." **_

"_I heard about these, they are revered as the Gods of Death and they help govern souls sent to hell. They are feared for their fighting prowess and wickedness. That and the ability to teleport and fly makes them a terrible force to reckon with...this shall be entertaining..._

Naruto sheathed his sword and pulled his screw kunai from their dimension. He pointed his hand at Hell Vanguard and smirked.

"Soushuuha." (Manipulate Advancing Blade)

The kunai spun around Naruto before vanishing. They surrounded the Hell Vanguard before driving into him. The Vanguard screamed in pain but gasped when Naruto appeared before him with his back turned. With lightning fast hand motions, he severed the Vanguard into twelve different pieces.

"That was disappointing..." Muttered Naruto.

"_**It underestimated you, but you are fortunate that it did not know how to trigger its true power."**_

"_That may have been a problem._

"**_Those are high ranked demons. A triggered Vanguard could possibly kill off ten ANBU without a problem."_ **

Naruto's eyes went wide. He was happy that he didn't fight a triggered Vanguard. He spotted a orb emerging from the cloak of the disappearing Vanguard. He grabbed the glowing black orb with a glowing red lining and watched as it turned into a scroll. He unfurled it and raised an eyebrow.

"_Seven Hells of The Namikaze Army?" _

"_**It renamed itself. How amusing...perhaps the Seven Hells acknowledge you as their new master." **_

Naruto unfurled the scroll and bit his thumb. He signed his name in blood and performed the seals for Kuchiyose no Jutsu. He slammed his hand on the ground. A plume of smoke erupted from the ground. Out came seven figures wrapped in cloaks.

"Pride, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, Wrath and Lust..." Naruto raised an eyebrow as they all bowed to him.

"_**They seem to have taken on the ability to absorb souls from you. But while the amount you can devour is limitless, they have a limit. The more souls, the stronger they can get." **_

Naruto dispelled the Army of Hell and walked away. He had his work out for the night.

**Next Morning**

Sakura snuggled into the jacket and smiled. _"It smells like fresh apple blossoms." _She was poked in her side and she snuggled further into the jacket. Naruto sighed and poked her again. She growled angrily and was about to rant.

"Listen you per..." She stopped when she came face to face with Naruto's cold eyes.

"It is time to wake up Haruno-san." Sakura nodded and handed Naruto back his battle jacket. He put it on and buttoned it down quickly. He woke up everyone else and soon they were on the road again.

_**"Danger."**_

_"I know._ We might want to duck..." Said Naruto softly.

Kakashi heard the wind shift. "GET DOWN!" Roared Kakashi. He pushed Tazuna to the ground while his team dove to the floor. Soon a large zanbatou flew through the air. The sword soon lodged itself into a tree. "Momochi Zabuza...former Swordsmen of the Mist. Class A Nuke-nin." Drawled Kakashi.

"Sharingan no Kakashi. Noted in the bingo book for copying over one thousand techniques. Class S Rank Ninja. It's an honor to meet you on the battle field." Said Zabuza. Naruto drew Madness and smiled coldly. Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No Naruto, this is my fight. Guard Tazuna." Naruto made a face but Kakashi glared at him silencing the boy.

Kakashi reached up for his hitai-ate and revealed his Sharingan eye.

"The legendary Sharingan, I am honored." Said Zabuza with a grin. Sasuke stared at Kakashi wide eyed. _"How does he have my Doujutsu?!"_

"Everyone, delta formation around Tazuna." Ordered Kakashi. Team 7 dropped into formation. Zabuza began going through seals and grinned behind his wrappings. "Kirigakure no Jutsu." A thick mist blanketed the area and Zabuza vanished. He projected his voice through the mist. "Spinal cord, larynx, jugular vein, heart, lungs, brain, so many choices...I don't know how I'm going to kill you all." Laughed Zabuza.

Naruto could hear his movement and also smell Zabuza out. He quickly intercepted Zabuza with his Madness.

"Not bad brat but lets see how long your toy holds out." "Madness is made from the power of my soul, it will not break so easily. Fuuton: Renkuudan." (Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile) Naruto shot out a wind ball from his mouth. Zabuza dodged and grinned.

"Well, at least one of you brats aren't playing ninja." Said Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes went wide when Kakashi stabbed him in the back with a kunai.

"A Mizu Bunshin?" Asked Naruto. Naruto turned to see Kakashi and Zabuza exchanging blows and Bunshins. Puddles and puffs of smoke appeared everywhere.

"This is growing old." Said Kakashi as he slit the throat of a Mizu Bunshin.

"Agreed." Said Zabuza. He kicked Kakashi into a nearby lake and vanished.

"Wait a sec...this water is dense...oh shit!" Shouted Kakashi. Zabuza appeared behind him performing seals.

"Suirou no Jutsu." (Water Prison Technique) A dome of water wrapped around Kakashi. "I got you now Copycat." Said Zabuza feeling smug.

"Dammit...team! Run away! You can't handle this kind of opponent!" Shouted Kakashi. Sasuke scoffed. "You were telling us that as team, we're worse than trash for leaving our comrades to die. If you want us to run, you're nothing more than a hypocrite." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke is right. We will not run." Muttered Naruto. "Sakura, protect Tazuna-san." She nodded weakly. Naruto took out a Fuuma Shuriken and tossed it to Sasuke. "I have a plan. Prove to me you are worthy of being Rookie of the Year. We only get one shot so no foul ups." Muttered Naruto. He took off with Madness spinning.

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever freak!" Sasuke chased after him. Zabuza laughed as he created a Mizu Bunshin. Naruto vanished and cut the Bunshin in two.

"Now!" Roared Naruto. Sasuke leapt into the air and tossed the unfurled Shuriken. Zabuza smirked. "Oh, coming after the real thing." He spotted a second shuriken hiding in the shadow of the first one. He caught the first one and hopped over the second one. Sakura gasped when the plan failed.

"Sorry brats! It didn't work!" Barked Zabuza. Sasuke just smirked. Zabuza heard a noise behind him and turned around to see Naruto. He tossed his the weapon at Zabuza and the Kiri-nin scowled. He let go off Kakashi and jumped away. Madness returned to Naruto and the boy held it out to Zabuza. "Now...I'm going to get serious." Muttered Kakashi. Soon Zabuza went through a flurry of seals and Kakashi copied them both men ended at the tori seal and shouted their techniques.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Two columns of water rose from and took the forms of dragons. The dragons collided with each other, effectively canceling out each other. Zabuza jumped back and performed more seals.

"Damn it...he is doing the same..."

"Seals as I do." Finished Kakashi.

"How can he keep..."

"Up with me?"

"I'll shut that damn..."

"Copy-cat mouth up for good!" Shouted both ninja. Zabuza stopped mid seal when he saw an copy of him behind Kakashi. _"What?" _

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Shouted Kakashi.

"Shit!" Shouted Zabuza. Naruto jumped away from the water as he saw a column spiral behind Kakashi before rushing towards Zabuza. Zabuza was hit by the water move and dragged across the ground. He hit a tree as the water subsided and was pinned to it by kunai.

"Hey Hatake...can you see the future with that eye?"

"Yep...and I see your death." Before he could finish him, senbon sailed through the air. The senbon hit their marks, killing Zabuza on the spot.

"You're right, he did die." Said a feminine voice. Kakashi raised a kunai but stopped when he saw a Oi-nin drop from a tree.

"I thank you for weakening him. I shall finish the job."

Naruto threw Madness at the girl. She saw the blade and grabbed Zabuza. Using Shunshin, she warped out of the area just as the Madness tore through the trees. Naruto sighed when she got away.

"Naruto! Why did you attack that Oi-nin. He was doing his job." Asked Sakura. "One, that Oi-nin was a woman and Oi-nin dispose of the body on the spot. We we're tricked." Said Naruto. Kakashi fell over due to chakra exhaustion. Naruto rushed over and pulled his hitai-ate over his eye. He hoisted the Jounin on his back.

"Tazuna-san, are we close to your house?"

"Yes, we're almost there." Said the bridge builder.

**Tazuna's Home**

Tazuna walked into his home and smiled. "Tsunami! I'm home!" Shouted Tazuna.

A beautiful woman stepped out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Dad! You're alright!" She ran up to her father and hugged him.

"Thanks to this super team of shinobi I hired." He pointed to the young ninja and Tsunami smiled. "Hello. I'm Tsunami."

"I'm Sakura, that's Sasuke." She pointed to the Uchiha boy. "That's Naruto." She pointed to the blonde. "And our sensei Kakashi." Tsunami gasped at the man that was being carried by Naruto.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be...unless he decides to stop pretending he is asleep." Kakashi chuckled.

"Come on Naruto, be a good sport, I'm tired."

"Fine...Are there any spare rooms?" Said Naruto, he too was tired.

"Right this way." Naruto followed Tsunami to an empty room.

"Alright Naruto, you, me and Sasuke are bunking together, Sakura gets her own room." Said Kakashi. Naruto threw Kakashi at his bed but miscalculated the strength he used. His sensei ended up hitting the wall with a sickening crunch before landing on his bed. Kakashi let out a moan and he flipped Naruto the bird.

"Forgive me...miscalculation..." Naruto walked to a corner of the room and sat down. He himself went to sleep.

**Next Day**

Naruto was up at 5:30 in the morning. He spotted Sasuke and Kakashi sleeping and he smiled. "Perfect." Naruto vanished as he went deep inside the heart of the forest. He summoned a Hell Pride and inspected it. He smiled as he pushed some demonic chakra into it. The body began to straighten out and the cloak became a full body robe, something like the ANBU's cloak. A mask formed on the demon. It was a crimson mask with a symbol for Pride on its forehead. Two eye holes that showed nothing stared at Naruto.

"That took way more chakra then I thought."

He produced the crystal he made from Gozu's soul and fused it with the Pride. To his surprise and enjoyment, the Pride had clawed gauntlets with chain blades attached to the ends.

"_So did they inherit their fighting style as well?"_

"_**Yes, that is the good thing about Hells. They are weak but with the right manipulation they can become dangerous."**_

"_This Pride shall lead my other Prides. I will not waste chakra reforming all of them."_

Naruto sighed as he vanished in the wind. The Pride dispelled itself.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto appeared next to Kakashi and his eyes went wide when he spotted the man up and awake.

"Had fun Naruto?" Asked Kakashi while reading his book. The older man gave Naruto an eye smile.

Naruto sighed. "I should have known you knew I left." Kakashi smiled again.

"Well, I am a Jounin and that skill of yours gives off a very small influx of chakra so I knew you were gone." Naruto sighed and began going downstairs, leaving his jacket behind as it was quite warm today.

"Where are you going?" Asked the Jounin.

"I'm going to cook breakfast." Naruto made it downstairs and to his surprise Tsunami was cooking while humming a tune. Naruto watched the blue haired maiden cooking breakfast. Naruto found his eyes glued to her well shaped rear.

_**"Nice view isn't it." **_

_"That it is...stop doing that!" _Shouted Naruto in his head. Naruto coughed gently and hid his blush when Tsunami turned around.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Good morning Tsunami-san, would you like some help cooking breakfast?" Asked Naruto in a polite manner.

"That would be nice. Thank you." An hour later, his team was downstairs eating breakfast.

"This is good Tsunami-san." Said Sakura.

"Thank you but Naruto-kun deserves some credit too. He did help cook." Sakura stopped and stared at Naruto. He looked down at his plate of food and sighed.

"You are a really great cook Naruto-kun." Said Tsunami.

"Yeah Naruto this stuff is great. You should cook for our team more often" Said Kakashi. Sasuke just scoffed but he did enjoy breakfast. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and lowered his head. Tsunami stood up to wash her plate and Naruto's eyes followed her or more importantly her rear end again. He mentally slapped himself and growled at the laughing fox in his head. He saw Kakashi grinning at him. "I saw that Naruto." Naruto's eye was real close to twitching.

"Speak one word and you will know the all of the runes of Madness..." Whispered Naruto. Kakashi threw his head back laughing. "So you are a human after all. You have good taste my boy." Said Kakashi feeling proud of his student. Naruto's eye twitched.

"Hentai..."

"Speak for yourself ass-gazer." Retorted Kakashi. Naruto's faced turned pale and then red.

"Did you just call me an ass-gazer?!" Hissed Naruto while his eyes turned gold. He was a pervert in denial. Kakashi laughed again, teasing the boy was dangerous yet so much fun.

"Alright back to business, as Naruto deduced, Zabuza is still alive so we need to train. Judging by the amount of damage I did to him, he should be up and running in about a week so lets go outside and train." Kakashi took out a scroll and unfurled it. Out came two crutches. He grabbed his crutches and hobbled out with his team following him.

**Forest**

"Alright team, its time to practice chakra control. What better way then to do tree climbing." Said Kakashi happily.

Sasuke just scoffed. "Baka, we already know how to climb trees."

"He meant without your hands..." Said Naruto. Kakashi's eye twinkled with amusement.

"Right Naruto." Kakashi applied chakra to his foot and walked up the tree. Once he made it to a high branch he sat down. "Mold chakra into your feet and use it to stick to the tree. Too much chakra and you'll blow the tree apart, too little and you wont stick." He tossed two kunai down on the ground. "Sasuke, Sakura, start practicing."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "How come the freak doesn't have to do it?"

"Because I know this exercise..." Naruto created fifteen Kage Bunshins "Unit 1 scout the area...unit 2, search for the objective...unit 3, you know what to do." The clone divided into three groups of five and nodded. "Go..." The clones teleported away. Naruto went to the tree Kakashi was siting in and sat down next to him. Both shinobi watched Sakura and Sasuke progress up the tree. Due to Sakura having better control, she completed the exercise quicker than Sasuke.

"Excellent job Sakura. So this is an Uchiha huh? Can't even perform a simple exercise." Said Kakashi. "I will not be outdone by that useless, pathetic girl. If my sister was able to do this...then so should I!" Shouted Sasuke. Sakura felt like crying when she heard her crush called her useless and pathetic. He ran up the tree and tried again. Naruto looked at Sakura's progress and his eyes went wide as she slipped. Naruto launched himself from the branch and caught Sakura before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay? Asked Naruto.

"I-I'm fine." Said Sakura. Naruto put her down and vanished.

**Two Hours Later**

Sakura's body felt like crap, she was tired, her muscles were tired. and drained of chakra. Sasuke just kept going until he got the art of tree walking perfected. Naruto walked over to her and picked her up. He placed her by a tree. He pulled out another scroll and gave her a golden fruit. "

Where do you keep getting those scrolls and stuff from?"

"I keep everything I own in a pocket dimension. One day, I can possibly make one for you and Sensei as I am not strong enough now to do it. Eat the fruit, it will restore your energy." Sakura looked at the fruit and bit into it. She chewed happily as the sweet flavor attacked her taste buds. She felt her muscles relaxing and her chakra being restored.

"What is this fruit?"

"I haven't thought of a name yet."

"You grew this?"

"Yes ma'am. In my own personal garden."

"You are one big secret Naruto-kun." Naruto tilted his head to the side and she had to admit, he was pretty cute when he did that. "I like secrets Naruto, they're like puzzles." Sakura grinned impishly. "And you are one puzzle I will solve."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Good luck..." Said Naruto. Sakura stared at the smirking blonde and her face turned red.

"_**Oh my god...he was cold one second, cute another and sexy as hell another!"**_

"_I know...but Sasuke-kun..."_  
_**"At least this guy treats you with some respect." **_Countered her inner self.

Sakura battled with her inner self for a while before growing tired. Naruto vanished completely while Sakura and Kakashi walked back to the house. Sasuke growled as he trudged up the tree.

He spotted a boy glaring at him before running off. Naruto tilted his head to side. He saw Kakashi waving at him.

"How did Sasuke do?" Asked Naruto.

"Meh, he's making process. He is getting better. He wants power way to quickly. I guess with his sister being a fifteen year old Jounin and Itachi being a Nuke-nin, he needs someway to catch up."

"Sister? I assumed he was the last Uchiha." Said Naruto.

"Well his sister was a colleague of mine. She tried to stop Itachi but he defeated her rather easily and put her in a comatose state. She hasn't woken up since but she is still alive. Uchiha Izuna..." Kakashi stopped when Sasuke walked in. He glared at Naruto and whispered an insult to himself.

"Stupid freak..."

"Leave him alone Teme..." Sakura's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth. She was mortified by what she said but she felt better after saying it. Kakashi's eye went wide when he heard the once fan-girl insult Sasuke.

Sasuke scoffed and sat down. "Still weak and useless..."

"At least I'm not a pompous ass." Whispered Sakura to Naruto. Naruto smiled to himself. He walked towards the kitchen to help Tsunami prepare lunch. He saw Kakashi's eye gleaming with pervertedness and he twitched.

"Say one word...I will end you..."

Kakashi just made hand motions and Naruto turned red.

"I didn't say a thing." Naruto twitched again and walked into the kitchen. Naruto walked into the kitchen and he stopped dead. Tsunami was bent over trying to get something. Naruto walked out of the kitchen with his face glowing. Kakashi looked at his student and started laughing out loud. He then rolled to side to avoid getting stabbed with Black Storm. Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto oddly and then at their still laughing teacher. Naruto rubbed his temples and walked back into the kitchen. Thankfully Tsunami wasn't showing off her booty to him anymore.

"Um...would you like some help Tsunami-san?"

"Sure Naruto-kun." Naruto took out a scroll and unfurled it revealing fresh salmon. Tsunami stared at Naruto as he produced ethereal cooking utensils. He created a Kage Bunshin. "Cook the soba noodles..." The clone nodded and began cooking noodles. Tsunami watched in amazement as Naruto began grilling the salmon with a low level Katon technique. Soon lunch was ready and served. Kakashi finished his meal before anyone else, surprising his students because they didn't see him take off his mask. "I must learn how he did that..." Said Naruto to himself. Sakura heard him and giggled to herself.

Two Narutos appeared in the house and handed the original a scroll. Naruto smirked to himself.

"Excellent, these plants should make excellent poisons..." Whispered Naruto to himself with an evil glint in his eye. Kakashi laughed sheepishly to himself when he heard him.

"_Making fun of less than stable kids might be suicidal..." _

Naruto finished his meal and washed his plates. He sat down and began meditating in the corner. Kyuubi made contact with him.

"_**Naruto-kun, its time for me to explain the Benigan." **_

_"Hai." _

_**"The Benigan has four levels. As you used the first level earlier it performs one Genjutsu only. The technique shows the person their worst fear for three seconds. Its enough to break them mentally and if it isn't, its enough to stop them from moving. Level two allows you to perform five Genjutsu with your eyes. You must read the seals with the Benigan activated to copy it to your eyes. Level Three allows you to perform up to twenty Genjutsu with your eyes. It also allows you to counter and dispel Genjutsu sort of like the Sharingan. Then there is the final level, it allows you to perform up to fifty illusions with your eyes and one final technique, the Mugen Akumu no Jutsu." **_

_"Infinite Nightmare Technique?" _

_**"Yes, for a limited of time, you will send someone to a pocket dimension where the Genjutsu you create will come to life. Make no mistake, this power will be difficult to gain and control. The levels will increase as your power increases. The Mugen Akumu no Jutsu is only allowed when you have at least one tail's worth of chakra and even then its a last resort just because it takes a lot of chakra." **_

_"Of course Kyuubi-hime."_

**Zabuza's Base: Day 4**

Haku walked back and forth, she was scared for Zabuza and the sisters. Zabuza was out cold while the sisters still haven't returned. Soon the elder of the sisters walked in and Haku pouted. "Where were you?" "I was scanning the area for Oi-nin." Said the young lady. She was in her mid-twenties. Her generous bust bounced with every step she took. Her black hair was tied in a neat ponytail and her hazel eyes shone with amusement. She was a goddess to the men and women were green with envy around her. Haku stared at her jealously and then looked away.

"Sorry to worry you Haku-chan. How is Zabuza?"

"Bad Chihiro-chan, he took a severe beating out there." Said Haku sadly. She looked at Zabuza and whistled.

"Damn, he really did get his butt kicked."

"Where is Asuka-chan?" Asked the concerned young lady.

"She went to spy on the one of Kakashi's students. She said something about a boy wearing black with blonde hair."

"Oh no! He was the one who killed Aoi." Said Haku horrified. Soon it dawned on Chihiro that her sister was in grave danger. "Oh no...Asuka, please be okay..." She looked outside and shuddered. "Asuka..."

**Forest: Day 4 of Training**

Naruto walked through the forest and practiced his Kaze no Bogyou. (Shield of Wind) His ears twitched and he stared at a pair of hazel eyes. The girl realized she was caught and used Shunshin to get away. Naruto was now on the defensive.

"She smelled like Zabuza-san..." Naruto looked up and vanishing.

Naruto appeared inside the house and sighed. He looked at the plate of food set out for him and ate it quickly. Kakashi watched in amusement as Naruto teetered forward and passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"Sakura, could you bring a blanket down for Naruto so he doesn't freeze." Sakura stared at her mentor and smiled.

"Okay sensei." Sakura ran up stairs and came back with a blanket. She covered Naruto and watched him cover his head with the blanket and curl into a ball. Kakashi looked amused at Naruto's sleeping habits. Sakura giggled as she poked the unresponsive giant lump. Sasuke scowled, he walked outside the house and began tree climbing again.

Asuka made it back to the base safely and sighed. "His killer intent was incredible for someone his age." Whispered the girl to herself.

"Asuka-chan! You're alright." Said Haku as she hugged the girl. Asuka nodded.

"Thankfully, that boy, his aura radiates a great amount of power, I almost collapsed from being close to him. I don't think we can take him on one on one."

"It's okay, from what we observed, Zabuza could take on Kakashi evenly. All we have to do is tag team the blonde one and pick off the Uchiha and the girl without worry." Said Chihiro.

"We should wait until Zabuza-san is ready before we strike." Said Haku.

"Right." Said the sisters together.

**Forest: Day 5 of Training **

Kakashi recovered completely and was currently meditating on a lake to increase his chakra amount. _"It's been awhile since I left the ANBU. I think some training with Gai is in order."_ Thought Kakashi. He watched as Sakura run around the forest to build up stamina. Sasuke finally completed the tree walking exercise and was demanding Naruto to teach him a technique. Naruto sighed and refused. Sasuke reared his fist back and to his surprise Naruto ducked easily. Naruto punched Sasuke dead in his face. Naruto reared his leg back and hit him in the face again with a high spin kick. While in spinning motion he kicked him in the chest with a reverse spin kick. He punched Sasuke in his chest with an a considerable amount of dark chakra, knocking the boy into a tree and out cold.

"Fool..." Said Naruto. Naruto vanished again into the forest when his head began to pound.

**Forest**

Naruto appeared in the forest and he frowned. His headache was getting worse. He opened his eyes and they glowed blue. Soon a being appeared behind him. He wore black and gold chest armor and black and gold shin-guards. Wearing a pair of black pants and golden shinobi sandals, with black socks stood a figure at an amazing six-foot seven. On his armor was a strange spherical device. He had spiky white hair, a dark face with crimson eyes and a gold scarf wrapped around his neck. He had what looked like a lyre strapped to his back. He held two spears in his hand and he looked up to the sky.  
"My master who has awakened to the power of the Fool Arcana...I am Orpheus...Master of Strings. (I love Persona 3, thats all I need to say.)

"My master is not in danger...but my seal is now on your arm, summon me with the power of the Fool in mind..." With that Orpheus vanished. Naruto sighed as he pulled out Yamato. He got into his Dark Slayer Stance and closed his eyes. He quickly unsheathed his sword and watched as an orb of energy appeared. It cut up a random tree and he grinned. One after another, Naruto cut random trees with his orb techniques.

"Judgement Cut is a success...ow..."

Naruto felt his arm go limp and he raised an eyebrow.

"_Well that was interesting. It seems I can only perform three in a row before my arm is rendered useless." _

"_**Good job Naruto-kun, you officially turned the muscles in your arms into mush."**_ Said Kyuubi sarcastically. Naruto sighed and struggled to his feet. Kyuubi was right, his muscles were like mush. _**"Remember Naruto-kun, you're still human at the moment so your muscles weren't meant to be used that way." **_Naruto sighed again as he got up and stumbled back to the house. He was tired and he needed a nice long shower to relax his muscles. Naruto fell into the house and he heard Kakashi snickering again.

"Why must you laugh at me every time I fall on my face?" Said Naruto in his downward position. "Cause I would never expect someone so skilled to be so clumsy." Said Kakashi.

"I'm not clumsy just tired." Naruto struggled to his feet and wobbled to the shower. Sasuke glared daggers at the back of his head and then he turned to his teacher.

"Teach me something useful dammit!" Shouted the Uchiha. Kakashi sighed.

"Your chakra control isn't up to speed yet. I can't risk letting you kill yourself because you want to use some high ranked techniques."

"So why is that freak so damn powerful. Is his control that great?"

"Sasuke, Naruto has been training harder and a lot longer than you have." Kakashi glared at his student and rubbed his temples.

"Tell you what. When we return to Konoha I'll teach you something alright?"

"Good." Said Sasuke. Sakura scowled at Sasuke and began practicing her chakra control. Due to Kakashi heightened senses, he heard Naruto finish taking a shower. He giggled evilly. "_I am so going to die for this but I will be worth _it. Tsunami-san, could you check on Naruto and ask if he wants lunch?" Asked Kakashi.

Tsunami nodded and walked upstairs to Naruto's room. She opened the door gently and gasped. Naruto turned to the woman and his eyes went slightly wide. Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and dripping wet. That was the image of Naruto that was etched into Tsunami's brain.

"_I wonder what he is going to look like in ten years?" _

"How can I help you Tsunami-san?" Said Naruto feeling slightly nervous and vulnerable. "Um...Kakashi asked me to see if you would like some lunch." Naruto's eye twitched.

"I will kill him..." Naruto vanished with Black Storm in hand. Kakashi mentally counted down to when Naruto would strike.

"Three, two..." He rolled to the side to avoid Black Storm's Helm Breaker. Sakura's eyes went wide at the nearly nude Naruto holding a sword in one hand and making sure his towel didn't fall with his other. Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto stood battle ready in nothing but a towel. Sakura felt her mouth watering as she stared at his ripe muscles.

"You...I will kill you...you knew I just came out of the shower and you sent her to check on me..." Kakashi backed up when he felt Naruto's killer intent. "Maa...I didn't know Naruto." Said Kakashi while grinning evilly behind his mask. Naruto raced forward and so did Kakashi. Kakashi sidestepped Naruto vertical slash and ripped the towel from his grip. Sakura's eyes went even wider as Naruto stood there naked as the day he was born. Sasuke felt uncomfortable now as Naruto got into a battle stance again. Sakura's eyes drifted downwards and blood gushed out of her nose.

"_Holy shit..." _

"_**You can say that again.**_" Said Inner Sakura. Naruto realized he was naked and scowled.

"_**Nice ass Naruto-kun." **_Said Kyuubi with a perverted gleam in her eyes as she licked her chops.

"_I will punish you for that comment another time. _I will return." He pulsed and vanished. Soon Naruto came back downstairs wearing his pants and his battle jacket. Kakashi took off into a sprint with Naruto not to far behind waving his Black Storm around like a mad man.

**Three Hours Later **

Kakashi came back into the house panting. Naruto walked in and sat against a wall.

"Well that was quite a chase Naruto. Can't remember that last time I ran that fast."

Naruto's glare did not leave his face. "You will suffer for this Hatake..." Naruto walked past him and began cooking dinner. Soon everyone was sitting down at the table eating. Everyone was talking, hell even Sasuke threw in a conversation. Naruto stared at the little boy he seemed to be glaring at them. Finally the boy snapped.

"Why do you try so hard? Everyone who fought Gatou got killed!" Shouted Inari.

"We try because we will succeed." Said Naruto calmly as he dipped his fish in his small saucer of soy sauce. Inari growled at him.

"You? Succeed? Ha! You're just one person while Gatou has thousands of thugs to protect him."

"And your point is? The more you speak about Gatou, the more he sounds like a coward who hides behind numbers. Know this little one, in the shinobi world, numbers do not matter against a skilled opponent. Stop complaining about life dealing you a bad hand. Move on." Inari bristled.

"You stupid bastard! You probably live a happy comfortable life with your family! You have no idea how much I suffered!" Roared Inari. Naruto stopped eating and lowered his head. Everyone felt the room get colder as killer intent began to roll off Naruto.

"Suffering? What do you know about suffering brat?" Came Naruto's cold response. "Tell me...did you have 53 assassination attempts on your life before you turned six?" Inari shook his head saying no. "Were you hated for something you had no control over?" Once again, Inari said no. "Did you grow up by yourself? Without the love of a family or friends?" Inari began to seriously misjudge Naruto.

"Did the man you once consider a hero who turned out to be your father seal a Taiyoukai inside of you?" Inari turned pale. Sasuke and Sakura stared at their normally emotionless teammate with shock etched on their face.

"Answer me you worm..." Growled Naruto with venom in his voice. Inari couldn't he was too terrified. "ANSWER ME WORM!" Roared Naruto with his eyes glowing gold.

"N-no." Whimpered Inari.

"Good...then I guess I know what suffering is." Naruto stood up and walked out of this house.

"Naruto. Where are you going?" Asked Kakashi.

"Destruction is very therapeutic when one is angered." Said Naruto. He vanished from the house and into the forest. "Um...Sensei. Is what Naruto said true about a Taiyoukai being sealed inside of him?" Kakashi stared at Sakura and nearly jumped out of his skin when the Kyuubi materialized in her kit form.

"**It's true."** Said the fox shocking everyone except Kakashi. **"Twelve years ago, I was summoned to the mortal plane and sent to attack Konoha. I battled the Yondaime Hokage and was defeated. He sealed me inside of a baby boy, his own son." **Said Kyuubi.Sakura thought about it and then it dawned on her who the fox was.

"Y-you're the Kyuubi no Youko..." Whispered a pale faced Sakura.Kyuubi had a foxy smirk on her face.

"**You are correct. I am the Taiyoukai that was sealed inside Uzumaki Naruto. The Yondaime originally wanted Naruto to be revered as a hero but it was the exact opposite. The villagers treated him like trash and attempted to kill him many times in his childhood. That man...the man I am sealed inside of is the result of trauma and torture. Someone who barely has any emotions. One who will kill mercilessly and ruthlessly. One with no remorse...no regret..."** Kyuubi stopped briefly to wipe tears from her eyes with her tails. **"He was once such a happy boy and now...now he is just a mockery of that boy. Growing up in solitude does that to you." **Sakura felt a pain in her chest. Her loyalties to Konoha was now questionable.

"But why? Why does he stay loyal then?"

"**Even I don't know the answer to that one."** Sakura then thought back to her childhood and she remembered Naruto. She remembered how he wanted to play with her but she refused because her mother said he was a bad little boy that was nothing but a monster. Sakura put her hand to her mouth and she began shuddering.

"**It seems you remembered how you treated him when you were younger." **

"I-I d-didn't know...I just..."

"**You were just following the crowd who didn't understand Naruto's situation. I don't hate you for it and Naruto...well a good majority of his childhood memories were either suppressed by him or destroyed by me so he probably doesn't remember you."** Said Kyuubi. Tsunami was mortified, Inari was speechless while Tazuna just growled.

"He is the reason Konoha still stands and they treat him like dirt...If that was me I would have leveled the village." Sasuke was pissed for a whole different reason.

"Fox...is that the reason he is so strong? Because of you?" Kyuubi glared at Sasuke before laughing.

"**What's the matter Uchiha? Jealous of his power?"** Sasuke growled. **"No...I am not the reason he is the way he is. He wanted to prove his worth to the world so he decided to train himself. You have no idea how many times he blew off a limb or tore his muscles training. All I did was heal him and tweak his genetics." **Sakura's face turned pink. She whispered to the fox and Kyuubi grinned. **"Oh no. I didn't tweak that. I just messed with his height thats all."**

"You mean?"

"**Yep...thats all him.**" Giggled the fox. Sakura's face turned an even darker pink.

"What happens when he gets older?" Kyuubi just grinned. "Oh...my..." Sakura felt faint again.

"**And he has a lot of stamina for a boy his age."** Sakura's face looked like it was going to blow up. **"But I have noticed something. Being around you people has slowly changed Naruto. He is not as ruthless as before. I dare say he is showing emotion, even if it is mostly annoyance." **She smiled at Kakashi momentarily while he just gave her an eye smile.** "You're playing a dangerous game Kakashi but I admit it is truly amusing. Well this conversation has been fun but I think I should stop him before he levels half of Wave." **The fox vanished in a swirl of chakra. Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"Sensei, is what she said true?"

"Tch...she sugarcoated it. I can't even remember how many times I had to save Naruto when he was only four. He has suffered far too much for him to still be sane. A part of me is scared that one day, it would be too much for him to take and he snaps and another part of me wants to go ballistic and help him kill everyone." Said Kakashi. _"Sensei I failed to protect him."_

**Forest: Day 6 Morning**

Haku walked through the forest searching for herbs for Zabuza. She walked deeper into the forest and gasped at the destruction.

"_It looks like a hurricane ripped the forest in two." _She stepped over a fallen tree and stopped dead when she saw Naruto sleeping in the middle of the forest. She slowly walked forward and brought her hand close to his neck. _"One snap...a painless way to go."_ She thought against killing him.

"How may I help you?" Whispered Naruto with his eyes now open. Haku jumped back, her assets bouncing with her. Naruto observed the young maiden and blushed. She had long black hair, brown eyes, gorgeous face, a kimono that showed off her curves and her obvious bouncy assets.

"You shouldn't sleep outside, you'll catch a cold." Said Haku trying to start a conversation.

"I cannot catch a cold." Said Naruto blankly.

"Oh...why were you out here anyway?"

"I was training." Said Naruto staring at her intently.

His nose told him that she was the Oi-nin that saved Zabuza.

"Oh, so you are a ninja?"

"Correct. Why are you here?"

"I'm searching for some herbs."

"No doubt for Zabuza-san." Haku stiffened. "I am not going to attack you. I have no interest in fighting right now. I just want to...to enjoy nature." Said Naruto feeling oddly calm. Haku relaxed slightly.

"Do you have anyone precious you want to protect?"

"Protect? No...I have no one to protect."

Haku looked a little put off by that statement. "Are you truly alone or just plain cold hearted?" "Both...Solitude does that to one." Naruto stopped when a thought ran into his head. Images of Kyuubi, Kakashi, some of the other Jounin in Konoha, the Sandaime and now recently Sakura. "No, I am mistaken...there are some I wish to protect." Said Naruto looking at the sky.

"When one has something to protect, their true strength shows." Said Haku gently.

"I...will take that into consideration. What is your name Hunter-san?"

"Haku and you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Farewell." Naruto muttered a quick good bye and vanished.

Haku sighed and put a hand to her forehead._ "Why is it that its the cute ones that are the mentally unstable ones?"_ Haku created an ice mirror and walked into it.

**Day Seven: Day of Attack**

Kakashi sat on a cinder block reading his book. He sniffed the air and closed his book. "Tazuna...send the workers home." Said Kakashi. Tazuna looked confused but he stiffened when Kakashi got into a fighting stance.

"Alright boys, head home early today." The workers looked at each other and then left the bridge. After the last of the workers left, a thick mist rolled into the area.

"Welcome back Zabuza." Said Kakashi as he reached for his hitai-ate.

Zabuza stepped out of the mist and smirked. "Hey Hatake, where is the blonde brat?"

"Naruto? Well he is taking a nap right now."

"Too bad, I want to repay him for last time."

"Don't worry I am more than enough." Kakashi took out a scroll and unfurled it. His ANBU katana came out of the scroll. Zabuza took a step back and reached for Kubikiri Houcho. Zabuza turned to his three cohorts and smirked. "Haku, take the Uchiha. Asuka, Chihiro, sit back and watch the show."

The girls nodded and jumped back.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna. Sasuke, take the girl and I'll take Zabuza. Remember, we get one chance so no fuck ups."

"Hai." Soon the battle was on.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto awoke when he heard a scream. He used Shunshin and appeared downstairs. He took out Black Storm and walked outside. He spotted Inari running at some samurai that held his mother hostage. Naruto used Shunshin and grabbed both Inari and Tsunami out of their grips.

"I suggest you both close your eyes. This will be...messy..." Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind and soon both of the thugs were reduced to nothing but bloody piles of red jelly. Tsunami gasped while Inari had stars in his eyes. "Cool..."

"I would prefer if you didn't encourage this kind of behavior." Said Naruto with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Where are my teammates?"

"A-at the bridge." Stuttered Tsunami as she witness Naruto mercilessly kill the thugs. Naruto summoned fourteen of his Hell Army. Tsunami's eyes went wide.

"Protect them and watch over Greed as he can summon more of you."

The Hells nodded and jumped to random spots of the house and sat down, waiting for anyone.

"Go inside and don't come out." Tsunami nodded and dragged the starry eyed Inari in doors.

Naruto sweat-dropped before using his Shunshin.

**Bridge**

Naruto appeared and ducked a swipe to the head. He jumped back and glared at Zabuza. Zabuza brought his sword up to block Kakashi's attack.

"Naruto! Forget Zabuza, take care of the two kunoichi over there."

"Hai." Naruto ran towards the two kunoichi standing on the side. He dragged his Black Storm along the bridge ground. Chihiro heard a noise and turned to see Naruto racing towards them.

"Oh shit...Asuka get ready." Naruto swung at the kunoichi wearing a purple jumpsuit. (I have no idea what Haku was wearing as a Hunter-nin but picture a purple version.) Chihiro dodged the attack and jumped back.

"Nee-chan, I am going to activate my bloodline." Naruto stopped and braced himself. Chihiro made some seals and grinned behind her mask.

"Suitenhoufutsu!" (Sky and Water Converge)

Naruto raised an eyebrow and his eyes went wide when he spotted large spheres made of water emerged from the sea and surrounded the bridge. Chihiro and Asuka ran into different water orbs and vanished. Naruto's eyes went wide and he jumped out of the way to avoid being stabbed. He took out Black Storm and raced forward. He cut the orb but to his horror, it remade itself.

"What is this?" Naruto's eyes went wide when a kunai plunged into his back. He ripped the offending object out and glared at the bubble.

"_Hm...its like a space-time technique. I'm in serious trouble if thats the case..." _

Naruto spotted one of the sisters flying out. He braced himself but the blow sent him sailing back. The other sister was waiting in her bubble and sent Naruto into the sea below.

"_Got him sister!"_ Thought Asuka.  
_"Good job!" _Grinned Chihiro.

**Naruto**

"_I will kill them..."_

"_**Relax Naruto-kun, concentrate on getting out of the water first." **_

Naruto nodded and began to swim up when he heard a strange voice calling him. Naruto began swimming deeper into the ocean and activated his Kuro.

"_Power detected...great power detected...great power detected..." _Said Kuro to its master. Naruto swam faster before growing annoyed.

"_At this rate, I will drown before I reach it..."_ Naruto positioned his arms behind his back and sighed. Created two tornadoes, he flew forward at greater speed. Using his wind chakra, he created two more tornadoes around his feet, making him fly faster. Naruto flew to the bottom of the sea and spotted a blue orb with black lines circulating on it.

"_Spirit Lord of the Waters, Seiryu..." _Naruto absorbed Seiryu into his body and smirked. His eyes went wide when he realized he could breathe.

"_This is the power of Seiryu? Incredible..."_

Naruto smirked as he vanished in a swirl of wind and water.

**Haku versus Sasuke**

Sasuke growled as she summoned ice mirrors and surrounded him.

"Forgive me but for Zabuza-san, I must kill you." Haku readied her senbon and struck. Sasuke growled as he was turned into a pin cushion by senbon. Sasuke noticed that time was slowing down.

Sasuke looked at the mirror and smirked at his reflection. _"Finally, my Sharingan has activated." _He began dodging the senbon and he grinned. He went through his signature seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled a huge fireball. Haku watched as it hit her mirror and it didn't even put a dent in it.

"What? Its ice! It should have melted."

"My mirrors are much stronger than that. This is the end. Sensatsu Suishou!" Sasuke watched as senbon came at him from every direction. He was surprised to see a black blur swing his sword like a mad man, Naruto deflected the assualt and sighed. Naruto appeared beside him and stared at Haku's ice. "What is the analysis of her skills?"

"She has control over water and turns it into ice."

"I see. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto summoned twelve clones. He sent them to each mirror and watched as she dispatched them easily. Naruto held his head in slight pain when a headache hit him. "She uses senbon made of water. Sasuke, I advise you get out of this dome."

"Why? I can handle her."

"Don't question me just go." Said Naruto getting annoyed.

"Answer me you freak."

"You know what...forget it..." Naruto brought his arms across his chest and began drawing chakra. "Youkai State...twenty-five percent..." Whispered Naruto. Two black horns grew from his forehead and curled upwards. His hair went upwards and a third eye opened on his forehead. It was covered by a crimson jewel. His eyes turned golden and he had black lightning cackling around him. Sasuke stared at Naruto and his eyes went wide with fear.

"W-what are you?"

"None of your business..." With that said Naruto vanished. Haku jumped from her mirror and watched as it shattered under Naruto's fist. Haku gasped and jumped to another one with Naruto following behind her. The game of cat and mouse continued until Haku was left with one mirror. She decided to take the fight head on and took out four senbon. She held in between her fingers and charged Naruto. She stabbed him in the chest and sighed to herself.

"I didn't want to do that but I must kill you for Zabuza-san."

"I don't think that poison is potent enough to kill me..." Muttered the demonic child. Haku's eyes went wide when Naruto backhanded her through her own mirror.

**Kakashi versus Zabuza**

It was a dance of the blades. All one could see was flashes of silver and the sound of metal hitting each other. Both Jounin stopped when they felt the flux of chakra.

"What the hell?" Asked Kakashi. Zabuza took that as his chance to hit Kakashi with his sword. Kakashi got a non-fatal cut across the chest. He jumped back and growled. "Dammit..."

He heard Zabuza's laughter echo through the mist. "Well, it seems you aren't cracked up to your title." "Tch...lucky shot. Alright Zabuza, we're both busy people, what do you say we finish this?" Said Kakashi as he whipped out a scroll from his left breast pocket. "Fine, lets see what you can do Hatake."

**Haku, Asuka Chihiro versus Naruto**

Haku flew out of her mirror and rolled across the bridge. Sasuke struggled to sit up as Naruto came out of the ice shards unharmed. The two sisters rushed to Haku's aid.

"Haku-chan, are you alright?" Asked Asuka.

"Y-yeah I am..." Haku struggled to her feat and she glared at Naruto. Her mask shattered from the impact.

"Together we can beat him." Said Chihiro.

Naruto smiled sadistically asa red dome of chakra surrounded him and he got into stance. "You are worthy opponents...but you will not forget this power. Youkai State...fifty percent..." The dome around Naruto shattered and out came Naruto. His hair was longer and thicker. His eyes were slitted and golden. His skin turned a dark grey. He flexed his now hooked claws and took a step forward. Soon he broke into a sprint, disappearing out of the line of sight for the Chunin like kunoichi. Asuka saw Naruto but it was far too late. Naruto slammed his fist into her face, shattering her mask. Asuka was sent flying across the ground and she rolled away. Haku tried to stab him from behind with her senbon but Naruto leaned forward to dodge the overhead strike. He swung back with his right leg and caught Haku in the face with a vicious kick. Her body twirled to the ground and she landed on all four, far away from the sisters. Chihiro tried to perform a jutsu but Naruto beat her to it. He launched a gale at her knocking her back into her sister. Both of the girls stood up and blanched when they saw Naruto charging towards them. Naruto grabbed both girls by their faces and dragged them across the bridge ground. He came upon Haku's downed form and kicked her into the air. Haku swore her ribs shattered under the attack and she was soon hit by her own teammates bodies. Naruto began going through hand-seals and smiled sadistically.

"Fuuton: Tatsumaki...Suiton: Hahonryuu..." (Wind Release: Tornado. Water Release: Destruction Torrent)

Naruto floated in the air and smirked.

"Nijutsu: Guufu Suika no Jutsu!" Roared Naruto. (Dual Technique: Typhoon Water Vortex Technique) He slammed his hands together and created spiraling typhoon of destruction. The girls were caught in it and were violently whipped about. Naruto vanished and appeared in the typhoon. Chihiro caught sight of Naruto before he kicked her towards the sky. He vanished and punched Haku downward. He then went to Asuka and open palmed her in the chest sending her flying back. The three girls collided with each other and Naruto appeared in front of them.

"Fuuton: Daitatsumaki no Jutsu..." He held his hand in front of them and a large tornado blew the out of the vortex.

Asuka struggled to her feet and ran forward with a kunai. She stabbed Naruto in the chest and he sighed.

"Why do you try so hard to stop me?" He pulled her arm out and backhanded her in the face. Asuka flew into her sister. The wound healed easily and he summoned three Kage Bunshins to apprehend the girls. Naruto turned to see Zabuza caught by a pack of dogs.

"Checkmate...Kakashi-san is victorious."

"Zabuza-san!" Shouted Haku as she struggled in the clone's grip. Naruto turned his head when he heard something akin to a crossbow being fired. Kakashi dodged the bolt but it hit Zabuza in his chest. The dogs disappeared and Zabuza pulled the bolt out of his chest.

He stared at Gatou and all of his thugs assembled.

"Well, it seems you really couldn't get the job done." Said Gatou while sneering. "As soon as kill you, these little girls will make nice pets for me and my men." He licked his lips as he stared at the young women on the bridge. Naruto's eyes narrowed before grinning sadistically.

"Come forth...Orpheus of the Mysterious Instrumentals...come to your master's side."

Orpheus appeared in a showy display of blue shards.

"My master...why have you called me?"

"You shall fight along side me as we destroy these fools..."

"As you wish..." Stated Orpheus as he took out his two spears.

"Lets go." Naruto raced forward with Orpheus not too far behind. Gatou began laughing.

"What do you two hope to do against an army?" His eyes went wide when Naruto and Orpheus did not slow down. "Kill them!" Shouted Gatou as he moved to the back.

Naruto took out Madness and went crazy. Blood, guts and entrails covered the bridge as Naruto with his buzz-saw of destruction rushed through the crowd of men. Naruto summoned his Kaze no Bogyou and blocked off any attempts to kill him. Orpheus jumped in the air and impaled four men with one spear. He stabbed two more through the heads and ripped it out. He balanced on one spear and began spinning around with his other extended taking off heads. He began swinging and stabbing till everyone around him was dead or wished they were dead. Naruto cut through each of the men and stopped for a second. He grinned evilly as he summoned water chakra into his left hand and wind into his right.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu, Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu..." (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile. Wind Release: Wind Dragon Projectile. "Nijutsu: Arashi Ryu no Jutsu!" (Dual Technique: Storm Dragon Technique)

He launched the two dragons forward and watched as they merged to form a typhoon dragon projectile. It crashed into what ever man who was still alive and flung them off the bridge, cut them with the wind blades or crushed them with the water pressure. Gatou could not believe what he saw, this strange demonic boy killed off a good seventy percent of his army. Naruto on the other hand just drained at least 90 percent of his chakra using two Nijutsu.

"Orpheus...I am growing tired...will you kill the rest?"

"As you wish my master, stand behind me..." Naruto walked behind Orpheus as the summon took off his lyre. He strummed it a bit. He stared at the survivors and spotted twenty men left.

"Symphony of Disharmony..."

Orpheus began playing a tune and Naruto watched. His eyes went wide when the men seemed to be cut by invisible blades.

"Sound waves transformed into blades...beautiful is it not..." Muttered Orpheus as he played his sad song. Soon only Gatou was left. Naruto smirked as he walked up to the man and took out Yamato. He pointed it at his throat and smiled.

"P-please don't kill me..." Pleaded Gatou.

Naruto turned his back to Gatou.

"Oh thank you...thank you!" Shouted Gatou. He found his fingers cut into many pieces, then his arm and then his head. Naruto sheathed his sword and fell flat on his face. This battle was over, let him fall gracefully.

**Tazuna's House: Mind Realm**

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at his mental realm. He spotted Orpheus sitting on a throne with the numerical symbol of zero on his throne.

"Welcome back to the world of the living my lord." Said Orpheus.

"Hello Orpheus. What happened as I slept?"

"Simple, Kakashi-san and Zabuza-san took care of Gatou's reinforcements."

"I see..."

"**Naruto!"** Shouted Kyuubi. Naruto groaned to himself, he was going to get a lecture. Orpheus grinned behind his scarf and got comfortable in his throne.

"**What were you thinking?! Using two Nijutsu back to back like that?!"** Shouted Kyuubi.

"I didn't want those two girls to use their bloodlines again if I could help it."  
Kyuubi rubbed her temples and stared at Naruto. **"You nearly drained yourself dry of chakra. You have no practice over water techniques and you had to force chakra to match the output of the water spirits power. You have to have balance in order not to kill yourself performing such techniques."**

Naruto put his face in his hand and blocked out Kyuubi. She was such a mother hen at times. He glared at Orpheus who seemed to be giggling at his ordeal.

"**And another thing...are you listening to me?" **Asked the now irate fox.

"No." Said Naruto blankly.

Kyuubi's face matched her hair and she opened her mouth. Naruto was expecting a tirade, imagine his surprise when Kyuubi shot out a white flame from her mouth. Naruto's eyes went wide and he dove to the floor. His throne was hit and he glared at Kyuubi.

"Now that was rude."

"**Not as rude as ignoring me. I worry about your safety you moron!"** Shouted Kyuubi.

"Thank you but your concern is not necessary."

"**Know this Naruto, there is always someone out there stronger then you. Never become arrogant." **Said Kyuubi with nothing but seriousness in her voice. Naruto sighed before nodding. He vanished from his mental realm.

"**Men...I swear...and Orpheus..."**

"Yes ma'am?" Said Orpheus in between giggles. He let out a gasp of surprise when a fireball came his way.

"**I need to relieve some anger...come here..."**

"Not good..."

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto opened his eyes and frowned. He heard noises coming from downstairs. He spotted Sasuke sitting in a corner and he narrowed his eyes.

"Uchiha..."

"So you're alive Uzumaki." Said Sasuke. Naruto sighed and got up. "I heard your story..." Said Sasuke out of the blue. Naruto stopped and stared at the boy. "You know, I always thought I had it bad and to find out that someone had it ten times worse then I did existed in the same village, hell same age group was shocking to me."

Naruto stopped and sat down next to Sasuke.

"I guess...we both are the same...both of us want to be acknowledged for something. I want to leave the Uchiha family shadow and became a powerful shinobi myself. Maybe ANBU or Oi-nin. That way I can reach a legendary status and still hunt my brother." Said Sasuke truthfully.

"Why? Why do you wish to hunt your brother?"

"I don't want to kill him, I just need to find him. There are many things I need answered. Something about our clan history disturbs me...I get the feeling that something in our clan exists that shouldn't. He may know the answer to that."

"I see..."

"My dreams...come in four parts, grow stronger, strong enough to defeat my brother, drag his sorry ass back to Konoha, find a girl who can match my strength and hopefully court her and resurrect my clan." Said Sasuke. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well your dreams are a hell of a lot more obtainable then mine."

"How? You said you wanted to be a Oi-nin right?"

"That is part of my goal...Sandaime-sama and my father both had the same goal. They wanted our generation to exist in a world without war. A world of peace." Said Naruto truthfully. "That became my dream, if I can, I will create a nation where there is no war, a place where we can live in peace...and no one like us must suffer. For me to do that...I can literally create a nation with my power or I can conquer the five elemental countries...none of them seem likely at the time."

Sasuke stared at Naruto and smirked.

"I would have never pictured you as a peace-monger. But oddly enough, I know you can pull off something like that." Said Sasuke. "And...I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. Never understood your story or got a chance to know you."

Naruto looked outside to see if the Horsemen of the Apocalypse were riding through the sky. Nope, no such thing.

"I apologize as well, I acted irrationally when you would demand things of me." Said Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he rubbed his ribs. He stuck his hand out and Naruto shook it.

"Come on, they've been partying since dawn."

Naruto sighed before smiling and walked with his new ally.

**C.Kirby: ****Wave Chapter Part 1 done.**

**Zabuza: You didn't kill me?**

**C.Kirby: Naw...I couldn't do that. Well I could but then I would need to redo my story. You will serve your purpose. **

**Zabuza: Evil bastard. **

**C.Kirby: Chapter Preview.**

Naruto stared at the now free dog demon and raised an eyebrow. It was gigantic. It seemed to be blue colored and it had three separate heads, each with different eye colors. It seemed to be chained up too.

"Leave now mortal, the likes of you are forbidden to trespass on my land."  
"Hm? A talking mutt?" Naruto tilted his head. "

"Talking mutt?! You maggot!" Roared Cerberus. Cerberus took a deep breath and exhaled a gust of ice. Naruto jumped into the air while Zabuza and Kakashi rolled to the side. Both Jounin stared at the sealed entrance and watched as Naruto walked towards Cerberus, alone.

"Well now, that was new, I didn't know a breed of dog that can breath ice existed." Said Naruto.

The Ice Guardian growled at Naruto. A human boy was making fun of him.

"You will regret this you worm!" Growled Cerberus as he stared at the demon.

"Do not fail to entertain me...Puppy..." Said Naruto with a grin on his face. Naruto reached into his side holsters and revealed his two new creations, Luce and Umbra.

"I will crush you!" Roared Cerberus.

"Lets play..."

**Zabuza: Okay...**

**C.Kirby: Naruto versus Cerberus and the beginning of training for the Chunin Exams. As for Sasuke's sister, he considers her not of the living due to her comatose state. More will be explained later on. Read and review. **


	3. Demons in Wave Country Pt2

**Juubi of the Souls **

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Gundam, Capcom References or any other references that may pop up.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto and Sasuke walked down into the living room and the young blonde demon-man was put in a headlock thanks to a drunk Tazuna.  
"I heard what you did out ther kid!" Shouted Tazuna. Naruto escaped the drunkard by replacing himself with a lamp. Naruto sat next to Kakashi and sighed.

"Welcome back Naruto." Said the Jounin. Naruto smiled a small smile and his eyes went slightly wide when he spotted Zabuza out cold on the couch with a bottle of Sake in his right hand. Naruto's sighed as he rested against the wall. He listened to the girls talking.

"So who is the cute blonde?" Whispered Asuka. Naruto's eye twitched.

"That's my teammate Naruto-kun. He seems pretty distant, insane and cold but I can tell he is a nice guy at heart." Haku stared at him and turned back to the girls.

"I ran into him in the forest the other day. He has a lot of power for someone so young." Said Haku. Chihiro looked at him and giggled. "He is still hot though. Nothing kinkier than a man who takes control." The girls blushed but then laughed. Naruto's face turned pale.

"_Kyuubi-hime...I think should I run." _

"_**Why would you run? Feeling a little cornered Oni-sama?" **_Naruto sighed but braced himself to start running.

"I was watching you battle Naruto on the bridge. Those jutsu you used was interesting." Said Sakura. "That was our Kekkei Genkai." Said Chihiro proudly.

"I didn't know there were Kekkei Genkai like that?" Said Sakura.

"There are three types of Kekkei Genkai discovered. Doujutsu such as the Sharingan and Byakugan, Body Types such as Dead Bone Pulse and Elemental Manipulators such as Haku-san and the Shodai Hokage of Konoha."

Everyone stopped talking when they heard Naruto speak.

"There have been many cases where shinobi have tried to combine bloodlines to form new ones. Unfortunately, the test subject normally dies after the being infused with two Kekkei Genkai." Said Kakashi.

"That is because they try to merge two of the same kinds of Kekkei Genkai together. Unless that person is born into a family with the same kind of Kekkei Genkai, the chances of survival after bloodline transplant is very slim. Humans have the capacity to have all three types of Kekkei Genkai in their body but not two of the same kind. That is why the merging of the Sharingan and Byakugan has failed many times." Sasuke scoffed as he thought about that inferior bloodline but grinned at the thought of copying jutsu within a 360 degree range.

"But Sakura brings up a good point. Your bloodline is very interesting. I believe I heard of that name before. Are you of the Kirijo clan?" Asked Naruto to Asuka and Chihiro.

"Y-yeah we are." Said the younger sister.

"I thought they were eradicated in the Kiri Blood Hunts." Said Naruto

"Well, we're the last of our clan. Just like Haku is the last of the Hyoton users." Said Chihiro sadly.

"Kirigakure is a village of ungrateful fools. They sacrificed the bulk of their army because the people were afraid of the power the bloodline users held. But enough of that, I wish to know about your bloodline." Chihiro smiled.

"The Kirijo Bloodline is called the Suitonhoufutsu (Sky and Water Converge) " Said Chihiro. "It allows us to create water spheres from the ground that provide cover and allows us to move in between the bubbles like gates.

Kakashi whistled. "That's pretty impressive."

"And you are a Hyoton user. A great mastery over water and wind chakra. By cooling the water with wind, you produce ice." Said Naruto. Haku nodded. "An elemental manipulator. Interesting."

"So Naruto-san." Started Asuka. Naruto's eye twitched at the honorific."You were able to use Suiton techniques like you were from Kiri, what was that about?"

"Oh...well...allow me to explain exactly what I am from the beginning." Said Naruto. Naruto explained his life tale to the Kiri group, minus his little hideout. At the end of his tale, Asuka, Chihiro and Haku were in tears.  
"You poor thing!" Shouted Chihiro. She grabbed Naruto and shoved his face between her cleavage. Naruto struggled for a bit before going limp.

"Nee-chan! You're killing him!" Shouted Asuka as she pulled the now gasping Naruto from her grasp. Zabuza sighed from his spot.

"Damn...I thought we had it bad but you Konoha kids have it the worst..." Muttered Zabuza. He listened to the Jinchuuriki's story and couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"As for my Suiton techniques, well when Asuka-san sent me sailing into the sea, I heard a voice calling me and I went to it. It turned out to be Seiryu...but..." Naruto stopped suddenly and he looked at the floor. "I can't help but feel...as if it wasn't a coincidence but...someone or something wanted me to find Lord Seiryu. I have both Lord Byakko of the Wind and Lord Seiryu of the Water." Said Naruto.

"Maybe you're right Naruto about it being more then a coincidence but maybe you're overlooking things." Said Sakura.

"As for my Nijutsu techniques, well I damn near killed myself. Kyuubi-hime was playing mother hen again...its so annoying sometimes..." Said Naruto.

"_**You arrogant little...I will take care of you later..."**_

"But I do find it interesting that she cares for me..." Naruto sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. There has been reports of Gatou's thugs still around. I figure we can clean up the mess and head back to Konoha." Said Kakashi.

"What about these guys?" Asked Sasuke while pointing at the Kiri Group.

"Leave that one to me..." Stated Naruto with a amused gleam in his eyes.

"Okay...in the meantime, lets get some training in." Said Kakashi. Zabuza grunted as he got out of his ass. Zabuza dragged Kubikiri Houcho out with him.

"Um...Haku-san, Asuka-san, Chihiro-san, can you help me with water manipulation?" Asked Naruto.

The girls nodded and smiled at him.

"Hey boy, I'm going to teach you something as well." Said Zabuza to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and smirked.

"Sure thing."

"I guess I'll teach Sakura a thing or two." Said Kakashi.

**Forest**  
Zabuza and Sasuke stood in the middle of the forest and the Demon of the Mist smirked.

"Alright kid, first thing I'm going to teach you is stealth techniques. Ever heard of Muon Satsujin?"

"Silent Homicide Technique?"

"Well its a technique most ANBU know so its good to get a head start. I heard about you Uchiha and your Sharingan so I figure you could learn this. First we need you to do some water walking before you can learn Muon Satsujin."

Sasuke smirked and got to work after Zabuza instructed him on water walking. It only took him fourteen dips in the lake to get it right.

**Sakura and Kakashi**

Sakura jogged with Kakashi. Of course with Kakashi, it wasn't a normal jog as she had weights tied to her legs and arms.

"Come on Sakura, lets work hard now. We only got five more laps to go." Said Kakashi while reading his book. Sakura felt like dying.

**Naruto and Girls**

Naruto stood with the girls on the water. Chihiro smiled gently while staring at Naruto.

"Naruto-san..." Naruto's eye twitched. "Water manipulation shouldn't be too challenging for you. First, generate water into your hand."

Naruto nodded and created a sphere of water.

"Next?" Said Naruto.

"Now, Suiton techniques, can be calm like a river or raging like a tsunami. It takes some control but know this. Gentle techniques are more for providing supplies or drinking water, though its slightly disturbing to drink water from someone's gullet." Said Chihiro. Naruto had a sweat-drop on the back of his head.

"The more raging techniques are the usual Suiton such as Suiryuudan, Suigadan and Teppoudama. These are the techniques you can push or force out. More chakra means more powerful techniques." Said Asuka.

"I see...dance for me..." Said Naruto. The Kirijo Sisters and Haku looked at Naruto and paled.

"I need some practice don't you think..." Said Naruto as his eyes glowed a golden hue.

**Sasuke and Zabuza**

"Not bad brat, even though you you look like a water-logged rat, I say you did pretty good."

Sasuke stood there dripping wet. He of course, had his scowl on his face.

"Alright, now we work on stealth and speed. I want you to try to sneak up on me."

Sasuke looked at Zabuza like he was mad but he shrugged his shoulders, he would give it a shot.

"Hit me once and we move on."

Sasuke jumped into the trees and activated his Sharingan. He hid and waited. Zabuza took out Kubikiri Houcho and began practicing sword katas much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"_It's just like with Kakashi, except on a less perverted scale..."_ Thought the Uchiha boy. Sasuke made his move and Zabuza stepped to the side and hit Sasuke in his rear with the flat side of his blade with something akin to a golf swing. He sent the Rookie of the Year sailing into the lake. Sasuke yelped in pain and hit the water.

"Four..." Said Zabuza with a shit eating grin on his face.

**Sakura and Kakashi**

Sakura was know carrying bags of sand in her arms. Kakashi was going to up her physical strength some before it really became a hassle to train her. He watched her carrying those bags and he grinned.

"_Well, can't say I am a crappy teacher seeing as how I'm training all my students..." _Thought Kakashi.

"Come on Sakura, just four more bags to carry."

"Fuck you!" Shouted Sakura. Kakashi threw his head back and laughed out loud.

**Naruto, Haku, Chihiro and Asuka**

Asuka sat under the shade of a tree and sighed. She watched as Chihiro tried to stop Naruto but failed miserably. The boy entered his Youkai State at fifty percent and was controlling water dragons like he was practicing for years. But she could tell that he couldn't keep it up much longer. He was wasting way too much chakra. Haku jumped into the air and began using her senbon. Naruto turned to her and placed his hand on the surface of the water.

"Suiton: Suijinheki..." (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)

A wall of water sprouted up and protected Naruto from the senbon. His eyes went wide when a four mirrors of ice surrounded him. Haku began bouncing back and forth in between mirrors.

"_She is quite fast..." _Thought the demon. His eyes went even wider when bubbles appeared around him alongside the mirrors. Asuka smirked as she joined her sister in the battle. Poor Naruto was surrounded by mirrors and bubbles. The assault came three times as fast as he tried to dodge the girls.

"_This is getting dangerous!"_ Thought Naruto while a wild grin came to his face. He was about to enter his seventy-five percent state but was stopped when a senbon hit him in the neck. He growled and ripped the needle out his neck and watched as the wound healed. Big mistake. Haku came out of her mirror and hit Naruto in the stomach with a three-hit kick combo causing him to keel over. Haku flipped over his shoulder and kicked him into the air. Soon Asuka and Chihiro came out hitting Naruto as he flew into the air. When he reached the height of his fly time, the Kirijo sisters both send him back to the water with a kick in the stomach. Naruto flew down into the depths below.

"Um...do you think we took it too far?" Asked Chihiro.

"I don't know." Said Haku.

The girls felt a surge of chakra and malice. The lake began to move around angrily.

"Um, I think he is mad..." Said Asuka now feeling nervous. Naruto shot out of the water with his eyes glowing.

"Fuuton: Rankyaku Ran!" (Wind Release: Storm Leg War)

Naruto began unleashing arcs of wind with his legs and the girls bounced around to dodge the assault.

Haku stopped moving and created a large ice mirror as a shield. The girls hid behind the mirror and watched as it took the brunt of the blows. Naruto stopped kicking and stared at the mirror. He held out his hand and muttered Kuro. The black material formed around his arm and he raised his hand towards the sky.

"Earth Breaker!" Shouted Naruto as he dove towards the mirror. With a mighty blow, he shattered Haku's mirror. When the girls looked at his face, they knew they were in trouble.

**Zabuza and Sasuke**

Sasuke sat under a tree with his clothes all cut up. He learned the hard way why Zabuza was known for his Muon Satsujin skills in Kiri. He hit Zabuza in the shin and fell on his face.

"Not bad brat, for someone who has no skills in the assassination field what so ever, you did pretty good." Said Zabuza. Sasuke just gave a weak nod and rested on the ground.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto sat near the corner of the living room. Zabuza dragged Sasuke's carcass back into the house and tossed him on the couch. Kakashi carried Sakura over his shoulder and put her gently against the wall. Both Jounin spotted Haku, Chihiro and Asuka out cold on the ground and stared at Naruto.

"Learned some water manipulation..." Said Naruto. Zabuza stared at his fallen daughters and sighed.

"Went a little too rough don't you think?"

"Possibly...but they will live..." Countered Naruto.

"Naruto, you need to stop going all out on people." Said Kakashi.

"That's the beauty of it...I didn't go all out..." Said Naruto with a small smirk on his face. He was still working on his latest project.

"I have the lens, barrel, trigger, battery...good...all I need to do is assemble them." Naruto used his demonic chakra to lift up the pieces. He fused them together to form a strange object.

"Excellent, now for its brother weapon."

Naruto formed a second weapon and smirked. He dropped both weapons in a dimension and took out a scroll. He unfurled it, revealing Fuuma Shuriken.

"Alright, now for the seals..." Muttered Naruto. He took out a separate scroll and pulled out a ink jar and a brush. Naruto began inscribing seals on each of the shuriken.

"Let's see, five fire shuriken, four lightning shuriken, and six wind shuriken." Said Naruto. He let his shuriken sit for a while.

"The process should be done by nightfall..." Said Naruto. He stood up and picked up his black battle jacket. He called his cloak to him, scaring Zabuza and Kakashi. It wrapped around him and he walked off.

"He is weird..." Said Zabuza with a sweat-drop going down the back of his head.

"That he is...but Zabuza, you want to know something funny?"

"Sure."

Kakashi giggled evilly and told Zabuza about Naruto's pervertedness.

**Nightfall**

Naruto stood on top of the lake and practiced his Ansatsuken Kata. He flowed into an uppercut and then into a spin kick. He balanced himself and flew into a flurry of fists. He jumped in the air and let loose a fury of kicks. He stopped when he felt another source of power. He turned to see Kyuubi standing on the lake in a fighting stance.

"Naruto-kun, its time for some training." Said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and flew forward. Kyuubi closed her eyes and brought her arms out in a strange cross like position. Naruto punched Kyuubi only to be blocked by the strange stance. She flipped Naruto over her shoulder and got back into the stance. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he went for an roundhouse kick. He aimed at her head and to his aggravation, she block it too. Naruto's reverse spin kick was deflected as well.

"I thought it was training Kyuubi-hime. All you do is block or deflect my moves!" Shouted Naruto. Kyuubi grinned as she ducked Naruto's fist. She moved in close to him and smiled seductively.

"You must never let your guard down...Denka..." Said Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyes went wide and a blush came across his cheeks. She hit him in the chest with an open palm thrust and his eyes went wide. He flew back and through a tree. He bounced across the ground around five times before rolling to a stop. He clutched his chest in pain.

"What...was that?" Gasped Naruto in pain. Kyuubi walked up to him.

"That Naruto-kun is the brother style you must learn for your Ansatsuken. Royal Guard is a style based on total and absolute defense. You noticed that I blocked most of your blows correct?"

"Yes..."

"Well Royal Guard focuses on absorbing the damage done and returning it to the opponent."

"I see..."

"Alright Naruto-kun, get up and lets go over the kata for the Royal Guard."

Naruto groaned in pain, his chest really hurt. Kyuubi grew concerned and she sat down next to him. She placed her hands on his chest and began healing him.

"I hit you hard didn't I?" Asked Kyuubi.

"Harder than I would have liked..." Muttered Naruto.

"It was the force of all three of your hits combined with my palm thrust. I should have held back." Said Kyuubi now slightly ashamed. But then again, she was still a little peeved at him ignoring her last night. Naruto sat up and rubbed his chest.

"I understand fully now..." Naruto stood up and got into his Ansatsuken stance. "Let us go..."

Kyuubi smiled to herself and got into her Ansatsuken stance. Naruto noticed two major differences in their stances. Kyuubi had her legs further apart then he did, and her arms were in different places.

"Shall we?" Said Kyuubi with fire surrounding her fists. Naruto did not like how this was going to end.

Both demons vanished.

**Two Hours Later**

Kyuubi carried an unconscious Naruto back to Tazuna's house and dropped him on the floor. Kakashi stared at the girl before realizing who she was.

"Well if it isn't the legendary fox herself." Said Kakashi. The girls looked at Kyuubi and looked away with slight envy in their eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before looking away. He admitted to the fact that she was hot but that was Naruto's girl. Haku stared at Naruto's body before gasping.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Shouted Haku.

"We trained a bit. Got a little carried away." Said Kyuubi sheepishly. Naruto's body had many burns all over him. Slowly but surely the wounds were healing. Naruto groaned and sat up.

"I felt like I was beaten by King Enma again." Said Naruto. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell did you do to warrant a beat-down from Enma?" Asked Kakashi.

"Remember a couple of years back, when Hokage-sama and Enma-sama were glued together and the pictures were distributed to all the ANBU?" Asked Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I remember that, how did you...it was you wasn't it?" Said Kakashi with a grin on his face.

"Of course." Naruto's smiled broadened. He flinched in pain and held his ribs. "That kick of yours could floor an elephant..." Stated Naruto. Naruto took of his jacket and sat there in his shirt. Kyuubi lifted his shirt and examined the wound. His skin was bruised and burned.

"Why isn't it healing as fast? Asked Naruto.

"I have a faint suspicion...it could be because of the fox fire I used in my attacks." Stated Kyuubi as she healed Naruto. He rubbed his wound and sighed.

"It should be fine soon." Said Kyuubi.

"Thank you Kyuubi-hime..." Naruto stood up and sighed, he was ready to call it a night.

"Say Naruto..." Started Zabuza. "I heard that you are an ass-gazer. Is it true?" Asked the Kiri-nin.

The Kiri-nin looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-sama?" Started Haku

"Is a?" Said Asuka.

"Ass-gazer?" Finished Chihiro. Naruto's eyes turned golden and he glared at Zabuza and Kakashi. Madness and Black Storm were in his hands in a instant.

"I suggest you two run..." Said Kyuubi as she stepped back. Naruto let out a savage roar and charged forward causing both Jounin to tear through the doorway running with a crazed demon behind them.

**Midnight Hunt **

Kakashi and Zabuza jumped through the trees to avoid Naruto. They both jumped out of a tree just as Naruto severed it in two. He glared at the two Jounin with his golden eyes. He tossed Madness at the Jounin. Trees were decimated as the buzz-saw of destruction flew towards them. Zabuza and Kakashi both ran into different directions to avoid the attack. Naruto ran forward but stopped suddenly.

"What the?" He looked north and ran in that direction. Both Jounin stopped and followed him cautiously. Naruto ran on all four as he flew through the tree tops. He found a large cave and stopped. He felt the air was much colder as he walked into the cave.

**Ice Guardian's Chamber**

Naruto walked into the cave and spotted a frozen creature. Naruto raised an eyebrow but got into his Ryukiri when the creature began moving. The ice creature stomped forward before roaring at Naruto. A chunk of ice flew towards him and he swiftly cut it in two. Naruto stared at the now free dog demon and raised an eyebrow. It was gigantic. It seemed to be blue colored and it had three separate heads, each with different eye colors. It seemed to be chained up too.

"Leave now mortal, the likes of you are forbidden to trespass on my land. The likes of you who are powerless shall..."  
"Hm? A talking mutt?" Naruto tilted his head while interrupting the demon.

"Talking mutt?! You maggot!" Roared Cerberus. Cerberus took a deep breath and exhaled a gust of ice. Naruto jumped into the air while Zabuza and Kakashi rolled to the side. Both Jounin stared at the sealed entrance and watched as Naruto walked towards Cerberus, alone.

"Well now, that was new, I didn't know a breed of dog that can breath ice existed." Said Naruto.

The Ice Guardian growled at Naruto. A human boy was making fun of him.

"You will regret this you worm!" Growled Cerberus as he stared at the demon.

"Do not fail to entertain me...Puppy..." Said Naruto with a grin on his face. Naruto reached into his side holsters and revealed his two new creations, Luce and Umbra.

"I will crush you!" Roared Cerberus.

"Lets play..."

Naruto walked up to Cerberus calmly and rolled to the side when the dog demon lunged at him. Naruto aimed at Cerberus' right paw and pointed his Luce and Umbra at his leg. Unleashing bullets of light and darkness on Cerberus' ice armor, his flesh was revealed. Cerberus growled at Naruto and launched a large chunk of ice at him from his mouth. Naruto rolled to the side and ran forward. He tried to cut Cerberus' head but the ice proved to be decent armor against his assault. Cerberus switched heads and howled. Naruto raised an eyebrow but noticed his shadow was getting bigger. He looked up to see ice spikes falling from the sky. He muttered a quick curse before dodging the ice spikes. Cerberus lunged forward again and nearly bit down on Naruto. He vanished in a swirl of wind and appeared above the dog. Naruto slammed Black Storm against his head but again was deflected. Naruto growled before taking out Luce and Umbra. He pointed at Cerberus' heads and began firing like mad. He got rid of the ice armor and grinned. He charged up Luce until a black ball surrounded with red energy formed. He fired it at Cerberus' bare paw and watched as the dog demon collapsed. He rushed forward with Black Storm and began hacking at the dog demon. Cerberus knocked Naruto away and roared angrily.

"You are not human are you!" Shouted Cerberus as he stood up. His fur turned red and he howled again, covering himself with his ice. Naruto took a step back. Cerberus switched his head and breathed ice on the floor, freezing it. Naruto ran forward but lost his balance. Naruto slid into a wall and hit it with a painful crunch. Cerberus chuckled to himself, he enjoyed watching that from time to time. He swat Naruto with his paw and watched as the young demon eat the opposite wall. Naruto peeled himself off the wall and growled.

"I see...Youkai State...full power!" Roared Naruto. his skin turned jet black and he grew horns. Kuro activated and became a body-suit. His armor activated. Pieces of black and red armor began to cover his body. Gauntlets, grieves, body armor, all in a beautiful shade of orange and black. His body armor had rounded shoulder pads, orange body armor that exposed his sides and skirt armor. Black metal covered his legs. His grieves were like a fox's legs. His gauntlets had metallic claws. The orange pieces of armor had odd golden lines going upwards. His helmet was akin to a dragon with it's mouth open for him to breath and a king's crown combined. An odd metallic mask with vents on the sides covered his face. Protruding from his back was his large ethereal black cloak now as a cape. His right arm had a strange protrusion. It looked like a leathery blade but Yamato was sheathed there. Cerberus' eyes went wide and he took a step forward.

"I was correct...you are not human..."

"Fight me..."

Naruto appeared above Cerberus and began spinning. He took out Luce and Umbra and rained bullets of light and darkness on the dog demon. Cerberus growled but stood his ground. Naruto appeared in front of him and held his arms out.

"Nijutsu: Mugen Kunai..."

Naruto's summoned twenty drilling kunai and they hovered around him. He pointed to Cerberus' legs and the kunai divided themselves amongst themselves. Five on each leg. They stopped moving and then plunged forward into Cerberus' legs. Cerberus howled in pain as the kunai bored into his flesh. He growled at Naruto and his eyes went wide when Madness flew towards him. It was surrounded by fire, wind and electricity. Cerberus' left most head was destroyed instantly upon impact. Cerberus rotated his heads in pain but gasped when he saw three strange orbs in the sky. The orbs cut up his other head and he whined in pain. Naruto took out Black Storm and vanished. Cerberus spotted Naruto in the air and groaned when he saw a tornado of chakra heading his way. The tornado collided with Cerberus and he flew into the wall. He stood up and panted in pain.

"You are not human...are you?"

"Not anymore..."

"Regardless...you have proven your strength...and worth my lord...take my soul and go forth...you have my blessings...all hail King Juubi..." Said Cerberus. The demon gave one final howl before exploding in a shower of ice. Naruto spotted a glowing orb and grabbed it. The orb turned into nunchaku with three rods. He began practicing his weapon and smiled coldly as he slammed the weapons on the ground and put his feet on it.

"Too easy..." He kicked Cerberus into the air and caught it. Naruto strapped the weapon to his waist and walked towards the exit. Naruto sighed and he pointed Luce and Umbra at it. He let loose on the ice and walked out. Kakashi and Zabuza watched the whole thing with gob-smacked expressions.

"Um Naruto..." Started Kakashi.

"Because I am a Youkai, I felt Cerberus' presence. I followed him to his cave to defeat him. The weapons I used were my personal creations. A Gun Del Sol named Luce and a Gun Del Hell named Umbra. Luce uses light bullets created from sunlight and can have sunlight stored in the batteries. Umbra uses dark bullets absorbed from moonlight. I just defeated a high rank demon and turned his soul into a weapon. I can summon him in his original form if I had enough chakra. The demonic form you see before you is my Youkai state at full power. When my tails grow, well use your imagination. Does that answer the questions you were about to ask?" Asked Naruto as he reverted back to his human form. Naruto smirked at the two men's faces and stopped.

"Wait...I do believe I was chasing you two for a reason..." Naruto took out Cerberus and hit the ground with the weapon. Kakashi and Zabuza jumped out the way to avoid a swarm of ice crystals skewering them. Naruto took out his two guns and crossed over his chest.

"Let the hunt begin anew!" Roared Naruto.

**Morning**

Zabuza and Kakashi came back into the house looking a little worse for the wear. Naruto had hunted them all night with his army of Hells. Naruto smiled evilly as he kept sending stares at the men.  
"Well lets see, I got a fragment of Zabuza-san's soul and Kakashi-san's soul. Who will I place these pieces in?" Said Naruto out loud.

"He is insane..." Whispered Kakashi.

"So very true..." Muttered Zabuza.

Soon Team 7 and Team Kiri walked downstairs to see the Jounin and the psycho. Naruto giggled every now and then and summoned two more demons. One was a Sloth while the other was a Greed. Naruto put the soul of Kakashi in the Sloth while Greed got Zabuza's soul. Both of the demons straightened out and grew ANBU cloaks and masks. Both of them had a mask on their faces and symbols as well. The Sloth held its scythe out and it cackled with lightning. Greed held out a replica of Kubikiri Houcho but it was much smaller and it had a coffin key chain at the end of it. Both of them bowed before vanishing. Naruto smiled evilly and stared at the Jounin.

"I wonder how much of your souls can I steal without killing you..." Said Naruto as he made his way to the Jounin.

"Alright Naruto-kun, you had your fun, leave them alone." Said Kyuubi walking downstairs wearing a silk robe. Naruto scowled but complied.

"Well we were going to leave today but Naruto had us running around all night." Said Kakashi.

"Oh you'll live. You're both Jounin, you can survive a six hour walk back to Konoha." Stated Naruto as he stood up. Kyuubi sighed and vanished in a swirl of red chakra. Naruto's body glowed red a bit before disappearing. Naruto stood up and stretched a bit.

"Shall we get ready to head home?" Asked Naruto. Team 7 and Kiri nodded. Naruto smirked and walked back to his room.

**Afternoon**

Team 7 and Team Kiri stood at the village gates. Inari walked up to Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Promise you'll come back and visit?" Asked Inari. Naruto contemplated it for a moment and then sighed.

"Ok, I'll come back and visit." Inari hugged Naruto and smiled.

"Thank you Nii-san." Naruto's eyes went wide and the corners of his mouth tugged upward. He patted the boy on his head. He had a gentle smile on his face.

Everyone from Konoha gasped. _"He smiled! We're going to die_!" Thought everyone from the Leaf. "Alright team, its time to go back to Konoha." Said Kakashi. Soon after a heartfelt goodbye, the group of shinobi headed to Fire Country.

**Road To Fire Country**

Kakashi and Zabuza were suddenly on guard when they heard a rustling noise. Out came Unit 2 of Naruto's clones. "Commander, we have achieved our objective." Said one of the clones.

"Excellent, I trust you put the valuables in storage?"

"Correct commander. Gatou had quite a large fortune on him. We claimed ten percent and returned the rest to Tazuna-san."

"Excellent." Naruto took the suitcase from the clone and dispelled them. Sakura tapped his shoulder and he turned to the smaller girl.

"Um Naruto, what is in that suitcase?"

"Ten billion ryou." Said Naruto calmly.

"WHAT?!" Shouted everyone.

"One of my objectives was to obtain Gatou's wealth so I sent a platoon of clones to take every thing from him. Of course I intended to return a large sum of the wealth back to Wave."

**Tazuna's House**

Tazuna heard someone knock on the door and saw Naruto holding a suitcase in his hand. Naruto gave it to Tazuna and bowed. The clone dispelled himself leaving a confused Tazuna. He closed the door and put the suitcase on the table. He opened the case and nearly had a heart attack. Money and a large amount of it was stuffed in the suitcase. Documents, deeds and so many other things that were worth a lot of money. Tazuna screamed with happiness.

**Road To Fire Country**

Naruto looked at the sky and sighed.

"I wonder if we can make it back before nightfall?" Said Naruto to himself as he walked forward.

"Its official. Konoha produces nut jobs for ninja." Said Zabuza.

"Normally I would disagree but I think you nailed Naruto in the head with that one." Said Kakashi. "So Naruto-kun, what are you going to do with all of that money?" Asked Sakura.

"I don't know. But I do know that Genin pay sucks...and I have groceries to buy." Said Naruto.

Yep Zabuza was right, Naruto is a nut. The group continued back to Konoha.

**Konoha: Hokage Tower**

Team 7 and Team Kiri entered the tower. Sarutobi took one look at the motley crew of shinobi and sighed.

"I knew I should have called in sick." Muttered Sarutobi as he stared at the group in his office. Somehow he knew today was going to suck.

"So why is it that an A-Class Nuke-nin and his cohorts are standing in my office?" Asked the Hokage as he rubbed his temples.

Kakashi told the Hokage the story of what happened in Wave and he sighed again.

"I see...well I guess I can instate them as Konoha shinobi. The council is going to be in an uproar. My only problem is where is your group going to stay."

"It is time I gain what is rightfully mine..." Said Naruto in his usual robotic tone. His eyes took a dark glint.

"I want my legacy, my inheritance, my home..." Said Naruto as he held his hand out. Sarutobi's eyes went wide and he sighed. He walked up to the portrait of the Yondaime on the wall and moved it. He produced a box and opened it.

"Keys to your father's property." He dropped it in Naruto's hand and the boy smirked. Naruto took off into a sprint and jumped out the window. Zabuza scowled before following him with his trio behind him. Sasuke sighed and walked home. Sakura looked back at her teammates and sighed.

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama." Apologized the pinkette.

"That's okay Sakura. I'm used to Naruto's oddities."

Sakura looked at the ground for a second before staring at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, why weren't we told about Naruto's burden?"

Sarutobi's eyes went wide before glaring at Kakashi. "I do hope it wasn't you who told them. I would hate to have to execute the Sharingan no Kakashi for blurting out an S-Rank secret."

"It wasn't him." Came an alluring voice. The trio in the room turned to see a young woman in the room. She looked to be around 17 in age. She wore a black and red silk training gi that revealed her ample bosom. Her well developed legs were hidden by her knee high pink socks. Her ruby locks tied in a ponytail while her ears twitched happily on her head. (Think Kasumi's outfit from the Dead or Alive series. Instead of blue and white, think red and black with pink socks or whatever those things she wear on her legs are called.)

"Now how do you know Naruto's secret?" Asked the Hokage.

"I kind of figured the fox ears on my head was a given."

"Kyuubi? You changed?" Asked Sakura.

"Yep, I gained some of my power back. The more power I gain, my appearance changes."

Sarutobi groaned as he rubbed his temples. _"Why did I get out of bed this morning?"_

"As for why you kids weren't told, the old man figured that Naruto had a better chance of making friends as a child. Didn't work out so well did it?" Said Kyuubi with a sneer on her beautiful face. Sarutobi frowned.

"I've come her bearing some information about Naruto-kun. It seems this was the first good decision regarding my charge you made. Being around Sakura-chan and Kakashi have helped him to open up slightly. So far he actually smiled."

Sarutobi turned pale and ran towards his window to see if the horsemen of the apocalypse was riding in the sky. "Nope, its not Armageddon yet." Said the Hokage letting out a sigh of relief.

"Idiot. I came to warn you about Naruto's birthday. I know Naruto won't retaliate unless his life is in danger but I will not hesitate to strike down anyone who tries to harm my king. Civilian or shinobi, those who will attack him will face my wrath." Said Kyuubi with venom laced in her words.

Sarutobi stood up and looked down at the shorter fox demon.

"These are my villagers...I decide how to punish them."

"You've done a real fucking great job with that old man. How many assassination attempts did Naruto have on his life? I think I lost count around 235." Growled Kyuubi. "Like I said, a real great job." Sarutobi scowled and sat back in his chair. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Do your damn job!" Roared the fox girl. "You've been far too lenient with the villagers and how they treat Naruto. I will not allow him to suffer anymore, especially with his birthday so close. This a warning...I will make those suffer who hurt my Naruto-kun." She turned to walk towards the window.

"Why do you care for him?" Asked Kakashi.

"Because...he is my master, and my king." Said Kyuubi with a small blush on her face. She vanished in a swirl of red chakra. Sarutobi took out some aspirin and popped a couple in his mouth. He swallowed them and sighed.

"Both of you...S-rank secret, does not leave this room or I will personally kill you both. No speaking of it unless Naruto says its okay." Both of the shinobi nodded and were dismissed.

**Namikaze District**

Naruto and Team Kiri rushed through the forest towards the Namikaze home. Naruto stopped in front of large gate hidden deep in the forest. He reached forward but stopped when his cloak jerked him back. He stared at the gate and his eyes went wide.

"A light seal..." Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hand against the door. He jumped back and took out his Umbra. "Stand back." He began charging up his Gun Del Hell and let loose a giant blast of darkness. The seal weakened a bit and Naruto scowled.

"So that is how you wish to play father?" Naruto made a cross seal and created four Kage Bunshins. They each took out Umbra and aimed at the door. Each of the demons unleashed a barrage of bullets on the door. The gate could not handle the pressure of darkness and the seal collapsed under its force. Naruto dispelled his clones and kicked the gate in. Naruto's eyes went wide as he stared at the interior of the home.

"It's like a miniature village in here." Stated Haku.

"Holy shit kid..." Said Zabuza.

"You can say that again." Said Chihiro.

"Holy shit kid..."

"That wasn't meant to say again you idiot." Said Asuka with a sigh. Naruto walked towards the largest house in the center of the mini-village and went inside.

"Somewhat dusty but still fine..." Said Naruto. He walked towards the master bedroom and propped his legs up as he sat in his chair. "Find a place you like and claim it...meet me downstairs tomorrow to discuss any orders of business that needs to be addressed." Said Naruto. His new vassals as he called them nodded and went off in random directions of the house.

"_For once father, you didn't leave me something that would get me killed and its useful..."_

"Oh so I'm not useful Naruto-kun?" Came a voice. Naruto fell back and stood up taking out his two guns. He felt a pair of soft breasts on his back and his eyes went wide.

"K-Kyuubi-hime..." Stuttered Naruto.

"Oh Denka...you hurt my feelings...I guess I can hurt you too..." Whispered Kyuubi seductively in his ear.

"N-No I-I didn't mean that I..." Stuttered Naruto.

Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore as she let go of Naruto, rolling on the floor laughing. Naruto glared at Kyuubi and went to his bed. He went face first on to his pillow.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry, its just that I find it so weird that a man who can kill without trouble can be afraid of girls."

Naruto didn't respond. Kyuubi's smiled sadly and climbed into his bed.

"I'm sorry Denka, I didn't mean to tease you like that." Said Kyuubi as she rubbed his back. Naruto sighed as sleep over took him. Kyuubi pouted at the young demon.

"_That may be a problem Denka...I can't have you freezing up on me every time I tease you. What happens when I want to make a move on you and you freak out?" _

**Next Day**

Soon it was time to meet Naruto downstairs and they walked into the living room. Naruto was sitting on a jade couch. The living room had a polished wood floor, a fireplace and an odd tree growing in the corner. The tree gave off a soothing fragrance. On the table was plates of food. The group sat around the table and began eating.

"As of now, you live in my den. There is a library on the third floor, training area in the backyard, hot springs are in the basement." The girls squealed at the thought of hot-springs. Naruto coughed gently and continued. "That should be it."

"But Naruto-kun, we don't have a lot of clothes." Said Chihiro.

"Or equipment for that matter." Said Haku.

"Hmm...this presents a problem. I rarely go shopping and I have no idea what to get for women so..." Asuka grabbed his arm and smiled. "Well lets get going then."

Naruto was dragged out of the house by the young Kirijo while everyone else followed.

**Shopping District**

Sakura was looking for some new clothes and she ran into Ino. Sakura smiled and waved at her best friend/rival.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Shouted Sakura.

"Forehead girl." Retorted the blonde. Sakura ran up to her.

"So what are you doing here Billboard?" Asked Ino.

"Shopping for some clothes. Hey is that Naruto-kun?" Wondered Sakura. She saw Naruto being dragged by Asuka and he looked really uncomfortable. "Hey Naruto-kun!" Shouted Sakura.

Naruto turned to see the pink haired girl and he nodded. He used Shunshin to get out of Asuka's grip and he appeared in front of Sakura.

"Good afternoon Sakura." Said Naruto in his usual cold tone. Ino shivered as she stared at the boy. "Good afternoon Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping, apparently my vassals do not have enough clothing." Said Naruto with a sigh. Sakura giggled at his expression.

"So Naruto-kun, getting anything?"

"No, I am happy with my outfits." Said Naruto. A light bulb went off in Sakura's head.

"Hey Naruto-kun, can we tag along?"

"We?"

"Oh yes, I forgot, Ino this is Naruto, Naruto this is Ino." Naruto nodded at Ino while she weakly waved. "So please Naruto." Sakura gave Naruto a puppy dog look and he wanted to run. Sadly he gave in.

"I suppose so." Sakura hugged him and dragged him to the best shinobi store in Konoha.

**MegaMall**

Naruto walked into the large mall area and whistled to himself. "This is a very large area." Zabuza was busy drooling at the sixty inch, HD, plasma screen t.v. on display.

"Hey kid, your loaded, go get us a t.v." Said Zabuza. Naruto sighed and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Zabuza. "One million ryou...enjoy yourself." A clone followed Zabuza into the electronics store and the original sweat-dropped.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Shouted Chihiro. Naruto was soon dragged into a clothing store and he sat down in a chair . He watched the girls running around trying on different outfits. Haku came out wearing a blue silk battle kimono with a white dragon that circled around the kimono as a decoration. She wore a pair of black shorts under the kimono. Naruto blushed as Haku did a spin and she giggled when his face turned red. Asuka came out with an red halter top, a black short sleeve jacket combined with black short-shorts, black gauntlets with matching boots. Naruto's eyes went wide as she did a little spin for him and she posed. He felt his pants growing tighter and he was about to punch himself but stopped when Chihiro came out. He felt the blood rush to his groin and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Chihiro wore an almost skin tight Chinese styled purple shirt dress with a bell flowed embroidered on it. The dress showed off her curves rather nicely.

"_I don't even remember how long I've been here." _Thought Naruto.

"_**Around two hours Naruto-kun."**_

"_Kyuubi-hime?" _

"_**Of course. So Naruto, thanks to your borrowing my power, I finally have enough chakra to manifest myself outside the seal in my more adult like-human form. Still, I miss my F-cup..."**_

It took almost all of Naruto's willpower not to pass out with a bloody nose.

_**Of course my power is a mere sliver of what it should be but its enough to defend myself from perverts or idiots."**_

Naruto watched as the fox materialized herself and turned into her human form. Naruto's eyes went wide and he started blushing uncontrollably. Naruto stared at her whole attire before stopping at her chest. Kyuubi giggled and snapped her fingers at Naruto.

"Hey Naru-kun, eyes up here." Said Kyuubi while pointing at her face. Naruto shook his head and blushed again. She was beautiful. That and she had a huge rack.

"Now Naru-kun, stop sulking and get some clothes." Said Kyuubi.

"But Ky...Aki-hime, why?"

"Its good to have change so lets go mister." Naruto sighed as he was dragged again to the male's side of the shop. Kyuubi passed Sakura and told her to gather the girls so Naruto can show off his clothing. Soon the girls were sitting in front of the male's dressing room waiting for Naruto to come out.

"I am not doing this..." Muttered Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, come out damn it!" Shouted Kyuubi. Naruto sighed and walked out. The girls each had different reactions. Sakura and Haku had a deep blush etched on their faces. Asuka and Ino were thinking naughty thoughts while Chihiro and Kyuubi had supreme naughty thoughts about the young Jinchuuriki. Naruto was wearing a pair of black shinobi styled pants and a crimson silk vest. He wore fish net around his well developed arms. Naruto looked like a bad-ass ninja.

"I feel out of place with my natural environment." Muttered Naruto. He took a step back as Ino eyed him hungrily and we wanted to run. The silk vest he wore did nothing to keep Kyuubi's breasts from pressing onto his back.

"You look really handsome in that outfit Naruto. Down right sexy." Purred Kyuubi into his ear. Naruto felt like running and go into hiding.

"Wait a second." Said Ino. She ran off. Soon she came back with a jet black battle jacket that reached Naruto's knees. Naruto put the jacket on and sighed. Kyuubi looked at the black jacket and frowned. "Hold it." She put her hand to the back of the cloak and generated some chakra into it. Soon an image of a red nine tailed fox fighting a golden, blue eyed dragon was etched onto the back of the jacket. "Now we're talking."

Naruto sighed but then smiled to himself. "Are we done here?" Asked Naruto.

"Pretty much. After all, you're paying Naruto." Said Haku with a grin. Naruto sighed and took out his wallet.

"I suppose you should get used to being thin." Said Naruto.

**Next Day: Training Ground 7**

Sakura and Sasuke sat together waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show up. Soon in a swirl of wind, Naruto appeared with his usual facial expression and a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

"Haku-hime made sure I ate something for breakfast before leaving..." Said Naruto in between bites. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stared at the Uchiha. The boy had a chokuto tied to his back.

"You can use a blade?"

"My mother was an elite swordsman, I had to pick up something." Said Sasuke. Naruto nodded. He stared at Sakura and he titled his head.

"_**Well she does have her qualities, Denka."**_

"_Hm..."_

"_**I mean pink is an exotic hair color and those eyes are beautiful too."**_

"_Kyuubi-hime...stopped...I killed off my heart and soul a long time ago...I refuse to even believe a monster such as I can be loved..."_

"_**Naruto-kun..."**_

"_Enough..." _

Naruto got into his Ryukiri stance and Sasuke smirked. He got into his Tsubame Ken (Swallow Sword) stance. Sasuke took his blade off his back and activated his Sharingan. Naruto and Sasuke ran towards each other. Their blades collided. Naruto vanished while Sasuke looked around with his Sharingan. He spotted Naruto flying towards him from above. He back-flipped and and blocked a horizontal slash. Naruto reared his arm back and began stabbing at Sasuke with great speed. If not for Sasuke's Sharingan, Naruto would have punched him full of holes. Sasuke brought his chokuto up to block it and he responded with a slash aimed at the knees. Naruto jumped in the air and blocked Sasuke stab with the flat side of his blade. Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry I was late, I was..." Kakashi ducked a sword swipe from both shinobi.

"I warned you...if you were late there will be dire consequences to pay..." Muttered Naruto as he pointed his sword at the silver haired nin. Sasuke got into his sword stance. Kakashi chuckled to himself and took out his ANBU katana.

"Alright boys, if thats how you want to play." Said Kakashi as he got into his kenjutsu stance. Sasuke and Naruto lunged forward at the same time causing Kakashi to grin behind his mask.

**Two Hours Later**

"So children, what did we learn?" Asked a smug Kakashi as he stared at the tied up shinobi.

"Kakashi sucks..." Muttered Sasuke.

"Agreed..." Said Naruto.

Sakura watched the whole thing and sighed. She cut the boys loose and stood next to them.

"Okay, now that you two got that out of your system, lets begin some training. Today I shall teach you elemental manipulation." Said Kakashi proudly.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped to attention while Sakura gaped.

"Elemental manipulation?" Asked Sakura shocked. "I thought we would need to be a least Chunin to learn that."

"True but I figure you should all have some trump cards for the Chunin Exam that is coming up in six months." Said Kakashi with a grin.

"Wait does that mean?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yep, I nominated each of you for the Chunin Exams. Now for the fun part." Stated Kakashi as he handed each of the kids a card. "Channel chakra into the cards. The cards will rip in two for Wind, burn for Fire, become wet for Water, fall apart for Earth and crumple for Lightning."

Sakura was first. Her card fell apart.

"Hm, A Doton user. I got some techniques for you." Sakura nodded.

Sasuke did it and his card split in two. One part crumbled while the other burned.

"Fire and Lightning eh? I think I got something for you.

His eyes went wide when Naruto's card turned into a glowing sphere. It shined multiple colors before vanishing. He noticed wind, light and darkness among all.

"Well I'll be damned Naruto. It seems we have an elemental master on our hands."

"Only because of me being inside of him" Said a voice sitting a tree. Everyone turned to see Kyuubi sitting in the tree wearing her combat outfit. "Originally, Naruto only had a mastery over wind and light and darkness. Light is a very rare element for a human to control but it is possible to wield it. Darkness is also very rare, more common in demons but humans can wield it to a certain extent. With me inside of him, awakening the demon inside of him, it awakened the other mastery of elements inside of him."

"I see...lucky bastard..." Grumbled Sasuke.

"Not really, it means his elemental attacks may conflict if he is not careful. Two to three elements are good enough for shinobi. Four or more is a bit dangerous. Quality over quantity Sasuke." Said Kakashi. Sasuke nodded and stood ready. Kakashi picked up a leaf off the ground and handed it to Naruto. He gave Sasuke a light-bulb and Sakura a bottle of mud.

"Naruto, I noticed with Byakko's power combined with your natural wind mastery gave you the ability to launch wind jutsu left and right so by practicing this exercise you can limit the amount of chakra needed for your attacks." Kakashi's eye went wide when Naruto held the leaf up and it split in two instantly.

"Fine, showoff, then lets work on fire mastery. Its simple, fire comes from converting your chakra into flames with sheer will power. Make a medium level fire and..." Kakashi wanted to bash his head on a wall when Naruto exhaled a bluish white flame.

"Blame Kyuubi-hime..." Said Naruto simply. The fox girl just smiled sheepishly.

"Dammit...uh...earth techniques..." Said Kakashi unsure of himself. There had to be something the brat didn't know how to do.

"That I cannot do."  
"Finally. Here, work with Sakura." Said Kakashi as he handed him a jar with mud.

"Sasuke, use your chakra to convert your body's natural electrical impulses into electricity for Raiton jutsu. When you get a feel for it, give the light-bulb enough energy to shine for more than a minute. And then maybe I will teach you a technique." Sasuke nodded and went to work.

"Sakura and Naruto, use your chakra to mold the mud into solid forms. Because there is earth pretty much everywhere, these are the easiest of techniques to manipulate."

Naruto and Sakura nodded and began practicing. He watched in slight envy as Sakura as Sakura mastered the exercise much faster than he did. He sighed and began molding the mud with his chakra. While he couldn't make the mud into solid rock, he did get it to a hardened state. Sakura cheered when she made a rock.

"Not bad Sakura."

He turned to see Sasuke struggling to light the bulb and soon the Uchiha boy just growled and sat down.

"Dammit...this exercise is a lot harder than I thought..." Muttered Sasuke. Naruto growled as he pumped his mud full of chakra. Not really paying attention, he pumped it full of demonic chakra causing it to harden into a rock instantly. He smirked but frowned when the rock exploded in his face.

"Ow..." Muttered Naruto as he pulled a glass shard from his forehead.

"And that Naruto, is why you wear your hitai-ate on your forehead instead of around your neck." Said Kakashi. He dodged a rock and eye-smiled.

"I hate that man..." Said Naruto to Sasuke. Sakura created more rocks from mud causing Naruto grow angrier. He created a tornado and sent it into the forest. He sighed happily as the tornado destroyed four trees and he heard a yelp. Out came Inuzuka Kiba growling.

"What the hell?! Who is the asshole who did that?" Shouted Kiba shaking his fist.

"Kiba! Stand down!" Shouted Kurenai. Team 8 emerged from the forest and greeted Team 7.

"Hey Kakashi." Said Kurenai as she waved to the porn reading Jounin. Kakashi gave a lazy wave back and continued reading. Kurenai huffed and rubbed her temples.

"So answer me! Who is the asshole who let loose that tornado?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"You bastard...I'll show you..." Growled Kiba. Shino put a hand on his shoulder, stopping the boy from making a fool of himself. Hinata rushed past Kiba and Shino. Naruto smiled to himself and took out Yamato just in time to avoid losing his head.

"Good afternoon, Hinata-hime..."

"Hello Naruto-san." Said Hinata with a devilish grin on her face. Naruto gave one look at Kurenai that pretty much asked "what did you do to her?!". Naruto jumped back and got into stance.

"Hinata-chan, stop that." Hinata pouted and sheathed her ninja-to. Naruto sighed and sheathed Yamato.

"Man, everyone is using a sword, maybe I should get one too." Said Sakura.

"Maybe, perhaps you're cut out for a different weapon Sakura." Said Kakashi.

Naruto sighed as he picked up a lump of mud.

"What the hell are you going to do with that you idiot?" Asked Kiba.

"Elemental manipulation..." Said Naruto with irritation.

"Tch, doubt a freak like you can even do it."  
Naruto dropped the mud on the floor and stood up.

"How would you like to test my power you ignorant mutt?" Said Naruto as his eyes turned golden. Kakashi appeared behind him and patted Naruto on the head.

"Now, now Naruto, remember beating the snot out of Kiba does not make you a good shinobi, a bully yes, good shinobi no."

Kurenai bristled.

"Are saying that my student stands no chance against one of yours you lazy porn reading bastard?" Said Kurenai in anger.

"Hm? You say something Kurenai?" Asked Kakashi. He grinned behind his mask. Pushing her buttons was so much fun. Almost more fun than pushing Anko's buttons but less dangerous.

"Kiba, kick his ass." Said Kurenai simply. Hinata was about to stop them but Shino stopped her.

"This will be a good lesson for both of them. Kurenai-san maybe a Jounin but she is still a rookie."

"Entertain me...Inuzuka Kiba...and after I finish you...Kurenai will be next..." Said Naruto with a crazed grin on his face. Sasuke sighed and got comfortable, he was going to enjoy this while Sakura stared at a now amused Kakashi with a disapproving glare.

"_That jerk, he totally egged them on."_

"_**I know, such an asshole..." **_Agreed her inner-self.

Naruto dropped into his Royal Guard stance and smirked. Kyuubi sighed but smiled.

"_**Going a bit far aren't you?"**_

"_Not really, I am still inexperienced with this style, what better way to test it against a taijutsu user?"_

"_**Like I said, a bit too far."**_

"_No, Ansatsuken would be too far..."_

"_**That, my dear king is overkill..." **_

Kiba flew forward and tried to punch Naruto. Naruto blocked it. Kiba growled and went for a kick. Naruto blocked it too. Kiba was damn near foaming at the mouth. He went for a headbutt but Naruto blocked it as well. Naruto danced around Kiba's onslaught and grinned as the dog boy grew angrier.

"Fight me you asshole!"

"Okay..."

Naruto vanished and appeared before Kiba. Naruto open palmed him in the gut. Kiba's eyes went wide and he coughed up blood. He flew back and rolled into a tree. Naruto turned to Kurenai and smiled.

"Come...you are next..."

Kurenai growled. "Arrogant aren't we brat?"

"Maybe...I will never know till I try...after all...a skilled Jounin can be defeated by a Genin if deceived..."

Kurenai sighed._ "I'm going to put him in his place."_

Flying through seals, Kurenai disappeared. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke sat there with a smug grin on his face. _"Genjutsu copied..."_

Naruto's eyes went wide when a tree grew behind him and captured him with its branches and roots.

"Told you, you were too arrogant for your own good." Said Kurenai as she stepped out of the tree. She smacked Naruto's face gently a couple of times. "So Kakashi, this is your star student?"

"Don't underestimate him Kurenai, or you will end up dead like Rokushou Aoi." Said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

"W-what? He killed Aoi?"

"And I will kill you too for doubting my skills..." Said Naruto as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone?!" She glared at Kakashi who just shrugged his shoulders. She spotted something shoot into the sky and saw Naruto in the air. Naruto was in the sky, with his cloak billowing in the wind. He tossed Madness straight down in front of her. She covered her face when the weapon impacted, causing dirt to rise. She gasped when Naruto appeared in front of her. With a savage backhand, he sent Kurenai sailing. The Jounin caught herself and rubbed her cheek.

"That was one hell of a bitch slap." Said Kakashi out loud with a chuckle. Kurenai fumed but then relaxed.

"_As much as I want to kill the arrogant prick, I can't or the Hokage will have my head." _

Naruto smiled coldly. "Kurenai-san, prepare yourself..."

Naruto took out Cerberus and got into stance. He began lashing out with his nunchaku causing the Jounin to bounce about. She spotted ice forming on the spots that were hit and her eyes went wide. Naruto stopped for a second before grinning. He began his assault again but in a much more random pattern. Kurenai dodged the ice spires that rose from the ground and stared at Naruto oddly.  
_"What is this boy up to?" _

Naruto stopped attacking and stared at the ice spires. He took out his Luce and pointed it at the ice.

"Game over..." Said Naruto. He let loose a rain of light bullets and they reflected off the ice. Kurenai watched as the light bounce back and forth and then it dawned on her.

"_He trapped me?!" _

Before the bullets of light could hit her, she used a swift Kiwarimi. She sighed in relief but paled when Naruto came running towards her with Black Storm out. _"He really is out to kill me..." _

Kurenai took out two kunai and blocked Naruto's sword. He held it with one hand and tried to push Kurenai down. She dropped her kunai and jumped back. She went through some seals and took a deep breath. Naruto's eyes went wide and he placed his hand on the ground.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"

Kurenai let loose a large flame from her mouth and Naruto brought up a water wall just in time. Kurenai stopped her stream of fire when Naruto's water wall was overcome by the fire.

"Inexperienced punk." Said Kurenai feeling confident.

"Youkai State...seventy percent..."

Kurenai turned to see Naruto wearing a strange black body suit. It covered him from below his nose to toe. He had twin horns on his forehead, golden eyes. His wild mane flowed in the wind with his black cape.

"Now, I get serious...if you wish to play with Ninjutsu, then try this..." Came Naruto's distorted voice from behind his mask.

Water spiraled in his left hand while wind spiraled in his right.

"Nijutsu: Gufuu Suika no Jutsu!"

Naruto rushed forward and hit the ground before Kurenai. She was caught in the water vortex and it tossed her into the air. Naruto scowled when she turned out to be a log. He pointed his hand to a spot where she was going to appear and a tornado caught her.

"Shit!"

"Die!" Roared Naruto. Kurenai's eyes went wide when Naruto appeared before her with his Black Storm. She shut her eyes but opened them when no pain came. She spotted Naruto in his human form with a smirk on his face. "That is what you get for underestimating me..." He walked away back to his lump of mud.

"In the immortal words of Tenzo...I now pronounce Kurenai...owned..." Said Kakashi. Kurenai could not believe what just happened. She was defeated by a Genin, a dangerous as hell Genin but a Genin nonetheless. She stood up and stomped away. Shino dragged the unconscious Kiba away while Hinata waved bye.

"I can defeat a Jounin but I can't get this simple exercise down...Damn you Hatake..."

"Thanks Naruto, I learned a neat Genjutsu thanks to your battle." Said Sasuke.

"No problem. She was too confident in her abilities due to her rank. I showed her the hard way not to underestimate anyone."

Naruto continued the exercise and sighed. He was getting no where. He manipulated water and wind chakra into one hand and let loose on a tree. The results, were something he was not expecting.

A beam of ice flowed from his hand, freezing the tree.

"O...kay..."

Naruto felt a biting sensation in his arm and stared at the ice crystals forming on it. It wasn't painful, it was more annoying if anything.

"I guess there is a limit to how many of those I can do. But..." Naruto grinned as he stared at Kakashi. Kakashi did not like that grin.

"Hyoton: Kooriryudan!" (Ice Release: Ice Dragon Projectile) Shouted Naruto as he created an ice dragon from his hand. It had crimson eyes and it roared at Kakashi. The dragon flew forward and hit the spot Kakashi was standing in. Naruto's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Alright, thats it. Sensei, you need to teach me a technique that can boost my Katon techniques." Said Sasuke, now getting a bit fed up with Naruto's display of power. Naruto smiled at him.

"Fuuton boost the power of Katon, leave that to me." Said Naruto. Sasuke's eyes went wide. He wasn't use to people helping him out of kindness.

"Lets begin with a simple Daitoppa Technique."

Naruto went through the seals and Sasuke copied it with his Sharingan. He smirked and did the seals.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique.)  
Sasuke opened up his mouth and let out a ball of wind.

"Master it and you can fire the wind from your hands, making your mouth free for Katon techniques."

"T-thank you..." Said Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"Alright team, thats enough for today. Call it a night and show up tomorrow for some team training."

"Alright sensei." Said his team.

Kyuubi smiled to herself. _"Killed off your heart and soul eh? I will be the judge on that one Denka..." _

**Six Months Later**

Sakura walked through Konoha, bored out of her skull. She put on some muscle and some weight thanks to Kakashi's training. She mastered two Doton Jutsu and two Genjutsu. Kakashi taught her the Tsuchi Bunshin in place of the regular Bunshin and Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu. (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile) Due to Sakura having such low chakra reserves, she could only perform the earth dragon once. She had learned the Narukumi no Jutsu (Hell Viewing Technique) and Kokohi no Jutsu. (False Place Technique) Of course, she was no where near her teammates. She sighed as she remembered Naruto and Sasuke dueling on the bridge. There was so much blood on the ground but they kept fighting. What was so amazing about it, they enjoyed their sparing matches. She spotted someone walking with his head down, wearing a black cloak and smiled.

"_Only one person in Konoha could manage to look so evil in the middle of the day."_

Naruto sighed to himself as he walked down the street. It was the day of the Chunin Exams.

"_**Are you nervous Naru-kun?"**_

"_No...well actually I am..."_

Kyuubi was shocked, never before had Naruto admitted to being nervous about something.

"_I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen." _

Naruto sighed to himself when a box began to tail him. He looked at the square rock and groaned.

"Konohamaru-san, you do realize rocks are not perfectly square correct?"

The rock trembled before blowing up. Naruto whipped his cape in front of his mouth and sighed.

"Ack..." He heard coughing and he sighed again when Konohamaru and his friends emerged from the rock.

"I know I chose the right person to be my rival!" Shouted Konohamaru.

"Naruto-kun! Are you going to play ninja with us today?" Asked Moegi. Naruto was about to refuse when Sakura approached him. She took his advice to heart and began eating and exercising more. Her curves were growing. He told her that Sasuke might give her a chance if she looked more like a woman than a fan-girl.

"Good afternoon Sakura."

Sakura huffed before pouting. "Would it kill you to call me Sakura-chan or Sakura-hime?"

"N-no...I suppose not."

Konohamaru stared at the girl before grinning.

"Hey Boss! Is she your?" He held out his pinky to Naruto. Naruto tilted his head to the side, not understanding the gesture. Sakura's face began to match her hair color.

"Hey, I understand if you don't want to say you go out with her. I mean look at that forehead."

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Sakura-chan, remain calm...think of this as a lesson of patience." Said Naruto.

"That and she has no boobs what so ever."

"Naruto...just this once...can I kill him..." Seethed Sakura. Naruto turned his attention to a butterfly.

"I won't tell...ooh...what a pretty butterfly..."

With a war cry sounding like a tiger being caught in a meat grinder, Sakura began chasing Konohamaru all over Konoha screaming random obscenities. Konohamaru ran from the girl and crashed into another person. Said person grabbed him by his scarf and hoisted him in the air.

"You little punk." Said the boy with an annoyed look on his face. Konohamaru got a good look at the boy and struggled in his grip.

"Kankuro put him down before we get in trouble." Said the girl.

"No way Temari, he crashed into me and now he is going to pay." Temari sighed.

"He didn't mean to run into you. Could you please let him go?" Pleaded Sakura.

"Shut up pinky! I'm going to bash this..." He stopped in mid-rant when Naruto appeared. Naruto observed the two new comers and their hitai-ate. The girl had a nice shade of green eyes. Her blonde hair was tied into four ponytails. She wore a pretty revealing skirt with some mesh here and there. The boy wore an odd black pajama like outfit and he had face paint on.

Temari smiled to herself. _"Konoha has some pretty hot guys._" "

Put him down..." Said Naruto.

"Or else what?" Said Kankuro with a smirk on his face. His smirk fell when Naruto appeared in front him with Black Storm touching his throat.

"I will not repeat myself...Put him...down..." Said Naruto coldly. Kankuro dropped Konohamaru when a rock hit his hand. He glared at the Uchiha sitting a tree with a rock in hand. Kankuro and Temari jumped back. Sakura took out her kunai while Temari and Kankuro took their weapons off their back.

"Will the young lady in the tree please reveal yourself." Said Naruto. Kankuro and Temari paled when Gaara appeared in a whirl of sand.

"Forgive my brother for his actions." Said the young girl. Naruto stared at her and his face grew slightly warmer. She had shoulder length red hair, emerald eyes, apparently lots of eye shadow or the worse case of insomnia. She wore a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. A gourd was strapped to her back.

"But Gaara they started..."

"Shut up Kankuro before I kill you." Said the red head coldly. Kankuro shut up immediately. Naruto began to walk away when the girl called him.

"You...what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and you are?"

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"I take it you are here for the Chunin exams?"

"Correct. Will you participate?" "

Yes ma'am." "

Good, I will enjoy fighting you. Your eyes are like mine." Gaara walked past him and towards the hotel. Kankuro sneered at Naruto before he ran after his sister. Temari stared at the boy for bit and suddenly felt cold.

"_Why does he feel more dangerous than Gaara?"_

"Hey Temari! Stop boy watching and lets go!" Shouted Kankuro. "

Baka! I'm coming." She waved at Naruto and ran off. Naruto couldn't shake the odd feeling he received from the red head.

"_Kyuubi-hime..."_

"_**Yes Naru-kun?"**_ Said Kyuubi in a sweet tone.

"_I cannot shake the feeling that something is serious is about to happen..."_

"_**Be on guard Naru-kun."**_

**Chunin Exams**

Team 7 walked through the building and came across Team Gai in the hallway.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, we need to go up one more..."

"Drop the genjutsu. This is the second floor not the third." Shouted Kiba full of arrogance. Naruto nearly bashed his head in when he slammed it against the wall.

"Fool...we could have gotten rid of more of the competition." Groaned Naruto. Sasuke slapped his forehead before sighing. Shino slapped Kiba in the back of the head and dragged him off with Hinata following. The two Chunin proctors smirked before running forward. Naruto watched as a green blur got in between Kotetsu and Sasuke. Kotetsu jumped back and smirked.

"Izumo, lets blow this stand."

"Right."

Both Chunin vanished in a puff of smoke. The Genin in green turned to Team 7 and each of them had varied reactions, a good majority of them were along the lines of "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE WEARING?!"

"That is a fashion disaster if I ever saw one." Whispered Sakura. The Genin had very thick eyebrows, a bowl cut and green spandex. He turned to Sakura and his face turned red.

"My beautiful flower, I will dedicate my life to protecting you."

Sakura hid behind Naruto and screamed no way. Lee sighed dejectedly and stared at Uchiha Sasuke before getting serious.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke? The Rookie of the Year?"

"Yeah, that's me. Why do you want to know?"

"Simple, I wish to test my mettle. My name is Rock Lee." Said Lee as he got into a stance. Naruto's eyes went slightly wide at the stance.

"Gouken? You wouldn't happen to be a student of Maito Gai would you?" Asked Naruto. Lee faltered a bit before smiling.

"Yosh! Someone else knows of Gai-sensei's flames of youth." Said Lee happily. Naruto sighed, Gai corrupted another poor youth into the ideals of Youthful Flames. Lee turned to Sasuke before getting serious.

"I wish to prove my nindo...one who works hard can overcome a genius."

"Tch...your funeral." Said Sasuke as he slipped into stance.

"Sasuke wait...I don't think you should fight him." Said Sakura.

Naruto stepped back and watched the show. The fight, if you could call it that consisted of Sasuke getting his ass handed to him by Rock Lee. Sasuke decided to up the ante a bit and activated his Sharingan.

"The Legendary Sharingan...it is an honor." Said Lee.

"Ninjutsu or Genjutsu...I'll see through it." He smirked. Lee raced forward and got in between Sasuke's guard. He punched the Uchiha in the stomach before delivering a kick to his head. Sasuke put his hands up to block Lee's fist but was surprised when he was tripped by Lee.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Shouted Lee as he kicked Sasuke in the side of the head with a spinning roundhouse kick. Naruto sighed when he saw Lee rushing up to Sasuke.

"I believe this has gone on long enough." Said Naruto. He was about to interfere when Sasuke was kicked in the chin.

"Kage Buyou..." Naruto jumped in the air to stop Lee from killing his teammate. He didn't have to go far when some pinwheels soared through the air and bound Lee to a wall. Sakura ran forward and caught Sasuke before he hit the ground.

"Lee! Use of that move is strictly forbidden!" Came a voice. Team 7 turned to see a talking turtle.

"Um Naruto, is that turtle scolding Lee?" Asked Sakura.

"It is possible. Hello Kame-san."

The red turtle turned to Naruto before smiling. (Can turtles actually smile?)

"Well if it isn't little Naruto. Not so little anymore. You stopped coming by Gai's place. This lady of the house missed having you around. After all, no one loves her apple cake more than you."

Naruto smiled at that memory that he held onto.

"I see Gai-san has taught someone Gouken and the forbidden Omote Renge..."

"That is right!" Came another voice. In a puff of smoke, a older version of Lee appeared. Sakura and Sasuke's jaws hit the floor.

"Oh god...there is two of them..." Said Sasuke in horror.

"Hello Gai-san." Said Naruto he braced himself for the bone crunching hug he was bound to receive. He wasn't disappointed or he was, depending on his mind set, as Gai lifted him of the ground and gave him a hug.

"Naruto-kun, I knew I sensed your burning flames of youth. I feared they had dwindled as the years passed."

"The flames will never burn out...they just turned cold..." Said Naruto without a hint of emotion in his voice. Gai sighed to himself before turning around and slugging Lee in face.

"Lee! Using that moves on your comrade is strictly forbidden."

"Forgive me Gai-sensei! I just wanted to prove my worth!"

"It's okay my beloved student! Just don't let it happen again!" Said Gai with tears in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei!"  
"Lee!"

Both green clad shinobi hugged each other and a strange sunset background appeared out of nowhere. Naruto looked around oddly before bringing his hands up in a ram seal.

"Kai...what?" Naruto tried to dispel the Genjutsu but it just wasn't working. "This Genjutsu, the infamous Sunset Technique. My word, it is truly is as terrifying as they said." Muttered Naruto with awe and fear in his voice.

"I can't believe I lost to that fool..." Said Sasuke.

Soon the dynamic duo stopped their hug spree and turned to Team 7.

"So this is Kakashi's team. Its interesting to see what group of ninja my eternal rival has."

"Tch, I highly doubt you could even come close to sensei's power." Said Sakura. Lee glared at the Haruno girl.

"How dare you say that about Gai-sensei!"

"Do not underestimate Gai-san because of his cheerful demeanor. He is quite dangerous. Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, master of Gouken and the Hachimon gates, Maito Gai. He is truly qualified to call himself Kakashi-san's rival." Said Naruto in a serious tone. All of Team 7 froze when Gai appeared behind them. He put a hand on Naruto's head and smiled.

"I thank you for praising my abilities Naruto-kun. I think the score between Kakashi and I is 50 to 51 in my favor." Said Gai.

"_He is fast!"_ Thought Sasuke.

"_Holy crap! He is faster than Sensei!"_ Thought Sakura.

"Now, I believe a group of Genin should be taking their Chunin exam should get going." Said Gai before striking his good guy pose. Lee ran off after saluting his teacher. Gai vanished in a puff of smoke alongside his turtle.

"Oddities aside, Gai-san is a very strict teacher. I am pretty sure you would collapse under his training regime." Said Naruto. "Did you notice the glaring weakness about your eyes Sasuke?"

"What weakness?"

"Taijutsu and speed. If your body cannot react quick enough to defend yourself from his attacks, then your eyes are meaningless." Said Naruto as he walked forward. Sakura sighed and followed Naruto. Sasuke scowled before chasing after his teammates.

**Exam Room**

Team 7 was the last to arrive in the Exam room. As soon as they walked in, they were bombarded with killer intent. Naruto's eyes turned golden before he unleashed his k.i. on the people. Many of them stopped trying to match the demonic knight's k.i. Kyuubi materialized herself in the form of a small kit on his shoulder. Sakura shivered as she looked at the competition and her face contorted in anger when she heard that familiar annoying voice.

"Hey forehead girl!" Shouted Ino.

"Ino-pig!" Retorted Sakura.

Ino latched onto Sasuke's arm and grinned at Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, it must be horrible being on a team with such a loser." Said Ino. Sasuke scowled and shook free of her grip. Shikamaru stared at his teammate before mumbling "troublesome". Chouji just stood there eating his chips.

"Well what do you know? The Rookie Nine is back together again." Came a brash voice. Team 8 walked up to the group and Kiba smirked.

"We've been training non-stop. Ready to get your ass kicked Uchiha?"

"In your dreams kibble breath." Said Sasuke.

Shino remained impassive while Hinata stared at everyone's favorite blonde enigma.

"You newbies might want to keep it down."  
Naruto reached for Yamato in its pocket dimension but stopped when he saw a teenager with silver hair and glasses.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, veteran of the Chunin exams."

"Veteran? You mean you failed." Asked Ino.

"I failed seven times. These things get harder and harder every year."

Each them had different replies at his statement. Kyuubi narrowed her eyes from her perch.

"_**Naruto-kun, be wary, he smells like a snake."**  
"I understand..." _

"But I did manage to learn a thing or two in my time. Let me show a neat trick." He pulled out a deck of nin-cards and showed it to them.

"They're blank but watch."

He pushed some chakra into it and smirked. Out came a 3-D projection of the elemental countries. "I was able to gather information on many of the ninjas here so I can't say I wasted my time doing nothing. I have info on a lot of shinobi so ask me anything."

Sasuke smirked. "I want information on Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Man you're no fun, you even know their names. Alright here we go." He pushed some chakra into a card.

"Rock Lee, Genin rank, Excels at Taijutsu. Student under Maito Gai." He performed the trick for Gaara. "Sabaku no Gaara. Whoa...skills are unknown, mission reports say that she was able to complete all her missions without being touched." The Genin were now wary of Gaara and her siblings. "Finally Uzumaki Naruto." He raised an eyebrow when he got nothing on the card. "Odd, I have no information on you." Said Kabuto to Naruto. The boy remained impassive.

"Tch...probably because he is too weak to be considered researchable." Said Kiba.

Naruto looked at Kiba before his eyes turned golden. Kiba backed up a bit when he spotted the gold eyes. Naruto smirked to himself and looked forward.

"Ne, Kabuto-kun do you have any information on the teams participating?" Asked Sakura.

"Actually I do." He pushed some chakra into his card. "This year is a pretty big bunch. We have teams from Konoha, Ame, Kumo,Taki, Kusa, Suna, hell even the new country Oto. Oto is a new country, albeit a bit weaker than the other top guns here this year." The group from Oto didn't like being pegged off as weak so they decided to teach Kabuto a lesson. Apparently they didn't factor in Naruto backhanding them. Of course Zaku was in for a surprise when he lunged at Kabuto. He never saw Naruto coming. The back of Naruto's hand collided with face, knocking him into his teammate. Kabuto raised an eyebrow.

"_So this is the power of a Jinchuuriki?"_

Both Genin got up growling. "Lucky shot punk!" Shouted Zaku.

Before the brawl could begin, a large wave of KI and chakra headed their way. Soon a platoon of Chunin appeared.

"Alright you little bastards! Sit down and shut up! Any disobedience will be rewarded with being kicked out of the Chunin exam." The Genin immediately shut up and sat down.

"Alright brats, here is the deal. My name is Morino Ibiki and what I say goes. Right now, you're going to take the written part of the exam. You get ten points to start off with. You lose one point for every question you get wrong and two for being caught cheating. Those who get less than four points will be kicked out of the exam. Anyone gets a zero and their whole team gets the boot. Now maggots...start the exam!" Shouted Ibiki.

Naruto scowled as he read some of the questions on the test.

"_These are some questions even Jounin would have problem answering."_

"_**You really don't know how to look beneath the underneath do you?"**_

"_Hm?"_

"_**Remember, he said you lose two points if you get caught cheating. Normally one would be in serious trouble if they get caught cheating."**_

"_I see...information gathering without being caught..."_

"_**Allow me." **_

Kyuubi linked her mind with a random plant Chunin and began memorizing the answers. Naruto picked up the answers and began writing them down. He put his head down after writing a simple note on the bottom of the test.

After thirty minutes, kicking out teams and mass cheating, the test was over.

"Now brats, its time for the final question. If you get this wrong, regardless of how many you got right, you will be disqualified and you will never be allowed to take the test again." He got the response he wanted, the look of pure fear in their eyes. "If you want to leave now, I suggest you do so now."

Many more teams left. Hinata was about to raise her hand but Naruto placed his hand on hers.

"Do not fear...its a mind tactic. This is a choice most shinobi must take in the line of duty." Said Naruto. He saw a kunai lodge itself in front of his desk and he turned to see Ibiki smirking at him.

"What did you say brat?"

"I said...this is a do or die question. As shinobi we will come across situations which require us to make a choice. Live or die, fight or die, sacrifice your comrade for the mission or save your comrade. All are one or other decisions. This is no different."

"You will become a marvelous ninja Naruto. Remember that." Said Ibiki with a smile on his face. Everyone stared at the impassive blonde.

"Naruto is right. This question was to see if you had the "balls" to go trough with your mission." Ibiki pulled off his bandana and everyone looked either sick or shocked at the amount of scars he had on his face and head.

"There will be a time were you have to make a decision. Depending on the outcome, this may happen. This is a test to see if you really are ready to be a true shinobi. Congratulations on passing the first part of the Chunin Exams."

Temari slammed her hands on the table. "Then what was the point of us going through the written exam?"

"Are you dumb? It was an information and gathering test." Said Sasuke. Temari glared at him and turned back to face forward.

"Alright maggots, the next part of the test will begin as soon as the next proctor gets here."

As soon as he said that, a ball of flesh shot through the window and there stood Mitarashi Anko in all her feminine glory.

"Alright brats, now its time for the second half of the Chunin exams." Said Anko with a bloodthirsty grin on her face. Naruto's eyes went wide and muttered a quick. "Oh fuck me sideways..."

**C.Kirby: Ohh...Cliffy...**

**Orochimaru: Hm, I appear next chapter don't I?**

**C.Kirby: Yes you do. The Serpent versus the Knight. Of course you win but Naruto is going to hit you and he is going to hit hard.**

**Orochimaru: I look forward to the challenge.**

**C.Kirby: Family moment and he doesn't know...how touching. Next chapter, preliminaries, training and beginning of a war. But I decided to do some omakes this time around with chapter previews.**

**Omake #1: The Wild West meets The Wild East**

Sabata and Django sat on the back of a carriage heading towards Neo Arcadia.

"So let me get this straight brother, mom was apart of a clan that had strange vampire like powers right?" Asked Django, the younger of the two. Sabata nodded.

"Alright, dad is a super powerful demon god who mated with mom and had us?"

Sabata nodded again.

"So the only reason we both exist is because our dad has been whoring himself around?"

Sabata frowned.

"When you say it like that, it makes it sound like is alright to call dad a prostitute. Besides, mom practically raped him so..." Said Sabata.

"So what, the reason we both exist is because dad was too drunk to fight off our horny mom?" Asked Django.

"Well yeah...hurts to know that we were conceived because of Kitsune Poker Night." Said Sabata as he polished his dark scythe.

"So what did dad leave you?" Asked Django.

"The Dark Scythe Hel and the Gun Del Hell, Umbra."

"Hm, his first Gun Del Sol, Luce, and Witch. I wish he would have left Artemis with me." Said Django with a pout. Django perked up for a second.

"Wait...if mom has black hair and dad has blonde, why do you have purple hair and I have brown?" Asked Django. Sabata looked up and scowled.

"You know, we can ask Uncle Sasuke that one when we meet him in Konoha."

The carriage stopped and another person got on. He wore a black, purple and blue trench coat. He had white hair that was spiky and it defied gravity. He had crimson eyes and a mark on his neck. He had the Dark Sword, Vanargand strapped to his back.

"So you are one of us eh?" Asked Sabata as he polished his scythe.

"You too? I swear..." Said the boy.

"Name?"

"Dumas...from the Dainn Clan."

"Dude...dad even slept with mom's rival clan..." Muttered Django. Sabata just sighed.

"That's our father..." Muttered Dumas. "Damn Kitsune Poker Night..."

**Naruto: You make me sound like a whore...**

**C.Kirby: What can I say, you suck at poker and with some demonic elixirs, you get drunk pretty damn easily. Well, I guess I can give a preview as well.**

Naruto stood in front of a white haired man and tilted his head.

"You must be Jiraiya-san. The Gama-Sannin."

"Well if it isn't Naruto. I heard a lot about you gaki. I heard what you did in the Preliminaries, not bad."

"I am currently looking for a teacher for the finals. My teacher has to teach the Uchiha by order of the council."

"Ouch, hate those old bastards. Tell you what, If I can teach the Yondaime, I can teach you."

"It will be an honor to learn from the Legendary Jiraiya."

**C.Kirby: Family moment and he doesn't know...how touching. Next chapter, preliminaries, training and beginning of a war. **

**Orochimaru: Read and review! Konoha shall fall!**


	4. The Majin and The Serpent

**Juubi of the Souls **

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Gundam, Capcom References or any other references that may pop up.

Regular Talking: "Speech"

Thinking: _"Speech"_

Shouting: **"Speech"**

Inner Sakura/Bijuu to Vessel: _**"Speech"**_

Summoned Creature/Bijuu: **"Speech"**

**Exam Room**

Naruto felt like running, it was that crazy snake lady. Anko scanned the group and scowled.

"You going soft Ibiki? I mean there is like there forty-five brats here." Said Anko. Ibiki just smirked.

"Nope, we got some lively ones this year, especially the young Uzumaki." Said Ibiki with a grin. Naruto resisted the urge to flip Ibiki off and settled for ducking under the table. Anko let out a huge smile.

"Little Naru is here?"

Naruto prayed to Inari and Buddha that she would not find him. Of course, with his luck, she found him and Naruto found his head in between two very soft mounds of flesh, much to the envy of some the guys in the room.

"_You suck donuts you fat bastards..."_ Thought Naruto, his insult aimed at the deities.

"Alright maggots, follow me to Restricted Area 44, also known as the Forest of Death." Said Anko. She walked out dragging a whimpering demon behind her. The Genin just watched with a sweat-drop going down the back of their heads. Ibiki sighed and went to go collect the tests. He stopped at Naruto's test and frowned. Naruto left him a little note.

"_Dear Ibiki-san. I do not trust Yakushi Kabuto. He smells too much like a certain snake. Namely Orochimaru. Something about him reeks of betrayal. Be careful as he may be a spy. He knows too much information for a Genin and he has very high chakra reserves, almost Jounin class."_

"_So someone else agrees with me about that weird failure. I need to talk to Hokage-sama." _Thought Ibiki. He vanished in a swirl of wind.

**Forest of Death Entrance**

Naruto hated his life sometimes, sure it had its ups and downs but damn didn't he suffer enough. "_Crazy, molesting snake woman."_ Naruto stiffened every time Anko's hand grabbed his rear. For Kami's sake he was only twelve.

"_Then again...she did come up with the logic being...old enough to kill old enough to have sex..." _His eye twitched when her hand squeezed his rear again. Anko rested her head on his and began grinning.

"Alright kids, here is the restricted area known as the Forest of Death. Here you will start and rush to the center of the forest where the tower is located. You have three days to get the job done. You have to survive and fight in the forest. I can't guarantee you will live though..." Smiled Anko. Some of the students shivered at the thought of dying in that forest. Naruto merely yawned. Anko twitched before nibbling on his neck.

"Careful Naru, I might show up in the forest myself, just to give an arrogant little punk like you a scare..."

Naruto turned pale, he did not want to be caught in the Forest of Death with Anko. It was not beneficial to his mental and or physical health. Kyuubi on the other hand thought it would be perfect for the young prince. He needed to unwind anyways.

"As I was saying, you also have a main objective..."

"Main objective? I thought surviving was the main objective?" Blurted Kiba out loud.

"Nope, retrieving a Heaven and Earth Scroll is the true objective, survival is just an option. Oh and if one of your teammates die in there, you're disqualified." Said Anko with a grin on her face.

"Great...give everyone heart attacks Anko-san." Said Naruto dryly. Anko smirked as she nibbled on his ear.

"Only to keep it more amusing for me."

Naruto sighed before warning voices went off in his head. Kuro was acting up. One thing he noticed about Kuro, was the fact that it gave him warning signs and or alerted him to some kind of danger. He turned to the Kusa-nins and his eyes went wide.

"_He smells like a snake..."_

"_**You don't think..."**_

"_It's a possibility...but if it is who I think it is...we are in serious trouble..." _

Naruto sighed and stiffened when Anko gave his ass one more squeeze before walking away.

"First thing, I need everyone to fill out a form stating that if you die, Konoha will not be held responsible." She got the looks of fear just as she wanted. Stupid Naruto just wasn't as afraid of her anymore. _"I guess I need to harass him a bit more. He needs to learn to fear Mitarashi Anko._ Also, come here to pick up your scrolls. Each of you will retrieve a scroll and move to your forest gate."

Sasuke went for Team 7 and held the scroll.

"Hm...Heaven..." Whispered Sasuke. Naruto quickly scanned who may have the scrolls they wanted.

"Team Ame and Kusa have an Earth Scroll, I suggest staying away from Team Kusa, their leader gives me the chills..." Said Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke were now on guard, if he could make Naruto nervous than there was something seriously wrong with that man.

"Alright kiddies...go to your gates and get ready to have some fun." Said Anko with a blood thirsty grin. The teams went to their respective gates and got ready.

"Let the second part of the exam begin!" Shouted Anko.  
The gate doors swung open and the teams rushed in. Anko sighed.

"_Great, now I'm bored...wait what is this..."_ She reached into her jacket and smirked. There was a scroll with a black swirl on it. _"I recognize that insignia from anywhere, its one of Naruto's scrolls."_ She unfurled it and read it. Her eyes went wide and she growled. _"Brat, I hope you're wrong cause if he is here..."_

**Forest of Death**

Team 7 leapt through the trees and came to a stop.

"Alright, we should set up camp soon." Said Sasuke. Naruto nodded but was still on edge.

"Seeing as how we have three days to get to the tower, I doubt any of us got enough supplies to feed three for two nights and three days." Said Naruto calmly. He created five clones and sent them hunting.

"What is the plan Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, we have two options, we can either go for a Earth scroll and or find another Heaven Scroll and use it as a bargaining chip." Said Sasuke.

"Actually, we have more than two options but I'm not sure you approve of kidnapping teammates to ensure us a scroll." Said Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to Naruto with weird looks.

"It makes sense...a little underhanded but..." Said Sakura.

"We're shinobi...a lot of the things we do is underhanded." Said Naruto with a cold smirk. For some reason his blood was pumped. Perhaps it was the thrill of the hunt that had him this way.

"Excuse me for a second, I need to take care of something...apparently someone has been trailing us already..." Whispered Naruto. " I will enjoy this little hunt..." Naruto blurred out of existence much to Sakura and Sasuke's surprise.

"I guess the demon in him is pumped up..." Said Sasuke. They both stopped moving when they heard Naruto's bone chilling laughter echo through the forest.

"I feel bad for the poor bastards that followed us." Said Sasuke. He had a sweat-drop sliding down the back of his head. Sakura just sighed. A blood curdling scream echoed through the forest causing both of them to jump. Naruto returned with a Heaven scroll and a dismembered arm attached. Sakura turned green while Sasuke just tilted his head back with a nauseous look on his face.

"What? I brought a present..." Said Naruto. He sighed and tossed the arm into the forest. "So much for making jokes...although we have a Heaven Scroll, it will do us no good unless we trade it or something..."

"Lets wait for your clones to bring some food." Said Sasuke. "We can decide our course of action after we eat..." Naruto and Sakura nodded. Unbeknownst to Sakura and Sasuke, the Naruto before them was a clone. The real Naruto leapt through the trees and deeper into the forest. He stopped when he spotted a girl with buns in her hair.

"_Konoha-nin? Ah...I know of her. Her name is Tenten, no surname, orphan, self proclaimed weapon master...hm..." _

Naruto's eyes went wide when he noticed a thin wire hidden.

"_Ah...so the prey knows she is followed...let the hunt begin!" _

Not wanting to disappoint Tenten, Naruto tripped the wire. Two seconds later, he was a pin cushion. All sorts of sharp objects impaled him. Tenten smirked and turned to see Naruto fall to the ground. Then he turned into a log. Her eyes went wide when Naruto appeared before her.

"Daitoppa..." (Great Breakthrough)

He placed his hand in front of her and blew her into a tree. Naruto smiled when she bounced off the tree. His smile only broadened when she replaced herself with a log.

"The hunt is on...run my prey...run far and hide...for I will find you..." Said Naruto. He laughed out loud before vanishing in a swirl of wind. Tenten sat in her tree holding a pair of kunai.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on but that kid is dangerous..."

"Fuuton: Rankyaku Ran!" (Wind Release: Storm Leg War)

Naruto began kicking at the trees and watched in mild amusement as they were cut down. He leapt from the trees and spotted Tenten. She unfurled a scroll, releasing a multitude of kunai. Naruto took out his Yamato and deflected the kunai. Tenten's eyes went wide and gasped in pain when Naruto's foot dug into her stomach. She fell to the ground but Naruto grabbed her. He took out some shinobi wire and tied the girl up.

"_You will make an excellent bargaining chip." _Thought the boy. He created a clone and made sure it watched her. With that done, Naruto leapt into the forest., he was having more fun then a normal boy his age should have.

"_**Naruto-kun, you are insane..." **_

"_Hehehehe..." _

Naruto raced through the tree tops only to be blown off course. He spotted a giant snake rushing towards him. His eyes went wide and he took out Madness. He spun his blade and cut the snake cleanly in half down the middle.

"_That was not a normal occurrence..." _

He felt an extremely large chakra spike and he rushed to the source. It was close to Team 7.

"_Kyuubi-hime...return to my body...I think this is going to become dangerous..." _

**Team 7**

Sasuke was livid and afraid at the same time. Naruto was dispatched easily and to his anger, it turned out to be a clone. Now he and Sakura were stuck fighting a strange man.

"You want this?" Asked Sasuke as he took out the Heaven Scroll. The man grinned. Sasuke tossed it towards him but to his surprise, Naruto appeared and caught it. He glared at the Uchiha.

"Fool...he outclassed you, do you really think he would let you live if you gave up our scroll?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is right Sasuke-kun. Would I have really let you live even if you gave me your scroll?" Said the creepy Kusa-nin. Naruto scowled as he took out Black Storm. Wasting no time, he quickly entered his Youkai state at full power. He nearly knocked Sasuke over with the chakra influx.

"Sasuke, we need to work together for this fight..."

Sasuke nodded and took out his chokuto.

"Ah...the Kyuubi jinchuuriki..." Said the man with a hint of glee in his voice. Naruto vanished from the tree branch causing it to be destroyed. The Kusa-nin grinned as he brought out two kunai to block Black Storm.  
"Why are you here...Orochimaru?" Hissed the demonic knight. Orochimaru's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"My...how did you know?"

"You smell of a snake...but I want to know what your intentions are?"

Orochimaru just chuckled as he kicked Naruto off of him. He summoned a snake and it tackled Naruto into the forest.

"That should take care of your friend for a while. Now Sasuke-kun, show me what the last Uchiha can do."

Sasuke ran forward and began swiping at the Kusa-nin. Orochimaru bounced through the assault and sighed. Sasuke went for the hamstrings but Orochimaru blocked it. He kicked Sasuke in the chin and sent the boy into the branches above.  
"How sad, Itachi should have killed you, you really are a waste."

Sasuke's Sharingan spun madly and he growled. A second tomoe grew in his eyes and he smirked. He went through some seals. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Flower no Jutsu) He took a deep breath and launched some fireballs at Orochimaru who dodged them easily. He growled and went through some more seals.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!" Shouted Naruto from the forest. Naruto came running in covered in snake blood.

Sasuke shot out a fireball while Naruto jumped into the sky. He launched a bullet of wind at the fireball. The wind attack boosted the strength and speed of the fireball and it flew towards Orochimaru with greater speed. The Snake Sannin's eyes went wide as the attack overtook him. Naruto rushed forward and watched as Orochimaru jumped out. He spotted Naruto coming in close but he didn't have enough time to react.

"Rising...Dragon!" Shouted Naruto as he hit Orochimaru in the chin with an uppercut. The serpent flew into the air and Naruto appeared in front of him. Naruto began punching Orochimaru in the stomach with lightning speed and kicked the man into a tree. Orochimaru smirked and watched as Sasuke appear in front of him. He hit Orochimaru in the head with a hammer fist strike and watched as the Sannin fell to the ground. He quickly followed and maneuvered into a belly-to-back suplex. He locked his feet firmly around Orochimaru's neck and they fell towards the ground.

"Hayabusa Otoshi!" (Peregrine Falcon Drop)

Orochimaru hit the ground head first and groaned. He was going to need some aspirin later. Orochimaru stood up and shook his head.

"Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi!" (Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade)Said Sasuke as he threw three Fuuma Shuriken at Orochimaru. The shuriken flew past him but wrapped around him with wires attached. Sasuke brought a wire to his mouth and flew through seals.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)

Naruto stood behind him and reared his fist back.

"Fuuton: Shippuuga!" (Wind Release: Hurricane Fang)

A Gatsuuga sized tornado was launched from Naruto's fist and Sasuke let loose his fire stream. The two elements combined and formed a flaming tornado of destruction. Naruto let out a sigh as he returned to his normal state.

"I think we did it..." Huffed Sasuke. To the tag team's immense horror, Orochimaru rose from the tornado. His skin was peeling away, revealing his true pale flesh.

"Shit..." Muttered Sasuke.

Naruto was about to enter his Youkai state again but Orochimaru acted first. His tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Naruto's neck. He lifted Naruto and slammed him into a tree trunk. Naruto was knocked out cold from the impact and dragged towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru held Naruto up with his hands, holding him at the boy's shoulders so he can get a great view of his neck. He grinned and bared his fangs. With a wicked hiss sounding like a cobra, he bit down on Naruto's neck. The pain of Orochimaru's poison seeping into him woke him up. Three black triangles appeared on his neck.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Roared Naruto. Orochimaru tossed Naruto at a tree and watched as the boy fell to the ground in pain. Sasuke stared at his teammate and glared at Orochimaru.

"You two work splendidly as duo. I will enjoy the events that is to come..." He performed a pair of seals and his neck began to stretch. Orochimaru's face flew forward and he bit down on Sasuke's neck. He produced three strange tomoe like marks on Sasuke's neck and he moved away. Soon Sasuke began screaming in pain until he too was unconscious. Sakura watched in horror as both her teammates were defeated rather easily.

"W-what did you do to them?!" Shouted Sakura.

"Nothing much, just a gift in you will. Naruto seeks strength, Sasuke seeks vengeance, they will both come to me for more power." Orochimaru was about to sink away when he felt a chakra flux. He turned to see Naruto standing up. His golden eyes went wide. The boy's hair turned a mix between silver and white. Naruto had a purple aura around him. His golden eyes held no light and he held his hands.

"Hyoton...Hikari Kooriryudan...Yami Kooriryudan..."(Ice Release: Light Ice Dragon Projectile and Darkness Ice Dragon Projectile)

Two dragons made of ice shot from Naruto's hands. One made of white ice and looked like it was made of ice while the other was made of a black ether like substance. Orochimaru jumped over the first dragon but in his arrogance, he missed the second black one. It skinned his arm and he felt his flesh. freeze over. Orochimaru's eyes went wide when his arm was bit with a frigid burn. He watched as Naruto smirked and passed out. Orochimaru scowled but then grinned. The pain in his arm was a minor setback and just another obstacle to overcome.

"_He can use Hyoton...excellent...after I have Sasuke's body, I will have his and then I will truly become immortal." _

Orochimaru sunk into the grass and laughed maniacally. Sakura rushed to the boys aid and she growled. _"Damn...what did he do to them, Sasuke has a fever and Naruto shouldn't be able to get sick from something like this."_ She dragged both boys into the safety of a nearby uprooted tree that provided a small den for them. She scanned the area and quickly set up traps. She had to stay awake to make sure her teammates didn't die.

**Ten Yards From Team 7 **

Team Oto was rushing towards Team 7.

"Orochimaru's orders were to kill Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Stated Dosu as if he was talking about the weather.

"Good, I want to pay that blonde pretty boy back." Grumbled Zaku. Kin was indifferent, she wanted to get this done as soon as possible.

**Team 7**

Sasuke tossed and turned in his sleep, he was in immense pain. Naruto was fairing slightly better due to Kyuubi.

**Mind Scape**

A purple serpent rushed towards Naruto mind, ready to poison it. It did not count on Orpheus appearing with his spears. The serpent stopped and hissed at him. A second later, it was skewered by Orpheus who sighed.

"I don't what you are but I cannot allow you to reach master's mind or soul."

"**Orpheus...bring that thing to me."** Said Kyuubi with a demonic grin on her face. Orpheus did as he was told and produced the skewered creature. She held the serpent in her hand and it exploded. The dark chakra that composed of the curse seal suddenly floated in the air. It was purple in color. Suddenly Naruto's black chakra absorbed the purple chakra and Kyuubi pushed some of her own crimson chakra into it. The chakra turned into a sphere of colors before vanishing. Kyuubi let out a giggle until it became full blown maniacal laughter.

"**That fool Orochimaru just made my plans much easier. The King will not be stopped and he will not run to you for power serpent..." **

Orpheus just sighed again, he had no idea what the fox queen was talking about.

**Team 7 vs Team Oto **

Sakura was tired, she was about to fall asleep when she heard rustling. She took out a kunai and was suddenly on guard. She spotted Tenten and tensed.

"Who are you...and what do you want?"

"Nothing much, just want to pay a certain blonde back." Said Tenten while playing with a kunai. She was humiliated by a Genin, a fresh one at that. "That bastard tied me up and was planning to use me to get our team's scroll."  
Sakura just sighed. "That's our Naruto..."

"Naruto eh? Wake him up. I will not be satisfied until he bows to me."

Sakura just let out a dark chuckle. "Naruto? Bowing to anyone? You are insane if you think he would bow to you. It takes a lot to make Naruto scared and I really don't think you are one of those things."

Tenten bristled in anger. Before she could do anything, a group of shinobi made themselves known. Tenten jumped back and landed next to Sakura.

"Alright, where is Uchiha Sasuke so we can get this job over with." Said Zaku with a grin. Kin glared at Sakura and took out her senbon.

"Let me have the girl, her hair is too glossy to be a real kunoichi." Muttered Kin.

"Whatever, just let us kill Naruto and Sasuke." Said Dosu. Kin rushed forward with incredible speed, surprising both Sakura and Tenten.

"_Fast!" _Thought both Konoha-nin. Kin zoomed past Tenten and went for Sakura. Sakura cut a string and two logs swung forward. Kin jumped over them and smirked.

"Too obvious!" Shouted Kin. She heard a click and she turned around to see a hail of kunai coming her way. She rolled to the side to avoid it and jumped back to dodge a hail of sharp objects coming from Tenten. Tenten took out a scroll and revealed her bo staff. Zaku smirked.

"Let me handle the girl with the buns." He held his hands out and grinned. "Zankuuha!" (Decapitating Air Waves) He let out a strong blast of wind that send Tenten flying. Sakura gasped and was kicked in the stomach for not paying attention to Kin. She was then kicked in the chin sending her back. Sakura landed next to Tenten. Zaku and Kin jumped towards them but were intercepted by a green blur.

"Konoha Senpuu!" (Leaf Whirlwind)

Lee did a spinning roundhouse kick on both Kin and Zaku. Both sound nin flew back and landed next to Dosu.

"I will not allow you to harm Sakura-chan or Tenten-chan." Said Lee as he stood in his Gouken stance. Team 10 watched the madness from the safety of the bushes.

"This is so troublesome..." Muttered Shikamaru.

Ino was nervous. Sure Sakura and her were rivals but she was still her best friend. Chouji was nervous as well. Neji watched from his spot in his tree, he was ready to jump in if necessary.

Dosu had enough and he jumped into the fray. Lee smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hachimon: Kaimon...Kai!" (Eight Gates: Initial Gate Open)

Lee blurred out of sight and appeared in front of Dosu. He kicked him into the air and vanished. He unwrapped the bandages around his arms and wrapped Dosu in them. He grabbed his captured foe and began spinning towards the ground.

"Omote Renge!" (Front Lotus)

Zaku's eyes went wide and he pushed his hands into the ground. He sent a wave of wind to upturn some dirt. Lee slammed Dosu into the dirt and jumped away. He groaned, the Omote Renge took a lot out of him. Dosu staggered to his feet and shook his head.

"Thanks Zaku. I don't think I would have survived if you didn't cushion my impact." Said Dosu. He smirked behind his wrappings and ran forward. He swung at Lee who blocked the punch. Soon he felt a sharp noise in his ears and he began vomiting blood.

"Lee!" Shouted Tenten. Zaku knocked her into a tree with a Zankuuha. Kin had Sakura by her long pink hair and she smirked.

"I wonder how long you stand in front of a mirror brushing your hair. You are a disgrace to kunoichi all over." Hissed Kin in her ear. Sakura felt like crying but stopped suddenly. She remembered how Naruto and Sasuke were always the ones to bail her out of trouble but now it was her turn to protect them. She took out a kunai and quickly cut her hair. Kin lost her grip and Sakura smashed her fist into Kin's face.

"_**Take that bitch!"**_Shouted Inner Sakura.

Sakura stood up and took out a second kunai. She rushed forward towards Zaku. He smirked and took out some of his own kunai. He threw them at Sakura and raised an eyebrow when she disappeared in a puff of smoke. He spotted her coming up from the rear and blasted her away with a Zankuuha. To his surprise, she fell apart.

"A Tsuchi Bunshin?"

He spotted Sakura in a tree going through seals.

"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile)

A dragon head made out of earth emerged from the ground and plowed forward into Dosu and Zaku. Both shinobi were caught off guard and was sent sailing. Dosu shook the stars from his eyes and growled.

"I am tired of this..."

Before anyone could do anything, a surge of malice and insanity blew into the area. In a swirl of black chakra, Naruto appeared floating in the air. Something was different about him. His hair was a pale silver and his horns were out. His golden eyes had a red tint to them. His mark on his neck fused together to form a nine-point star. His ear were more fox-like. His skin was pale, almost like porcelain. Naruto vanished and appeared next to Sakura.

"Who did this to you..." Asked Naruto. Sakura shuddered in fear. His voice was distorted to a point where it sounded like a demon craving souls mixed with an innocent child asking for candy. Sakura was too scared to answer him. Tenten, Team 10 and Neji were on edge. This was not good.

Zaku apparently ignored all the warning signs that Naruto was not something to mess with.

"I did." Said Zaku proudly.

Kin cursed vehemently while taking a step back. She was not going to be caught in the crossfire.

"You idiot!" Shouted Dosu.

Naruto smiled. That was enough to send everyone into a case of shudders. A small, cold, insane smile. Naruto's eyes lost their pupils as black and red chakra spiraled around him. He let out a roar as his body began to change. His horns grew even more, black leathery, bat-like wings sprouted from his back. His beloved cloak became a side skirt that reached his ankles. His hooked claws grew as well until the point they were like hooked kunai for fingers. Soon his power subsided and he sighed. His wings stretched open and he flew forward.

"Zankuuha!" Shouted Zaku. Naruto flew around the attack with immense speed. The boy was moving so fast that he had four after shadow images behind him. Zaku turned around only to get Naruto's clawed hand slapping him in the mouth. Naruto smirked. He grabbed Zaku by his collar and lifted him in the air. He began slapping the snot out of Zaku and kicked him into a tree. He flew towards Dosu and began spinning.

"Tatsumakikyaku..." (Tornado Kick)

He extended his leg and began kicking Dosu in the stomach, face and knees over and over. He flew back but Naruto flew past him. With a swift back fist, Naruto nailed Dosu in the back of the head making him eat dirt. Zaku tried to perform a Zankuuha but Naruto appeared behind him and broke both of his arms without much trouble.

Kin watched this and whimpered in fear. Naruto appeared in front of her with a psychotic look etched onto his face. Soon Kin was lifted in the air by her neck.

"You injured Sakura-hime...I should do the same."

Naruto made his hand flat and reared it back. He was going to plunge his hand through her heart.

"In fact I should kill you...but...I won't..." Naruto let her go and walked away. "I don't think Sakura-hime would like it if killed for her..." Said Naruto as he returned to his human form. He stood there and sighed.

"Give me your scroll and then beat it." Dosu did not have to be told a second time. He reached into his kunai pouch and threw the Earth Scroll on the ground. He picked up Zaku's broken form and retreated. Kin followed suit. Naruto craned his neck and sighed.

"When I said beat it, I meant it. That went for Team 10 who is hiding in the bushes and Team Gai." Naruto raised an eyebrow and sighed. "So much for my prisoner." He finally noticed Tenten was free. Tenten scowled and helped Lee up. Neji jumped from his spot in the tree and continued with the hunt. Team 10 scrambled as soon as Naruto told them too. He sighed before creating ten clones.

"Tend to Sasuke. Seal up the Juuin." The clones nodded and took out their supplies. Sakura collapsed into a heap, adrenaline gone. Naruto picked up the girl and placed her in the up rooted tree.

He summoned over thirty Hells and sent them to patrol. He sighed and went back to sleep. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him, someone that didn't belong in this world.

"_Hm...the Juubi is growing stronger...Master Mundus must know of this development." _

The figure just vanished, no puff or swirl of smoke, just vanished.

**Mind Scape**

Naruto awoke back in his mind realm and his eyes went wide. There was a girl here. She wore a black dress. Well if he could call it that. It stopped above her thighs. She wore a pair of black slippers. She had long black hair tied in two pig tails with flower hair clips holding them in place. Her skin was orange and her golden eyes had a mischievous gleam.

"Welcome back master. I am Hua Po of the Magician Arcana."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he stared at the new throne in his mind.

"So how are you doing master?" Asked Hua Po

"I feel like I was hit with a S-class Doton technique." Muttered the young man.

"**That was because I changed Orochimaru's Juuin Jutsu." **Said Kyuubi.

"I know...I felt what you did to it. What changes would it bring?"

"**It is now your Juuin Jutsu. The Curse Seal of Hell. I made it so its now apart of your demonic transformation. It also gave your limbs a boost."** Said Kyuubi with a smirk. **"But the best thing about it, is the fact that you can now give your own Juuin Jutsu to people you deem worthy."**

"Give power to people I deem worthy..." Naruto smirked. He liked that idea. Naruto closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Orpheus slept in his throne, leaving Kyuubi and Hua Po to their own devices. Kyuubi took out a black marker and grinned. Hua Po mirrored her grin and pounced on the sleeping Fool Arcana.

**Team 7**

Naruto yawned and stood up. He spotted Sasuke leaning against a wall and smirked.

"Took you long enough to wake up."

"How long have I been asleep?" Asked Naruto.

"Around five hours." Said Sasuke.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Said Sasuke as he rubbed his neck. He woke up halfway through the sealing process. It hurt like hell.

"You know what I did to that seal on your neck correct?"

"Yeah, your clones told me." Said Sasuke. Naruto picked up Sakura and both Naruto and Sasuke took off.  
"We have two Heaven Scroll and one Earth. Lets hurry to the tower." Said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and sent his Hells back to which ever dimension they come from.

**Tower**

After about two hours of running, they spotted the tower. The duo walked in and set Sakura down. Naruto took out the Earth scroll while Sasuke took out the Heaven scroll. Both of the Genin unfurled the scroll at the same time. In a puff of smoke, Iruka appeared with a smile on his face.

"Good job on surviving the second part of the Chunin exams. I suggest you wake up Sakura now."

Naruto prodded Sakura awake with his foot and was caught in the groin with a fist to the crotch. He keeled over and groaned in pain. Sakura opened her eyes and gasped when she realized what she just did. She had a nightmare that they were still under attack and she must have hit Naruto in her sleep. Sasuke busted out laughing at Naruto while Iruka just shook his head. Sakura went over to Naruto babbling apologies after apologies. Naruto on the other hand was in pain.

"Ow..." Groaned Naruto. Sakura reached down and began caressing him without thinking. She realized what she was doing and froze when Naruto let out a moan. He turned red while Sakura nearly passed out. Sasuke was now beating the floor with his hands. He was in tears. Iruka was just staring at the madness before him. These kids were insane.

**Two Days Later: ****Arena Grounds**

Soon it was time for the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exam. It was too many damn students around. Even after Kabuto quit, which made Naruto even more suspicious, and the other two members of Team Ame, there was too many of them.

"Alright, now its time for the second part of the Chunin Exams." Said a sickly Jounin. He was the master swordsman, Gekkou Hayate. Naruto had sparred with the man every now and then. Had it not been for his failing health, he would have been one of the most powerful shinobi Konoha has ever produced. Even though he is sick, he could still kick the crap out of Naruto.

"Seeing as we have an uneven amount of shinobi, someone will have to fight twice. Now we will begin. The computer will randomly pick opponents."

Kakashi walked up to both Naruto and Sasuke.

"If either of you activate your Cursed Seals, you may be taken out of the exam."  
"The Juuin on my neck is no longer under Orochimaru's control. He forgot about Kyuubi-hime inside of me." Said Naruto with a small smirk.

"Naruto sealed off my Juuin already." Said Sasuke simply. Kakashi sighed, these two were a headache when they worked together.

"Alright, I trust Kyuubi took care of you Naruto but Sasuke, I'm going to place another seal over it after you match."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care. Anko stared at the two boys. She didn't particularly care for the last Uchiha that much but she knew what would happen if Orochimaru got his hands on Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand was a different story. They were both hated for something they had no control over. Naruto for the Kyuubi while she suffered because she was Orochimaru's student. From time to time she would spend time with him. As time progressed, she began to grow more and more attached to him. He was the only male that showed her any kind of love, even if he didn't know it. Anko was not going to let something happen to her little Naru. The screen board flashed to life and soon two names popped up.

**Haruno Sakura versus Yamanaka Ino**

Both rivals looked at each other and smirked. Kiba grinned, a chick fight of epic proportions was about to begin. Naruto sighed and sat down.

"Bets?" Asked Zabuza who among the assorted Jounin and Chunin present to watch over the exam. Kakashi smirked. He put some money in the pot.

"2000 ryou on Sakura."

"1000 ryou on Ino." Said Asuma.

"10,000 ryou on Sakura." Said Naruto calmly.

Sakura was planning on ending this quickly. As soon as Hayate gave them the signal to start, Sakura rushed forward with her kunai out. Ino quickly took out her kunai and blocked Sakura's assault. Ino jumped over Sakura's sweeper kick and fought back with a roundhouse punch. Sakura dodged the attack and kicked Ino in the stomach.

"Ino...please give up..." Said Sakura sadly. The purple clad kunoichi sprung up to her feet and growled.

"And let you have Sasuke-kun? No way in hell!"

"You need to take the life of a kunoichi more seriously...he has taught me that much..." Said Sakura as she slid into stance. Ino fumed and cut off her long ponytail.

"So what! You cut your hair and think you grew up?!" Shouted Ino angrily.

"I did grow up...the Forest of Death made me grow up...watching my teammate kill anyone who opposed him...made me grow up..." Whispered Sakura. Sakura ran forward and created some Tsuchi Bunshin. Ino's eyes went wide and she attacked them by throwing kunai at them. The clones turned to mud and she was socked in the mouth by Sakura. Sakura went through some seals and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino...Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu."

An earth dragon appeared and flew into Ino. She hit the wall with a thud and flew down, unconscious.

"This match is over. Haruno Sakura is the winner." Said Hayate.

Asuma sighed as Kakashi and Naruto took their earnings. Sakura sighed as she walked back up the stairs. Kakashi's training did help. The screen lit up again.

**Rock Lee versus Sabaku no Gaara **

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He spotted Lee jumping up and down happily.

"Wait Lee...I don't think..." His warnings fell on deaf ears as Lee jumped into the ring.

Naruto only scowled when more bets took place. Gaara stood in the center of the ring.

"Second match, begin!" Hayate jumped out of the way when a wave of sand came crashing past him and went after Lee. Lee tried everything in his power but could not hit the Suna kunoichi. Her shield of sand would not allow anyone near here.

"I don't get it. Why won't he use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?" Asked Sakura.

"He can't." Said Gai. That drew the Genin's attention. "Lee is a shinobi who cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu because he has a rare medical condition that prevents him from molding chakra. It's almost impossible for him to use the Academy techniques. That is why he uses Taijutsu."

Lee scowled before jumping onto the fingers of the statue.

"Lee!" Shouted Gai from the sidelines. "Take them off!"

"B-but I thought I could only take them off when it was an emergency?"

"Its okay! Take them off!"

"Yosh!" Shouted Lee happily as he lifted his orange leg warmers. Around his ankles were leg weights. Naruto's eyes went wide as he stared at the smiling Gai.

"You are insane..." Muttered Naruto.

"I can move much faster without theses."

On the sidelines. Team Suna just scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if he takes off a couple of pounds. He still can't hit Gaara." Said Temari with a smirk. Baki just smirked. But when the weights fell and mortar shot into the sky, everyone had shocked expressions. Kakashi just put his hand to his head.

"Gai...you are way too much..."

"Now Lee! Explode for youth!"

"Yosh!" Lee vanished. Gaara's eyes went wide. Lee's fist missed her face by a millimeter. Soon Lee began appearing and disappearing faster and faster. Her sand could not keep up. Lee hit Gaara in the face, sending her back. Team Suna watched in shock as Gaara skid across the floor. Gaara stood up and rubbed her scratched cheek. Lee vanished and did a heel drop kick on Gaara with such force that she flipped forward and landed on her rear. Lee wasted no time and opened the first gate of chakra. Gaara growled before being kicked in the chin. Lee began kicking her higher and higher when he saw the sand catching up to them. He stopped and wrapped his bandages around her. They began to spin towards the ground.

"Omote Renge!" Shouted Lee as he sent Gaara into the ground. He jumped away at the last second and took a moment to catch his breath. He scowled when he spotted Gaara was nothing more than a Suna Bunshin. He jumped in the air and dodged the sand wave. Up in the stands Kakashi was angry.

"You taught him those forbidden moves Gai?" Growled Kakashi.

"He is my student Kakashi. I decide on what to teach him. He needed a way to survive and I gave it to him." Said Gai without his usual banter in his voice.

Lee was still injured from the Omote Renge and he growled.

"Kyuumon Kai!" (Heal Gate Open)

Lee suddenly regained some strength and continued with the assault. He was getting no where and if anything, Gaara's grin was getting more and more blood thirsty. For the first time since this match started, Gaara spoke.

"You amuse me...but you must die...so I may be satisfied."

Lee growled and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to bring out the trump card. Naruto's eyes went wide when he realized what Lee was going to do.

"Lee...he would go as far as the Ura Renge to prove his nindo." Whispered Naruto in awe. Gai smiled, Lee was going to prove himself one way or another. Chakra began to spiral around Lee and his skin turned red. His hair began to stand on end and his eyes lost their pupils.

"Hachimon Seimon Kai!" (Eight Gates: Life Gate Open)

Rocks began to fly into the air.

"Do it..." Muttered Naruto and Lee was off. The ground was destroyed as Lee dashed forward. Gaara received a crushing kick in the chin launching her upward. A thick cloud of dust rose, blocking mostly everyone's sight. Naruto looked up and spotted Gaara being knocked back and forth. Neji watched with wide eyes.

"_So Lee...this is your true power..." _

Tenten could not believe her eyes. Lee, the one who could not use Ninjutsu was doing that kind of damage? It was not possible. Lee watched as the sand tried to keep up but it only pushed him further.

"Shoumon Kai!" (Wound Gate Open)

Naruto was now growing alarmed. Sasuke watched with his Sharingan intently. He would like to learn the gate techniques but something about it was wrong.

"Sasuke...do you know what is going on?" Asked Naruto.

"Somewhat...it seems Lee's body is being pushed to it's limits..." Said Sasuke.

Lee was moving even faster, knocking Gaara back and forth. The Suna kunoichi was growing nervous.

"_My Suna no Yoroi is breaking..."_ Thought Gaara. Gaara was brought out of her thoughts when Lee punched her towards the ground. To her horror, she was yanked back up by a bandage. Lee flew forward.

"Tomon...Kai!" Roared Lee. (Limit Gate Open)

Lee vanished as soon as Gaara brought her arms up to defend herself. Lee delivered a crushing blow to Gaara with a kick and open palm to the stomach. Gaara flew into the ground creating a nice sized crater. Lee fell to the ground with a thud and struggled to sit up. His muscles were like paste know. His eyes went wide when he spotted Gaara glaring at him. She was not happy.

"H-how?"

He noticed that her gourd was gone. It must have been used to cushion the fall. Gaara held her hand out and sand moved towards Lee. It wrapped around his arm and leg.

"Sabaku Kyu!" Shouted Gaara. Lee's eyes went wide and he screamed in pain when the sand crushed his arm and leg. Everyone cringed when they heard the bone crunching noise. Gaara was going to finish the job but Gai intervened by dispatching the wave of sand.

"Due to Jounin interference, Rock Lee is disqualified, Sabaku no Gaara is the winner." Said Hayate. Medics rushed to pick up Lee and ran off with him. Gai watched sadly and reappeared back on the sidelines. He heard the medics whispering something like "severe damage" and end of "shinobi career". Kakashi sighed as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for reacting in such a way Gai. Had I been in your shoes, I would have done the same thing and taught him the same thing."

Gai just smiled sadly. The board lit up again and next group was announced.

**Inuzuka Kiba versus Kujaku Hikari**

Kiba smirked as he jumped in the ring. He was pumped up. He was hoping he could fight Naruto but hey, this chick was a nice substitute. Hikari was a girl with blue hair, and purple eyes. She was a Genin from Kumo. She sighed as the dog boy looked her over before grinning to himself.

"Begin the match."

Naruto was not interested in the match as he went to sleep. When he re-awoke, Shino was leaving the ring with Zaku on the ground with both of his arms about two feet away from him.

"What did I miss?" Asked Naruto.

"Kiba and that Hikari girl knocked each other out, Shikamaru knocked out that bitch from the forest, Zaku had his arms blown off fight Shino and his Kikaichu, Neji destroyed the Kumo guy named Kame. Apparently he did not like the guy and that weirdo with the makeup used a doll to defeat another weirdo." Said Sakura. Kankuro bristled at the insult directed at him.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadou Yoroi **

Sasuke jumped into the ring and sighed as he took out his chokuto. Yoroi smirked, all he had to do was steal the boy's chakra and this match would be over.

"Begin!" Shouted Hayate.

Yoroi ran forward with his hand outstretched. Sasuke swiveled to the left and with a quick slash upwards, he cut off Yoroi's arm. Yoroi was so confident he could win, he did not expect Sasuke to do that.

"_What?! He shouldn't be able to use chakra due to the Curse Seal!" _

Sasuke went up close and kicked him in the chin, launching him into the air. While shadowing Yoroi, Sasuke attempted to strike them from a vulnerable angle. Yoroi blocked the hit but realized too late that it was a feint. He used the feint to draw Yoroi's attention and defense to one area. He then struck the undefended area and begin knocking Yoroi downwards towards the ground. As the man fell back to the earth, Sasuke deftly rotate his body around to deliver a full force kick to his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Yoroi passed out and Sasuke just walked away with a sigh.

"The only one I want to fight is Naruto. That was boring."Said Sasuke out loud. Naruto smirked at the Uchiha.

"As you wish, just make sure you survive long enough to fight me." Said Naruto.

"Match over, winner is Uchiha Sasuke."

The computer hummed to life and the next fighters were on.

**Nii Yugito vs Uzumaki Naruto**

Naruto smirked as he vanished. He took off his cloak, revealing his jet black battle gi. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and around his feet. He took a good look at his opponent and his eyes went wide. She simply wore a black tank top and pants. Around her arms were thick black whips that could be charged with lightning chakra in order to zap trapped opponents. They were supposed to go over the sleeves of her top. The top was stretched tightly over her sizable chest, earning her dozens and dozens of leers and glances from guys, and even a few from girls. But those were mostly from jealousy. Her face was thin and well chiseled, almost fit for a goddess. Her blue eyes were slanted, almost like those of a cat. Her blonde hair was not only sleek, but fluffy to the touch as well. If one were to associate this girl with an animal, everyone would think the same thing: she looked like a cat. Naruto blushed and tensed when he felt something coming from her. He felt demonic chakra.

"What are the odds that there are three jinchuuriki in one village..." Muttered Naruto out loud. Yugito's eyes went wide and she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by three?" Asked the girl coldly. She chided herself for sounding so snappish. He was cute.

"_**He looks delicious Yugito. Look at that chiseled chest, ripe muscles, hardened face. And if his face is anything to go by, imagine the juicy surprise hidden in his pants."**_

"_Neko-chan!" _

"_**Sorry! But kitten, you have to admit it, he is hot." **_

"You, Gaara and myself." Said Naruto as he craned his neck. Before she could respond Hayate started the match. Naruto raced forward, he wanted to cut the distance between them. Yugito took off a whip and swung at Naruto he rolled to the side and flew into a flurry of fists. Yugito dodged each of his punches with relative ease and kicked him in the face knocking him back. He vanished in a puff of smoke. She turned to see Naruto grinning as he floated in the air. Her eyes went wide when she spotted a swirl of wind surrounding him. She launched her whip at him and watched in horror as it was destroyed by a swath of wind. She inwardly smirked as she flew through seals.  
"Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki!" (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado)

Naruto spotted a giant dragon made of lightning flying towards him and floated to the side. Luckily for him, he was a wind user meaning he had some sort of advantage over her. His musing was cut short when a whip wrapped around his arm. His eyes went wide. She smiled evilly and sent a current of electricity into through the whip. Naruto was being fried by the golden current of lightning. He cut the lightning with his claws and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." Grumbled Naruto as he sizzled on the ground. Yugito took out a small dagger and rushed forward ready to put the demon king down. She did not count on Naruto getting up so quickly. He shook his head and held his hands out.

"Fuuton: Atsugai!" (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)

Yugito's eyes went wide and she jumped to the side. Her right side was hit by the blast of wind and it sent her into a wall. Naruto smirked but paled when her demonic chakra flared.

Yugito was surrounded by an aura of fire and Naruto merely smirked.

"Youkai State...fifty percent...activate." Naruto's hair turned silver again, his horns grew, and his skin turned dark grey. His eyes turned golden and his third eye opened up. Everyone up in the sidelines were shocked minus the Jounin, Hinata and Team 7.

"What the hell is he?" Asked Shikamaru.

Sakura just smiled.

"Shall we..." Said Naruto as he bowed to her. Yugito growled and finished the transformation. Naruto smiled evilly, this was going to be fun. Soon there was giant two tailed flaming cat in the middle of the arena.

"The Nibi no Nekomata...how amusing." Naruto took out Cerberus and began swinging his nunchaku. Yugito exhaled a ball of fire and Naruto swung his nunchaku down creating a wall of ice. Naruto smiled, he had an idea. He just needed time. His eyes went wide when Yugito let out an unearthly roar. Soon, zombies began to rise from the ground. Naruto's eyes went wide and he smirked. Pale, ugly, yellow eyed zombies walked towards him with the intentions of defeating him. He bit his thumb and went through the seals for the summoning. He slammed his hand on the ground and summoned three Hell Vanguards.

"Take care of them. I will deal with the kitten."

Yugito just growled at the kitten comment and shot another fireball out of her mouth. Naruto vanished and he began hitting the ground with Cerberus causing a wall of ice to appear. Yugito narrowed her eyes.

"_I don't know what he is up to but I cannot risk hitting the ice or it will become water and that will be a problem." _

Naruto dodged claw swipes and fireballs as he danced around the demonic cat. The Vanguards dispatched the zombies and vanished. He hit the ground again and again causing more ice walls to appear. Then it dawned on her what Naruto did.

"He trapped me!" Roared the cat. Naruto smirked as he stood in the ice prison with her. He flew threw some seals and sighed.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha" (Water Release: Bursting Water Wave Collision) He reached out a huge amount of water from his gullet. Yugito jumped in the air and watched as the water bounced off the walls and began to pool around them. Yugito landed in the water and steam rose from her body. He had to thank Zabuza for teaching him that move. Naruto smirked as he took out Madness. He hovered above the water and put his sword into water.

"Rai Rune, activate." Said Naruto.

A current of electricity flew through the water shocking Yugito. She returned to her human form and sunk into the depths below. Naruto rushed into water and emerged shortly with the kunoichi. Yugito growled and jumped out of his grip. Naruto, still in his demonic state just smirked.

"What do you hope to do against me?"

"You bastard!" Roared Yugito. Naruto flashed forward and punched her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs. Yugito crumpled into a heap and Naruto helped her up. He went back to his human form and the ice vanished causing the water to become soaked into the ground. Naruto laid the girl down and walked away. His cloak slithered to him and wrapped around him.

"Nii Yugito can no longer battle, Uzumaki Naruto is the winner."

He stopped and he quickly turned around to block Yugito's claws.  
"I won Yugito-san, why do you persist?"

"Oh no handsome, I will not let such a man escape my grasp or the kitten's." Came Yugito's voice. It was a bit distorted and it dawned on Naruto that Nekomata was in control. Naruto flipped away ready to attack. Nekomata just chuckled evilly. "Apparently Kyuubi-chan didn't tell you what happens when you defeat a Bijuu of the opposite sex." Naruto raised an eyebrow and got into his Ansatsuken stance.

"All Hail King Juubi." Said Nekomata. She then fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto sighed and stood up straight. He went back to his spot on the sidelines.

The final matches were so anti-climatic, Naruto began playing Janken with Sasuke. Hinata defeated Migaki, another Kunoichi from Kumo in such a swift way, it made Naruto smile. Two hits to the legs, two to the shoulders and one to the stomach and that was it. Naruto had to admit, her mastery over the Chakra scalpels was impressive. Dosu wasted Chouji in one blow knocking the fat boy out. Tenten and Temari was no different. He had to admit, Tenten did alright considering her disadvantage. Then he had to fight a second time. But Naruto was both bored with the whole exam so he sent his Hells down there to kill Oboro of the Ame Team. Everyone except Gaara watched the slaughter with green faces. Gaara just smirked. Soon all the matches were over and the winners assembled in front of the Sandaime. After a long, drawn out and boring explanation about how the Chunin Exams were just an excuse for villages to display power, monitor each other and keep wars from braking out.

"Alright, everyone pick a ball from the boxes." Said Hayate. Each of the Genin pick a ball and showed their numbers."

"It is as follows, these are your opponents." Hayate showed them a list and everyone was more or less pleased with their opponents.

Sakura vs Hinata

Sasuke vs Neji

Naruto vs Gaara

Shino vs Kankuro

Shikamaru vs Dosu

Temari gets a pass for the first round.

Shikamaru scowled as he had to fight twice. He was to fight Dosu and if he won then Temari would be his next opponent. Sasuke smirked, he was going to prove the superiority of his bloodline over Neji's. Neji was more than likely thinking the same thing.

"Fate has decree that I will be the winner of our bout Uchiha."

"We shall see Hyuuga."

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and sighed. Shino stared at Kankuro from behind his shades while Kankuro just scowled at the bug boy. Gaara had a look of bloodlust as she stared at Naruto. He seemed strong and she wanted to fight him.

"You have two months to train. Put on a show for us as the dignitaries of many villages will be coming to watch the matches. You are all dismissed." With that said, the Jounin, Chunin and Hokage vanished in a synchronized puff of smoke. Naruto sighed. He needed to get stronger.

**Two Days Later**

Anko and Kurenai were walking down the street talking.

"So Kurenai, I heard Naruto kicked your ass?" Asked Anko with a smirk. Kurenai bristled, that was still a sore point for her.

"If I was to fight him again, I know I will beat him. I let my guard down because he was a kid." Said Kurenai trying to regain some dignity.

"Even if you didn't leave your guard down, I would crush you anyways..." Said Naruto. Both Kunoichi turned around to see Naruto walking with a soda in hand. He groaned when Anko glomped him.

"Naru-kun!" Said Anko with glee. Naruto's face was right between her breasts and he sighed.

"_And Kyuubi-hime wonders why I am afraid of women...that and the hot-springs incident..."_

Naruto shuddered when he remembered that moment. It was his eighth birthday and he needed some place to hide. He was too far off from his lab to make it without being beaten to a pulp. Unfortunately he hid in the hot-springs, more specifically, the woman's side, and if his luck wasn't bad enough, it was Kunoichi get in half price day. When Naruto was hit with their combined killer intent, he felt his knees go weak and he fell to his rear. Now, a good majority of the kunoichi didn't hate him and he explained what was going on. They understood but he was still peeping so, they stripped him naked and made him run around like that. That was one of the most traumatizing moments of his life.

"What do you mean by that brat?" Asked Kurenai, a bit peeved.

Naruto said something but was muffled by Anko's breasts. Naruto escaped her grasp and gasped for air.

"I said that I wasn't at full power myself. I doubt you would have defeated me." Said Naruto. Kurenai huffed and turned head away.

"I am sorry...if I have offended you in anyway..." Said Naruto.

"Oh no, my pride was the only thing that was hurt." Said Kurenai with a chilling tone.

"With an attitude like that getting a mate must be difficult." Said Naruto with a small smirk on his face. Kurenai turned red. He smiled and stepped back. A multitude of kunai flew forward and he deflected them with Yamato.

"Forgive me if I hit a sore spot." Said Naruto as he relaxed from his Dark Slayer Stance. Kurenai took a deep breath and walked away.

"Hey Kurenai-chan! Wait for me and Naru-kun!" Shouted Anko. Anko grabbed Naruto by his wrist and dragged him along. "You need to do something for Kurenai-chan. You made her mad." Said Anko with childish glee. He sighed to himself. This was going to be a long day.

**Nightfall**

Naruto sat on top of Hokage Mountain and sighed. "I hate it when I am right." Muttered Naruto to himself. He had to give Kurenai a massage. She made some very erotic noises as Naruto eased sore muscles. Anko would still tease him from time to time. He spotted a flash of tan and found himself in Anko's grip again.

"Hello Anko-san."

"Call me Anko-chan or something else. Calling me Anko-san makes me sound old." Said the serpent princess. Naruto sighed.

"Anko-hime."

Anko squealed and hugged Naruto tighter.

"So why are you out at this time Anko-hime?"

Anko's face suddenly turned sour. "Stupid bastards broke into my home again and destroyed my property."

"Shall I deal with the vandals?" Asked Naruto.

"No but I need a place to crash. I would ask Kurenai-chan but she is still a bit peeved about the massage thing. Didn't know you had such good hands." Said Anko with a grin.

Naruto's face turned red and he sighed. He was really going to regret this later.  
"You can stay at my home. You will meet my vassals." Said Naruto.

Anko's eyes shone with happiness and she smiled a gentle smile. "Thank you Naru-kun." Naruto stood up and led Anko to the Namikaze district. Anko's eyes went wide when she entered Naruto's home.

"Wow..." Said Anko dumbly. Naruto smirked and let her in. Anko squealed again and ran off to find a room. Naruto just sighed knowing full well he was going to regret this later. He spotted a note on the table.

"_Gone on an S-rank mission with the girls. Be back in one month. Sincerely Uncle Zabuza and the peanut gallery."_ He saw a drawing of a chibi Zabuza and the girls giving him a thumbs up. He suddenly paled.

"O-One month...with Anko...alone..." Naruto felt like crying. He was going to be molested day and night. Kyuubi began laughing in his head.

**One Week Later**

Naruto had just visited his teacher and was told that by order of the Council, he was to train Sasuke. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. He trained with Anko when he was bored. Naruto sighed as he walked through Konoha. He passed by the hot-springs district and froze up. He did not want to even look at that place. He heard some giggling and twitched. He spotted a huge man with long white hair giggling and writing down notes. Naruto scowled at the pervert. He grinned as he took a deep breath.

"HENTAI!!" Roared Naruto. Everything went straight to hell for Jiraiya. The girls screamed and ran off leaving a moping pervert. Naruto stood in front of a white haired man and tilted his head. Tall, long white spiky hair, kabuki style clothing, red tear marks and a gigantic pervert.

"You must be Jiraiya of the Sannin." Said Naruto. Jiraiya looked over the boy and smiled sadly. Naruto looked like his old man.

"So you must be Naruto. So what are you doing?"

"That is I. I am currently searching for a teacher. By order of the Council, my teacher has to teach my teammate Sasuke."

"Ouch, that sucks. Always hated those old bastards." Jiraiya smirked. "How about I train you. After all I trained the Yondaime. _Its the least I can do for not being here for you..._"

"It will be fun to train with the Gama-Sannin."

"Alright do you know water walking?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Then I think I can let you sign a summoning contract."

That got Naruto's attention.

"I didn't think it was possible to have sign multiple summoning contracts."

Jiraiya just smirked again. He bit his thumb and went through some seals. He slammed his hand on the floor and soon a giant red toad appeared holding a scroll in its mouth. Naruto watched as the giant scroll came unfurled and he bit his thumb. He signed the Gama Scroll in blood and watched as it vanished. Naruto sat down on the ground and took out an ink jar and the Seven Hells Scroll. He drew a black swirl on it and another on the palm of his left hand. He drew a small spiral on his left wrist and smirked.

"Two summoning tattoos." He bit his thumb and went through the seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Shouted Naruto as he slammed his hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke, a medium sized toad appeared.

"Huh? Where am I?" Asked the toad as he looked around. Naruto smirked, it was pretty good for his first try. He sent the summon away and mustered up a lot more chakra. He summoned another toad and this time, the plume was much bigger. Naruto found himself at least one hundred feet in the air and he looked down. A giant red toad with a yakuza jacket and dosu strapped to his belt.

"**Oi Jiraiya! Why have you summoned me?"**

"It wasn't me Bunta. Ask the kid on your head."

Gamabunta looked up and laughed out loud.

"This brat? There is no way he could have summoned me."

"Jiraiya-san is right, I was the one who summoned you." Said Naruto.

"**Like I said, you're too weak to summon me." **Said Gamabunta with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Fine, toads are weak anyway. I shall stick to my demons."

Gamabunta's eyes narrowed. **"What did you say gaki?"**

"Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you? I said toads are weak especially their poor excuse of a yakuza like leader. Oh wait...that is you isn't it?" Said Naruto with a smirk on his face. Gamabunta growled to himself and jumped in the air. Naruto's eyes went wide as he shot into the sky. He stuck to Gamabunta using his chakra and the duo landed.

"Now that was rude..."

"**Get off of me brat!"**  
"How about this...if I can stay on your head till sundown then you will acknowledge my strength."

"**Fine, I will not make this easy for you gaki." **

Gamabunta began leaping back and forth, trying to knock Naruto off his head. Jiraiya smiled from the top of a tree. He felt two more chakra signatures. He turned to see Mitarashi Anko standing in the tree beside his and Hyuuga Hinata sitting in a tree branch. The trio watched Naruto and Gamabunta ride around.

**Sundown**

Gamabunta huffed and sighed.

"**Alright kid, you did it..." **

Naruto smirked and he jumped off the toad. Naruto wobbled forward and landed on his face. He grunted and got up on his knees.

"**I acknowledge you as my summoner. But I will not welcome you into the family until we had a drink together." **Said Gamabunta. He watched in mild amusement as Naruto was bowled over by Anko. Hinata tried her hardest to pry the Serpent Princess off of Naruto and watched as Naruto ran off. Hinata and Anko soon raced after him, each wanting to catch the demon lord. Jiraiya just laughed as he stared at Naruto disappearing over the horizon.

"So Bunta, what do you think of Minato's son?"

"**I see someone with the power to change the shinobi world. It will be interesting in the near future." **

"True, teaching him is going to be fun. Who do you see more in him, Minato or Kushina?"

Gamabunta looked up for a moment. **"His father's drive to learn and his mother's determination. Speaking of Kushina, where is she? I know she is alive."**

Jiraiya lowered his head and sighed. "She is in hiding. She wants nothing to do with Konoha after Minato died. She abandoned Naruto and took Yui and Karin with her. I know where she is but I would not risk telling Naruto yet. His mental state is still questionable at best."

"**I see. Well then Jiraiya, I'm going. Give Naruto my regards." **

The giant toad summon vanished in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya smirked as he vanished too. He had a student to catch.

**Forest of Death**

Naruto flipped passed branches and dashed forward, if he was caught, Anko was getting a back rub. And if Anko wanted one, Hinata wanted one.

"_I knew it was a bad idea to introduce Hinata-hime to Anko-hime..." _

"_**Say Naruto-kun, how come I don't get a back rub?"**_

"_In all honesty...I have no idea..."_

"_**I want one later on tonight." **_

Naruto flew through the trees and ran for his life. He could smell Anko's scent and he sped up.

"Why did I think it was a good idea to run from possible the best assassination expert Konoha has ever produced..." Muttered Naruto. He hid in the safety of an uprooted tree and felt both Anko and Hinata pass over head. He poked his head out and sighed. He tripped over something and scowled. But then his eyes went wide.

"_A handle?"_

He lifted the handle and spotted stairs going down. He walked down the stairs.

**Underground Chasm**

Naruto was in a strange place. It seemed to be a temple.

"_**Naruto-kun, this place reeks of demonic activity."**_

"_Then I shall be on guard..."_

Naruto walked deeper into the temple and soon found himself in a cave. There was an odd podium in the middle of the room with a strange device on top. He read the writing on the podium to himself.

"_Those who seek escape will gather two, those who wish for power shall gather three, gain one and escape is not possible, Essence of Strength, Wisdom and Courage." _

Naruto looked behind the podium and spotted three different entrances. He shrugged his shoulders and walked up the stairs on the left. He entered a room with four doors and a podium in the middle.

"_**Hm? A riddle. What walks on all four as an infant, two as an adult and three as elder?" **_

"_A man." _

"_**Explain."**_

"_As an infant, they crawl on all four, as an adult they walk on two legs and as an old man, they use a walking stick to get around, a third leg if you will. But how does that explain the three doors."_

Naruto stared at the doorways to see if anything was different. The only thing that was different was those strange spheres on top of the doorways. One had four, one had three, one had two and one had one.

"_I don't get it...wait...I have a hunch..." _

Naruto ran forward towards the door with four spheres. He entered the room again. He turned and ran towards the door with two spheres. Once again in the room he ran to the one with three spheres. He ended up in the room again but on the podium was small glowing blue orb.

"Essence of Wisdom..."

He slipped orb in his kunai pouch and walked out. Kyuubi stared at Naruto, impressed with his intelligence.

"_**How did you figure it out?"**_

"_Simple, it was a code, four, two and finally three. Solving the riddle was just preparation. I would hate to know what would happen if I ran into the wrong doorway. But I must admit, that is some pretty powerful demonic magic to have loops created."_

Naruto walked towards the next room and ended up in a long hallway. He took one step forward and spikes began protruding from the walls. He noticed holes in the ceiling, ground and both walls.

"Hall of Courage I suppose..." Naruto sighed and ran forward. He went into his Youkai State and jumped over the spikes. He banked towards the right, and then left. He slid under the spikes coming from the ceiling and jumped over the ones from the floor. Soon they were coming in pairs.

"Oh give me a break..."

Naruto jumped and dashed forward using chakra to propel himself forward. He rolled towards the podium and sighed. He picked up the red sphere and slipped into his pouch. He looked to the right of the podium and spotted a blue fragment. He smirked and picked it up.

"Ah...a Blue Orb Fragment. With this one, I can complete a Blue Orb."

Naruto slipped the fragment into his pouch and he heard a guttural roar. He turned around and dashed. He was in no mood to deal with a demon. He spotted a giant black puddle and stopped.

"Great...I just can't win..."

The puddle roared again before rushing towards Naruto. He jumped in the air and took out his Yamato. He began hacking at the puddle and the creature moaned in pain. Naruto held his hand out and the puddle floated in the air. It turned into a black solid sphere with strange golden rectangles on it. The sphere split in two. One vanished and the other fused with Naruto. He just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto walked out and went to the final room.

"_**Naruto-kun, you have enough of the essences to escape, why did you come here?"**_

"_Why leave the job almost done?"_

"_**I will never understand the mind of men."**_  
_"Hey!"_ Shouted both Naruto and Orpheus.

Naruto sighed as he stepped in the middle of an arena like field. He saw the doorway become sealed off and the essence become sealed off. Naruto took a step back when a giant creature landed in the middle of the arena. It was a titan. Giant, hideous, lugging a club the size of a tree, and instead of a left arm, a mace was attached. It had four eyes and one huge maw.

"Not good...Orpheus, Hua Po, lets go!" Shouted Naruto as he summoned his Magician and Fool Arcana.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Hua Po.

"Ask questions later." Said Orpheus as he took out his spears. Naruto raced forward and vanished. Orpheus followed suit. Hua Po flew into the air and began concentrating.

"Burn!" She tossed Goukakyuu sized fireballs from her hands causing the creature cower. Orpheus began twirling his spears in his hand and began jabbing and whacking the titan. Seeing as all he did was annoy it, he did the only thing that could do damage and he could think off, he stabbed the titan in the groin.

The titan let out a pain filled scream and Orpheus pulled out.

"I am seriously in need of some disinfection."

Naruto watched the whole thing and could feel remorse for the poor titan. He took out Madness and began spinning it.

"Hi...Rai...Kaze!" The Madness became a glowing disk of death. Naruto tossed it and cut the titan clean down the middle. Naruto caught Madness and deactivated it. The blade returned to its bracelet state.

"Damn, I overheated it."

"Well at least its over." Said Hua Po. Three more roars echoed through the arena.

"You should learn to be quiet." Said Orpheus. Naruto just groaned, today was just one of those days.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto walked away from the arena with the Essence of Strength. He walked to the Tri-Essence Chamber and placed the essences in the podium. He put one in, nothing happened. He put a second one in and watched as the strange device on top blast a hole in the wall opposite of him. He saw a staircase going up. He placed the third essence in and the device fell from on top of podium. He caught it and stared at the strange weapon. It looked like something that would be attached to his arm. Before he could pick it up, the sphere returned and fused with the gun. It became a black bracelet with golden rectangles. He picked up the bracelet and put it on.

"_**Well...try pushing some chakra into it..." **_

He did as he was told and it returned to its gun state. Instead of being white and purple, it was black and gold. It had two prongs on the front that was closed. He wondered if put some chakra into it now.

He pushed some chakra into the weapon and spotted a glowing purple orb. He pointed it at a wall and let go of his chakra. He watched as it discharged an arrow of chakra.

"_Neat..." _

Naruto walked out of the temple and made his way to ground level.

**Outside the Forest of Death**

Naruto spotted the moon outside and sighed.

"_I must have been down there for a while."_

"Had fun brat?" Asked Jiraiya from his spot on the tree. Naruto smirked and pointed Artemis at Jiraiya. His eyes went wide and he jumped from the tree branch just as Naruto fired at it. He smirked evilly. Jiraiya growled and began shaking his fist at Naruto.

"How dare you! You disrespectful punk!"  
"Says the pervert!" Shouted Naruto back.

"I am not a pervert!" Said Jiraiya. Naruto was about to say something but Jiraiya beat him to it. "I am...a Super Pervert!"

Naruto face vaulted and scowled. "So you admit it?"

"Yes I do! And for being my student, I must let you have this." Said Jiraiya as he tossed a book at Naruto. Naruto caught the book by reflex and his eyes went wide.

"I knew you were a dirty old man...but this takes the cake...reading these perverted books." Said Naruto.

"Ah but my boy, I don't just read them, I write them." Said Jiraiya with a smirk. Naruto just rubbed his temples. Naruto pocketed his book and walked home. Jiraiya watched the boy walk off.

"I may not have been able to corrupt Minato but I will definitely corrupt Naruto." Said Jiraiya with a devious grin. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

**Elsewhere**

A figure in a black robe and hood walked to a giant statue. The statue was that of a fallen angel.

"Master...I have returned with the information you wanted."

"Speak..." Said the statue.

"The young Juubi is growing at an impressive rate. But he holds no loyalties to mankind with an exception of a few people."

"Excellent. We will bring him to our cause. He will undo the work his bastard of an ancestor. He will serve me."

"Shall I retrieve him?"

"No...we shall wait. We must wait till he is strong enough to create, open and destroy Hell Gates."

"I see, if I may be so brave, how are you feeling master?"

"Better. With that foolish man with the red eyes agreeing to let me use his body as host, I will be free. Of course we must wait for the Juubi to grow stronger. But that is only a short while away. Being sealed away for over ten millenniums has taught me some patience. After all what is another ten years? And with that man's body hosting my spirit and power, I will finally reunite the worlds."

The figure walked away from his lord.

"And then my dear Goten, not even heaven shall be beyond our grasp!" Roared the statue.

"As you wish, Master Mundus." Said the figure now identified as Goten. He vanished again.

A woman wearing a formal black dress walked up to the statue. Her blonde hair tied up in a pineapple hair style. Her crimson eyes stared at the statue.

"Hello my daughter."

"Hello father, I overheard your conversation with Goten. I hope this new soldier is handsome."

The statue laughed. "I'm sure he is. Now get some rest, my dear."

"Of course, father."

The woman walked away, back to her chamber. Mundus laughed to himself.

"_Foolish girl, I care not for you, just your power. Once I get what I want from you...you will be disposed of." _

**Namikaze District**

Naruto sat down on his bed and sighed. He spotted Kyuubi walking towards him wearing nothing but a towel.

"What? You promised me a back rub." Said Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes went wide. How he wished that towel would cover more of her legs. Those damn, delicious looking legs.

Kyuubi crawled into his bed and lied down on her stomach. She lowered her towel until it only covered her rear. Naruto prayed to Inari and Buddha again.

"_If I make it through this...please forgive me for previous insults..."_

Naruto began by starting with her shoulders. He rubbed and massaged the flesh causing Kyuubi to let out a drawn out moan. Naruto's face matched her hair color.

"That's the spot Naruto-kun. Tomorrow, we will work on a..." Kyuubi stopped to moan. "Fighting style based on speed that you can incorporate into your fighting styles. Something quick and nimble..." Kyuubi let out a deep moan and Naruto's face turned an even deeper red. Naruto repeated the process for about fifteen minutes and heard more noises then his mind could possibly handle. Kyuubi sat up and smiled.

"That was excellent Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes went wide and blood dribbled out of his nose. Kyuubi titled her head and looked down. She was giving Naruto a free show. She picked up her towel slowly and smirked.

"Enjoyed the view?" Whispered Kyuubi huskily in his ear. Naruto passed out, he gave up, it was too much for him to handle. Kyuubi giggled evilly and took off her towel. She snuggled next to Naruto and smiled.

"Soon Naruto, once you gain one tail of power, I will be able to leave the seal. I will have one tail of power and I will be able to exist. Your father was smart but I am a Kitsune and I will find more loopholes. I will have you my king. We shall have powerful children too..." Said Kyuubi. She licked his earlobe. "And Anko too, she cares for you a lot. Hinata-chan likes you too. I can sense that Haku and the Kirijo sisters want you to be happy as well. We can share you, with any other woman that wants you and loves you. After all, we need a royal family."

Naruto shuddered in his sleep as Kyuubi licked his ear and nibbled on it. She giggled evilly again.

"_Imagine his surprise waking up next to me like this." _

**C.Kirby: Another chapter done.**

**Naruto: I hate you...**

**C.Kirby: You hate me now? You have no idea how much worse its gonna get in the future. **

**Naruto: No I really hate you. **

**C.Kirby: Anyways, chapter preview and then an omake. **

Naruto was frozen, he could not believe it. The Sandaime Hokage was dead. His grandfather figure, one of the few people that cared about him was gone. He walked over to the man slowly and sat next to him.

"Jii-san..."

No response.

"Jii-san...get up...you're not dead..."

Still no response.

"Jiji please...get up...

"Stop your foolishness." Said Orochimaru, disgusted by the pathetic display of emotion. Naruto stopped moving. "The old man is dead and soon so will Konoha." Orochimaru was happy, he finally won. He turned his back on Naruto and walked away. He stopped when he felt a pure surge of demonic chakra. He turned around slowly to see Naruto holding himself and a black aura surrounded him. Clouds gathered in the sky as lightning hit the buildings behind them. Small tornadoes began to pick up and surround Naruto. A black bubble of chakra surrounded him. The lightning began to pick up and soon the bubble vanished. Orochimaru felt his blood freeze, the killer intent he felt coming from that beast made him want to hide. Naruto looked towards the sky and let loose an unearthly roar that froze everyone in Konoha. He stared at Orochimaru and walked forward. The Sannin stood his ground and took out Kusanagi. For the first time since Salamander Hanzo, he found something to fear. He was truly afraid.

**C.Kirby: I left out what Naruto looks like in his Bijuu form for a reason. As for why Orochimaru is so scared, even though he can go toe-to-toe with Four Tailed Kyuubi Naruto in the manga, he couldn't kill him. But Naruto is still human and his body has its limits. Naruto in my story just turned into a Bijuu making him into an immortal engine of destruction. Sure his body can be destroyed but he would just come back. Now for the omake.**

**Omake #2: He is my Master?!**

Yugito was not happy. She lost to a damn fresh Genin. She, the strongest Genin in her village, trained by the Sandaime Raikage himself was defeated by a boy. A cute boy. But that didn't help her at all.

"_**Well kitten, I suppose I should break the bad news to you."**_

"_Other than the fact that I need to go back to the village and endure the shit they put me through?"_

"_**Not only that, you...um..."**_

Yugito was now scared. What could make a Bijuu nervous. _"__**You have to become Naruto-sama's servant."**_Nekomata hid in her cage and braced for the bomb to go off.

"_WHAT??" _

"_**It's a Bijuu Rule. If a Bijuu is defeated by another one of the opposite sex, he or she must serve the winner. Only if the winner permits it, the loser may go free."**_

"_So...are you saying I know belong to him?"_

"_**At least he is cute."**_

"_I hate my life."_

"_**Just think of the cute, powerful babies you'd have!" **_Said Nekomata with overenthusiastic glee. Yugito just sobbed.

**Yugito: What?! Why do I have to serve a twelve year old boy?**

**C.Kirby: Relax! Naruto is not that kind of guy. Next chapter, Zabuza and co. return to give Naruto some training and he meets the Firestorm Twins, Agni and Rudra. **

**Agni: How interesting brother. We shall prepare to fight our King.  
Rudra: Yes, it shall be fun to fight the future king.**

**Agni & Rudra: All hail King Juubi.**

**C.Kirby: Save it for next chapter boys. Things are starting to heat up as multiple forces are plotting now. Yugito, would you do the honors?**

**Yugito: Read and review. You're still a bastard. **


End file.
